You're not worthless
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Sequel to Change of Heart, but this story is centered around Scottlynn. In this story, you'll learn a lot more about Scottlynn and Mollianne's past. Warning: I own nothing except Scottlynn, Mollianne, Finley, and Kevin Woodwin.
1. Scottlynn part 1

Fourteen almost fifteen year old, Scottlynn walks into the police station with her sixteen month old baby boy, Finley on her hip. She is coming to get help, because her old foster father, Kevin Woodwin, who is her son's biological father served her with court papers. He's taking her to court for custody of Finley, and Scottlynn doesn't want that to happen so she is going to tell the police about what Kevin did to her. About how he raped and impregnated her.

A few minutes later, Mollie walked into the station, she saw Scottlynn or at least someone who she thought was Scottlynn with a little boy who couldn't be more than one.

"Mom?" Mollie questions "Mommy?"

Scottlynn turned around to face Mollie, "Mollie? Baby, what are you doing here?"

"My...um...mama works here." Mollie stated "What are you doing here, mom?"

"You got adopted? Good for you, Mol." Scottlynn replied "I'm here to talk with one of the detectives, but they all seem to be busy."

Mollie shook her head, "It's not finalized yet. It will be in a few months though." Then she asked, "Why do you need to talk to one of the detectives? Are you in trouble, mom?"

"Sort of. I need help." Scottlynn stated "This little boy, his biological father who's my old foster father is filing for custody. I want to prevent that from happening so I'm going to take him to court for what he did to me. Hopefully he'll go to jail."

Mollie nodded and then asked, "What's your baby's name? How old is he?"

Scottlynn nodded and then said, "This is Finley Ellis. He's sixteen months."

"Hi." Finley said as he waved

"Hi buddy." Mollie replied to the little boy

"Okay well bye mom. It was nice seeing you." Mollie told Scottlynn "I'll talk to my mama or her Sergeant to see if they could get a detective to talk to you."

Scottlynn nodded, "Okay thanks. Bye baby. It was nice seeing you too."

"Bye bye." Finley said

A while later after Scottlynn talked with Mollianne, Olivia came over and talked to Scottlynn.

"Hi I'm Olivia. Mollianne said you're her sister and that you needed to talk to a detective." Olivia stated

Scottlynn nodded, "I'm Scottlynn. I need help."

"Okay Scottlynn, how can I help you?" Olivia asked

Scottlynn took a deep breath, "This little boy is my son, Finley. He's sixteen months. My old foster father is Finley's biological father, and he's fighting for custody." Then she added, "I want to testify against him in court to send him to jail. He...um...he ra...raped me when I was barely thirteen, and I'm almost fifteen now."

Olivia nodded, "Okay. I have a quick question. Why did you take so long to tell someone?"

"I guess I was l afraid no one would believe me." Scottlynn shrugged "No one has ever believed me before. I'm just a foster kid."

"Okay well let's go talk in that room over there and you can tell me what happened that night." Olivia told the girl

Scottlynn nodded, then walked over to Mollianne and placed Finley on her lap, "Watch him for me please, baby?"

"Of course, mom." Mollianne replied as she held Finley on her lap.

Scottlynn smiled and then followed Olivia into the meeting room. After they sat down, Olivia told Scottlynn, "Okay tell me what happened. It's okay if you need to pause in between. Just take your time. Start with his name."

Scottlynn nodded and took a deep breath, "So his name is Kevin Woodwin and it started out as a pretty normal night. He was usually nice to us but on this particular night he came home drunk and on steroids. Mollianne didn't know and she asked him for help with her homework as she ran to greet him." Then Scottlynn paused at took a deep breath, "We'd been staying with him for almost a year so my sister called him papa and he never minded, but on this night he did and he pushed her down when she tried to hug him. Mollianne fell backward and knocked over one of his late wife's favorite vases. I ran over and stood in front of my sister afraid that she'd get hit because he raised his hand like he was about to. His hand met my cheek with a stinging slap." Then she paused again and breathed deeply. She felt her breathe waver so she took another deep breath, "Then he picked me up roughly by my shirt and dragged me to his room. He threw me down on the bed and locked his door. I watched as he took off his pants and listened as my sister banged on the door and cried. Then he ordered me to take off my clothes, but I was so scared that I couldn't move so he ripped off my clothes and got on the bed on top of me." Scottlynn pauses and starts to cry as she remembered how painful it was and how much it hurt.

"You're doing great, sweetie." Olivia complimented "Could you tell me a little more? It's okay if you can't."

Scottlynn nodded and sniffled, "I think I can." Then she added, "Then he stuck his penis inside of me which really hurt. It make me feel like my privates were burning. He ra...raped me for a while though it felt like forever. When he was done I was bleeding." Then she cried, "Please don't make me say anymore. I can't. Please it hurts."

Olivia held Scottlynn's hand in hers gently, "It's okay. You did really great, sweetie. Thank you. You helped a lot. I'll talk to my boss and see what we can do to help you."

"Thanks for helping me and believing in me." Scottlynn replied with a small smile

Olivia smiled back, "You're welcome. It's my job to help victims. Plus it doesn't sound like you made that up. You gave great details and you are visibly shaken."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	2. Scottlynn part 2

When Scottlynn walked out of the room she was in with Detective Benson, she walks over to Mollianne and takes her son from her little sister.

Finley smiled at his mom, "Hi mama!" He snuggled into her when she picked him up.

"Hi baby boy." Scottlynn said then she looked at Mollianne, "Thanks for watching him, baby."

Mollianne smiled, "You're welcome. It's no problem, mom. You've done so much for me it's the least I can do."

Scottlynn looked down,"I'm sorry I let us get separated. I let you down, and I left you unprotected."

"It's not your fault, mom. Plus thanks to you, I knew how to protect myself." Mollianne replied shaking her head. Then she asked, "Speaking of when we were separated, how were you? Were you safe? Did you have a foster home?"

Scottlynn gave a soft smile and a small nod, "Yeah I am safe. Don't worry about me, baby. I'm in a really good group home for teenage mothers."

"Oh well I'm glad you're safe, mom. You deserve to be, but I'm sad that you don't have a family. You deserve one." Mollianne told Scottlynn

"Like I said don't worry about me, baby. I'm okay. Finley's all I need and so are you." Scottlynn replied "Once you're adopted and I can get emancipated I'll visit you whenever your mom allows."

Mollianne nodded but then corrected, "You mean my mama. You're my mom no matter what. You raised me from birth and did all the things a mother would do."

Scottlynn smiled and kissed Mollianne's head, "Thanks baby."

"So did you always know that you were going to keep your baby?" Mollianne asked curiously

"Um to be honest, I..." Scottlynn started but was interrupted when she saw a blond detective walk in and start to walk over to them.

Meanwhile Amanda walks into the precinct, and walks over to her desk when she sees Mollianne sitting there.

"Hey honey, who's your friend?" Amanda asked as she stroked Mollianne's hair.

Mollianne turned, smiled, and hugged Amanda, "Hi mama. This isn't my friend. She's so much more. This is my mom, Scottlynn and her son, Finley." Then she looked at Scottlynn, "Mom, meet my mama, Amanda."

"So this is infamous Scottlynn. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Amanda said as she lent out her hand to the girl. Then she put her arm around Mollianne, "This girl sure loves you a lot. To her you're a hero."

Scottlynn shook Amanda's hand, "Its nice to meet you, Amanda. I'd like to thank you for taking such great care of my baby sister."

"You're welcome. And I'd like to thank you for taking of Mollianne for all the years before she found her way to me." Amanda replied

Scottlynn nodded, "You're welcome. It was no problem. I couldn't let anyone hurt her."

Amanda smiled and then she looked at Mollianne, "Okay sweetie, I have to go talk to my captain and then we'll head home."

"Okay mama." Mollianne replied. When Amanda was gone, Mollianne looked back at Scottlynn, "So what were you saying?"

"Oh never mind." Scottlynn said with a small head shake "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I didn't give my son away."

Mollianne sighed softly, "Okay mom." She wished that Scottlynn would stop trying to protect her so much sometimes and that she would just tell her everything like a true sister, but she was glad that her sister loved her so much and wanted to protect her. Sometimes though it was just annoying.

Later that night when Scottlynn is at her group home, she is sleeping peacefully but suddenly she starts to toss and turn as she dreams of the day she was raped. After a while, she wakes up with a gasp. She places her hand over her face and pants as she tries to catch her breath. Then Scottlynn gets out of bed and walks over to her son's crib to watch him sleep and she starts to think back to the day she took the pregnancy test and saw the blue plus sign.

\- Flashback: Two year ago -

Thirteen year old, Scottlynn stares at the blue plus sign on the pregnancy test in her hand. She is shocked and scared as she thinks 'Why me?'.

"Why me? I can't raise a baby. What am I supposed to do?" Scottlynn said to her self. Then she thought, 'Well I could simply get rid of this baby. I could have an abortion.'

A couple weeks later, Scottlynn is listening to music on YouTube when she comes across a song called 'You named me no one'. She listens to the song and watches the video. As the song plays and the words really sink in she starts to cry.

"No" Scottlynn says as she shakes her head and puts her hand on her stomach "No, I won't abort my baby. I won't kill this baby. My baby deserves a chance to live. It's not the baby's fault for what happened to me. This baby is innocent and it didn't ask to be conceived." Then she added, "I'm going to keep this baby. My baby."

\- End of flashback -

Scottlynn reached into the crib and stroked her sleeping son's head. She whispered, "I love you, Finn. Mama loves you so much, baby. I'm so glad that you're mine."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	3. Happy day

The day before Mollianne's adoption Scottlynn got a call from Mollie's soon to be mom, Amanda. When the phone rang Scottlynn was confused and didn't know who could possibly be calling her.

"Hello?" Scottlynn said when she answered her phone

"Hello, is this Scottlynn?" Amanda asked

"Yes, this is she." Scottlynn replied a little confused. "Who's this? How can I help you?"

Amanda softly sighed relieved, "This is Amanda, Mollie's mom. I was calling to ask if you'd like to come to Mollie's adoption tomorrow. I know it would mean a lot to Mollie if you care."

Scottlynn smiled softly, "Yeah, I'll come. I'd love to come. Thanks for calling me."

"You're welcome, Scottlynn." Amanda replied "See you tomorrow."

The next day at Mollianne's adoption at the courthouse, Amanda and Mollianne are waiting for the judge to finish with his previous case. While they are waiting, Olivia and Scottlynn, who has Finley on her hip walk in.

Mollianne turns to look at Scottlynn and runs to hug her, "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I came to support you on your adoption day." Scottlynn replied as she gave Mollianne a one-armed hug since she is holding Finley with hey other arm.

Mollianne hugs Scottlynn back, "I'm so glad you're here, mommy." Then she looked up at Olivia, "Thanks for bringing my mommy to see the day that my mama adopts me."

Olivia smiled and nodded, "You're welcome, Mol."

"Hi Mowwie." Finley says with a smile

Mollianne smiled back, "Hey buddy."

When the judge called Amanda and Mollianne in, the walked in and Olivia and Scottlynn followed. The judge was about to talk when he noticed Scottlynn sitting in the back on the courtroom with Finley on her lap.

"I'm sorry, but Scottlynn can't be here. She and her sister aren't allowed to be together." The judge said. Then he looked at Scottlynn, "I'm sorry, but you have to leave."

"I'm just here to support my sister on her adoption day. I will leave afterward and I'll never see her again. Please, your honor, just let me to my sister get adopted?" Scottlynn told the judge "I've waited for the day that sister would finally be safe and have a loving family."

The judge shook his head, "I'm sorry, Scottlynn. I can't allow you to be here. You'll have to leave."

"Why is it a big deal if Scottlynn stays?" Amanda asked getting upset "When I first took Mollie in, for weeks she used to cry at night or wake up crying from a nightmare and do you know who she cried for? She didn't cry for me, because the person she wanted wasn't me. It was Scottlynn, the young lady who acted a mother to Mollie. The one Mollie called her mom." Then she added, "Scottlynn did an amazing job of raising and protecting her sister, and I will forever be grateful to Scottlynn for shaping her sister into the wonderful girl she is today."

The judge sighed, "Very well then Scottlynn you can stay." Then he asked, "Do you Amanda Rollins promise to love and care for Mollianne Bryn Jamison as if she were your biological child?"

Amanda nodded, "Yes, I already do. I love Mollie so much I feel like she had come from me." Then she added, "I remember the night I found Mollie walking the streets alone. I didn't plan on stopping. In fact earlier that day I told my colleagues that I was never having kids, but I guess you can say I had a change of heart. I love Mollie so much and I couldn't imagine not having her as my daughter."

"Alright and do you Mollianne Bryn Jamison agree to this adoption?" The judge asked

"Yes, I do over hundred percent. If my mama hadn't taken me in, I don't know where I'd be right now. I'd probably be dead though." Mollianne started "You see, a year ago I faked my death because my social worker separated my sister, who I called mom, and I. She had been raising and protecting me since our parents died when I was two days old. For all intents and purposes, she was and still is my mom to me. She earned that title and that's not going to change just because of my mama." Then she added, "I guess this makes me lucky because now I have two moms who love me and would do anything for me. I feel so lucky and happy to be here getting adopted today. I love my mama so much, and I'm so grateful for her."

"Congratulations Mollianne Bryn, you're officially a member of the Rollins family." The judge said as Mollianne and Amanda hugged.

Then Amanda walked over to Scottlynn and hugged her, "I really did mean everything I said. I'm grateful for how wonderful you did at raising and protecting your sister. The only thing that makes me sad is that you had no one to protect you."

Scottlynn hugged Amanda back, "You're welcome and thank you for adopting my sister and giving her a family. I'm glad she can have one, even if I never get one."

Olivia overhears the words Scottlynn says and feels her heart breaking, and in that moment she knows that she wants to show Scottlynn that she is worth being loved. That she deserves a family just as much as Mollie does.

Olivia drives Scottlynn and Finley back to their group home and the parks car along the curb.

"Thanks for driving me. You really didn't have to though. I could have taken the bus." Scottlynn told Olivia

Olivia shook her head, "Nonsense. It was no problem. I wanted to."

"Well thanks again, but I have to go now." Scottlynn replied with a soft, small smile. As she is about to get out, Olivia stops the young girl.

"Scottlynn, wait." Olivia said before Scottlynn turned back to face Olivia

"What is it?" Scottlynn asked

Olivia sighed softly and took a deep breath, "Could I...Would you...I'd like to foster and hopefully adopt you and Finley. If that's okay with you."

Scottlynn looked shocked like she couldn't find the right words to say. She stuttered, "Oh um...I uh..."

"You don't have to say yes. I completely understand if you said no. I just...I want to because you deserve a family and you deserve to be loved just as much as Mollie does." Olivia explain

Scottlynn gave soft, small smile clearly touched by Olivia's words. Then she gave a small nod, "Um yeah... okay"

"Okay meaning yes?" Olivia asked hopefully

Scottlynn nodded, "Yeah yes. I'd like that." Then she added, "Thanks"

Olivia smiled at the girl, "You're welcome. And Scottlynn, you're not worthless."

"Okay." Scottlynn said "I have to go now. When social services lets you foster to adopt Finley and I, you know where to find us."

Then Scottlynn gets out of the car, takes her son's carseat out of the car, and makes her way into her group home.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	4. Kevin

At Scottlynn's group home, she is in the playroom with Finley watching the little boy play while all sorts of thoughts, doubts, and what ifs run through her mind.

What if the police don't find Kevin Woodwin? What if they do and the jury find him innocent because they don't believe her? What if Kevin wins custody of Finley? What would happen to Finley? What would Kevin do to him? Would he abuse the little boy? How could Scottlynn possible life without her baby boy when he's the only one she lives for?

Scottlynn is brought out of her thoughts when she hears Finley's little voice.

"Mama! Wook!" Finley exclaimed as he took slow, unsteady steps to his mommy.

Scottlynn smiled and reached out her arms towards Finley, "Good job, baby. Keep coming. You're doing great. Keep coming to mama."

Finley smiled brightly as she slowly walked to his mommy. When he reached Scottlynn, he fell into her arms. Scottlynn picked him up and placed him on her lap as she hugged her baby boy and gently kissed his cheek.

"Good job, baby. I'm so proud of you. You just took your first steps." Scottlynn praised her son

Finley hugged his mommy back, "Wuv mama."

"I love you too, baby." Scottlynn told her little boy before she sighed softly and whispered to herself, "I wish Mollie was here to see you grow up."

Then Scottlynn flashed back to her and Mollianne's last foster home together.

\- Flashback: Two years ago -

Thirteen year old Scottlynn is washing some dishes and cleaning up the kitchen while watching her ten year old sister, Mollianne, who is doing homework. Suddenly the front door open and their foster father, Kevin Woodwin stumbles in.

Mollianne runs to the door to greet and hug Kevin. She exclaims, "Papa!"

Kevin pushes her down and yells, "I'm not your papa! I'm nothing to you. You're just my foster kid."

Mollanne cries as falls down and bumps into a shelf which causes Kevin's late wife's favorite vase to fall and break.

"Oh now look what you've done." Kevin yells as he lifts his hand to slap Mollianne, but in a split second Scottlynn is standing protectively in front of her little sister.

As Kevin's hand met Scottlynn's cheek with a stinging slap, he yelled, "Damn you, Scottlynn. Get out of the way!"

"Never! I won't let you hurt my sister." Scottlynn told him "I'll take her punishment for her."

Kevin is now piping mad. He picks up Scottlynn roughly by her shirt, dragged her to his room, and locked the door. Scottlynn watches Kevin terrified and nervous as he takes off his pants and boxers.

"Take off your clothes. Strip yourself bare." Kevin ordered Scottlynn, who is too terrified to move.

Kevin rips off Scottlynn's clothes before getting on the bed and hovering above her.

On the other side of the door, Mollianne cries and screams as she bangs on the door.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please papa, let my mommy go!" Mollianne cried

"Shut up, kid. And I'm not your papa." Kevin yelled at her

Mollianne turns so her back is against the door. She pulls her legs to her chest and cries.

\- End of flashback -

Meanwhile when Olivia arrives at the police stated, she walks into the precinct headed straight for Captain Cragen's office.

"Captain? Could I talk to you?" Olivia asked

"What's going on, Olivia?" Cragen asked

Olivia took a deep breath, "It's about a young girl who was raped. She just reported it even though it happened two years ago. She was thirteen at the time of her rape."

"Okay why did she wait so long? Why didn't her parents have her report it?" Cragen's responded a little confused

"She was afraid no one would believe her, because she's a foster kid. She has a sixteen month old baby boy. He's the reason she's reporting it now." Then she added, "The man who raped her is filing for custody of the little boy."

Cragen nodded, "Okay we'll see what you can find out and include Fin with you on this."

"Okay thanks Captain." Olivia replied before leaving his office. Then she called, "Fin."

Fin looks at Olivia and walks toward her, "What can I help you with, Liv?"

Olivia handed him what to had written down from Scottlynn's report, "This is our new case. Help me find out all the information we can on a man named Kevin Woodwin." Them she added, "He's filing for custody of his rape victim's child."

"Okay I'll see what I can find out." Fin replied

Olivia nods gratefully, "See if you can find an address for him."

Meanwhile Kevin Woodwin, age 45, is with his lawyer, Ben Lawson. They are discussing the plan for the upcoming custody hearing.

"You sure that this will guantee that I'll win custody?" Kevin asked "I don't want that brat getting away with my kid again."

Ben nodded confidently, "Oh yeah, for sure. Plus no judge will grant custody of a baby to a fifteen year old kid."

Kevin smiled evilly, "Good. See you in court."

When Kevin arrives back at his house, two police officers are waiting on his front porch.

As he approached the house, he asked politely, "Can I help you, officers?"

"Do we have the right house? Are you Kevin Woodwin?" Fin asked

Kevin nodded nervously, "Yes. What's this about?"

"I'm detective Benson and this is my partner, Fin." Olivia introduced "I was wondering if we could ask you a few questions?"

"Of course. I'd be happy to." Kevin replied

Fin nodded and asked as he held up a picture of Scottlynn, "Do you know this young girl?"

"Yeah. That's Scottlynn Jamison. I fostered her and her sister a couple years ago." Kevin answered. Then he asked in a faux concerned voice, "Is she okay? Is she in trouble? She's such a sweet girl. I'd hate for her to be in trouble."

"It's funny that you talk about her and her sister like you actually give a crap, because Scottlynn reported that you raped her." Olivia told him

Kevin looked at her with a faux shocked look, "What?! Never. I would never have done that to her."

"Okay well then you I guess wouldn't mind getting a DNA test to see if you are her son's biological father." Fin said

Then Olivia added, "But then again you probably already know that you're her little boy's birth father because you're filing for custody."

"I...um...I'm shocked. I'm just genuinely shocked at what I'm being accused of." Kevin replied outraged "I didn't rape the little brat. She wanted to have sex with me. She begged me to have sex with her. She had been flirting and seducing me sexually since the minute her social worker drove again. It's not my fault she feels guilty about her actions and her decision."

"You're a sick man, Mr. Woodwin. If what you said is true, you should have alerted her social worker. She was and still is a little girl not yet old enough to legally consent to sex. You knew what you were doing was wrong." Olivia told him before walking away to the squad car and getting in on the passenger side.

Fin took out his handcuffs and cuffed Kevin's hands behind his back as he read him his rights, "Mr. Woodwin, you're under arrest for the rape of Scottlynn Jamison. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be appointed to you."

Then Fin led Kevin to the squad car and put him in the back, before sitting up front to drive back to the precinct.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	5. Starting the process

At the precinct in the interrogation room, Olivia and Fin are trying to get a confession out of Kevin.

"Why did you rape Scottlynn Jamison?" Olivia asked

Kevin sighed exasperated, "I didn't." He wanted to forget about that night because it was the night that he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Did you like it when you heard her screaming and crying for you to stop? Or when you heard her little sister crying and banging on the door? Or maybe it was when you felt her body tremble beneath you?" Olivia asked getting agitated, angry, and frustrated

"I'm telling you. I didn't rape her." Kevin protested as he yelled

Fin gave a small nod and, "Okay then why are you pursuing a suit for custody of her little boy?"

Kevin tried to think of an excuse or lie and when he couldn't he sighed softly, "Okay I did rape her. I don't know why I did and I'm sorry. I know this doesn't excuse what I did to her, bur I had a bad day and I got drunk. I wasn't myself that day. If I wasn't drunk I never would have hurt her. I really do love that little girl and her little sister." Then he added, "I want custody of the little boy to make Scottlynn's life easier. I just want her to be able to relax and be a kid."

"Okay could you tell us what happened that day?" Fin asked

"It started when I came home from work, but it was a little later than usually because I stopped at a bar to have a few drinks. Mollianne ran to me and she called me papa. She'd been doing it for months. I thought it was sweet, but drunken me didn't." Kevin explained before stopping to take a deep breath, "I...um...I pushed her down and then yelled at her for knocking down a vase after she bumped into a shelf that I practically pushed her into. It wasn't her fault." He stopped again and paused before taking another deep breath, "I raised my hand to slap her but Scottlynn ran in front of her sister in a split second. I'm so glad she did. I don't think I could live with myself if I had slapped Mollie. I can barely live with myself knowing what I did to Scottlynn. I vowed never to drink again after that and I haven't."

Olivia nodded, "Okay stick to the topic. What happened next?"

"Then I picked up Scottlynn by her shirt and dragged her to my room. I started taking off my clothes and ordered her to take off hers." Kevin stated as he scrunched his nose "It disgusts me that I did that to her when I think about it."

Olivia pursed her lips together before leaving the interrogation room. She was disgusted and couldn't listen to him anymore. She couldn't believe what he had done to a little girl. A few minutes later, Fin exited the interrogation room.

"Okay it looks like we got the right man, we just need to do a line up and make sure that the victim can ID him." Fin stated

Olivia nodded, "Well his story of what happened matches up with Scottlynn, but I'll still have her come in to ID him. Mollianne should be able to identify him too."

"Okay we'll have them come in tomorrow for that." Fin replied

Fin walked over to Amanda's desk to ask her if she'd be willing to bring Mollianne in to identify Kevin Woodwin, who was the young girl's ex foster dad.

Meanwhile Olivia walked into her office and called Scottlynn.

Scottlynn answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Scottlynn, it's Olivia." Olivia said "Would you be able to come in tomorrow to ID Kevin Woodwin.

Scottlynn froze for a brief moment and made almost no sound. She didn't even breathe.

"Scottlynn? Are you still there?" Olivia asked

Scottlynn took a breath, "Yeah, yes I can come in tomorrow." Then she added, "Thanks for believing me and for helping me."

"You're welcome, Scottlynn. See you tomorrow." Olivia replied before hanging up the phone.

Once Olivia leaves work, she makes a detour to child protective services before going home. After arriving at child protective services, she walks in and waits to be helped.

"Hello? How can I help you?" The receptionist, Leah Bryce asked

"Hi I'm Olivia Benson. I'd like to apply to be an emergency foster parent." Olivia said. She just wants to get Scottlynn and Finley under her roof before completing the paperwork to be a permanent foster parent.

Leah nodded, "Okay give me a few minutes to get the paperwork for you." Then she got up from her desk and walked away to get the paperwork for Olivia.

When Leah returned, she hands the paperwork to Olivia.

"Here you go. Take your time, fill them out and then return them." Leah told Olivia

Olivia gave a small smile and nodded, "Thank you." Then she walked outside, got in her car and headed home as she thought about Scottlynn and Finley in all alone together in that group home with people who probably don't really care about them.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	6. An ID and Regret

The next day, Amanda arrived at the precinct with Mollianne. Then a few minutes later, Scottlynn walked in with Finley on her hip. She walked over to Amanda's desk.

"Hi Scottlynn, are you ready?" Amanda asked

Scottlynn gave a small nod, "Yeah I think so. As ready as I'll ever be anyway." Then she asked, "Do you...would you mind watching Finley for me?"

"No, not at all. I'd be happy to watch him." Amanda replied as she reached for Finley and placed him on her lap.

Scottlynn smiled softly, "Thank you." Then she added, "I'm glad Mollie found someone as great as you to be her mother." Then Scottlynn walked away towards Olivia, who directed Scottlynn towards the room where she'll identify Kevin.

Meanwhile Amanda smiled with pride knowing that her daughter's older sister approved of her. It made her so happy because Scottlynn had played such a big role in Mollianne's life and was so important to Mollianne. Scottlynn shaped the girl who Mollianne is today.

Back with Scottlynn and Olivia. Scottlynn is looking through the one way window when she spots Kevin turns around to face Olivia with a look of fear in her eyes.

"I don't think I can do this. I don't want to anymore." Scottlynn told Olivia

"It's okay, Scottlynn. Don't worry he can't see you." Olivia assured the young girl

Scottlynn turned around and hesitantly pointed to the man holding the number two sign, "That's him. Number two. That's Kevin."

Olivia nodded, "Okay. Thank you, Scottlynn. You were a big help." Then she added, "Also I started the paperwork to become a foster parents."

"Sound good. Thanks for everything you're doing for me, Liv." Scottlynn said

"It's no problem. I'm glad to do it. You and Finley deserve a family." Olivia replied

Then Scottlynn left the room and Mollianne walked in, the two sisters saying hello to each other as they passed by.

"Okay so how does this work?" Mollianne asked Olivia

"It's really easy. All you have to do is point out which one is Kevin. And don't worry, he can't see you." Olivia explained

Mollianne nodded and then turned to look at the men who are lined up.

Meanwhile out in the main area, Scottlynn takes her son, Finley back from Amanda.

"Thanks again for watching him." Scottlynn told Amanda

Amanda smiled, "You're welcome. It was no problem. He's a good kid and a lot of fun." Then she gently holds Finley's hand, "We had fun, didn't we?"

"Yeah!" Finley exclaimed as he smiled and nodded then he looked at Scottlynn, "Manda fun, mama."

Scottlynn smiled at her son as she walked away from Amanda's desk to sit down, "I'm glad you had fun, baby."

A few minutes later, when Kevin is let out of the line up to be led to a jail cell, he sees Scottlynn.

"Scottlynn." Kevin called to her "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't talk to her. Don't even look at her." Olivia told him firmly as she started to direct him away from Scottlynn, but the young girl came towards them.

"Wait, Liv. I want to hear what he has to say." Scottlynn stated. Then she looked at Kevin, "What did you say? Can you please repeat it?"

"I'm sorry, Scottlynn. I never wanted to hurt you. I really did love you and your sister, but you both deserve better than me." Kevin said sincerely "The night I hurt you, I was drunk. I wasn't thinking straight. The next morning I felt so bad about what I did, I vowed never to drink again. And I haven't."

Scottlynn smiled softly, "Thanks. That means a lot to me and I forgive you. At one point, for a while I did love you and so did Mollie."

"Who you?" Finley asked as he toddled over to his mama.

Scottlynn picked up hey son, "Finley, this is Kevin, your daddy. Kevin, meet your son, Finley."

"Dada?" Finley asked a little confused

Kevin smiled, "Hi little guy, it's nice to meet you. And yes, I'm your daddy."

Then Kevin looked at Scottlynn, "He looks just like I did as a toddler."

"He just learned to walk. He's sixteen months old." Scottlynn told Kevin

Then Scottlynn hear from behind her, "Mom! Why are you talking to that jerk? Did you forget what he did to you?"

Scottlynn turned around to face Mollianne, "No, baby I didn't, but he apologized. He sincerely apologized."

"She's right, Mol. I'm sorry." Kevin spoke "I'm so sorry I hurt Scottlynn. I really did love you and I loved hearing you call me papa. I thought it was sweet."

Mollianne took a breath, "I guess I can forgive you...papa." Then she smiled softly

Kevin smiled back at Mollianne, "Thanks. I'm glad you both forgive me."

"Okay you've had you're time to talk." Olivia told them as she started to take Kevin away again

"Wait!" Mollianne yelled as she ran and gave Kevin a hug "Bye papa."

Kevin hugged Mollianne back, "Bye Scottlynn walked up and stood beside Kevin as she whispered, "If you drop you're suit for custody, I'll change my story about what happened. You can still see Finley, but with me as custodian."

"No I can't let you do that, Scottlynn." Kevin whispered back "I committed a crime. I deserve to go to jail."

Scottlynn nodded sadly, "Okay." Thought she still planned on changing her story. Kevin was a good foste dad, before the rape and he was drunk then. He was impaired and not thinking right. Scottlynn didn't think he should be punished for a mistake that he spend the last two years trying to better himself again.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	7. Court day

The next day in the courtroom, at the Arrainment where the judge will be deciding

"Docket number 56231. People vs. Kevin Woodwin. Rape in the first degree." The judge announced "What is the opinion of the people?"

"Remand, your honor." Rafael Barba proclaimsed "Mr. Woodwin committed a heinous crime."

"Your honor, it was a one time crime that my client was drunk for. He has spent the last three years trying to make up or that mistake. He has attended and still attends weekly AA meetings. He hasn't had a drink since that night." Kevin's lawyer, Ben Lawson explained

Then Scottlynn leaned over and whispered to Rafael Barba, "Let him go on his own recoginance. I trust him. He'll come to the court date."

"Your honor..." Rafael started

"You've already had your word, Barba." Judge Kahn said "I hereby release the defendant on his own recoginance." Then he looked at Kevin, "You are expected to come back for your court date."

Kevin nodded, "I will, Your honor."

"You are all free to go." Judge Lahn announced "Now! Leave my courtroom."

Later that night, at Amanda's house when she is tucking Mollianne into bed.

"Okay so tomorrow, you'll have to testify in court." Amanda told her daughter "And you'll be under oath so you have to tell the truth."

Mollianne nodded, "I know, mama. I will." Even though she had no intention of telling the truth. She and Scottlynn were both recanting about the allegations they made again Kevin.

"Alright. Good night, honey. Love you." Amanda replied as she kissed her daughter's forehead

Mollianne reached up and hugged her mom, "Good night, mama. Love you too."

The next day in court, for the trial during Scottlynn's testimony.

"Miss Jamison, will you tell me what it is that the defendant did to you?" Raphael Barba asked

"Nothing. He was a good foster father. Or papa as my little sister calls him." Scottlynn

Raphael took a breath, "Okay Miss Jamison, need I remind you that you are under oath. It's important that you tell the truth."

"I am." Scottlynn insisted "I had him confused with another foster father. Kevin never hurt me."

Raphael looked at the judge, "May I request a short recess, your honor?"

"Court just started, Mr. Barba." The judge replied

Raphael sighed softly, walked to his table and picked up a paper. He walked back over to Scottlynn and handed her the paper, "Miss Jamison, can you please read this out loud for the jury. It's the testimony you gave to Lieutenant Benson."

"I don't want to read it. I can't because none of it is true." Scottlynn stated "Well it is, but it wasn't Kevin that did it to me. It was a different foster father."

"No further questions, your honor." Raphael said as he walked back to his table.

Kevin's lawyer, Ben Lawson approachs Scottlynn and asked, "Miss Jamison, could you please tell the jury about your experience with Mr. Woodwin when he was your foster father?"

"Yeah of course. He was always super sweet and nice to me and my sister. He treated us like we were his own children." Scottlynn explained "He never tried to hurt us unlike all my other foster parents. He was the only one who even loved us. My sister even called him papa."

"So Mr. Woodwin always loved and protected you and your sister?" Ben asked for confirmation

Scottlynn nodded, "Absolutely." Then she looked around at everyone in the courtroom, "I'm so sorry for all the trouble I've caused for the mistake I made. I just got my memories a little mixed up and confused Kevin with another foster father that I had. Kevin's a nice guy. He loved...loves my sister and I. And we love him too. He's our...he's our papa." Then she looked at Mollianne and gave a small smile

Ben looked at the judge, "No further questions your honor."

"Okay we're going to take a short recess." The judge announced "We'll meet back in half an hour."

Scottlynn walked over to Olivia and took Finley from her, "Thanks for watching my son. I have to go now." Then she walked away rather quickly.

"Wait Scottlynn!" Olivia called as she went after Scottlynn "Scottlynn! Can we talk?"

Scottlynn turned around, "Why? What do you want to talk about?"

"What was that about it the courtroom? Why'd you lie?" Olivia asked

"I didn't." Scottlynn replied upset "Now if you excuse me I have to go and before you offer I don't need a ride. At least not from you." Then Scottlynn walked out of the courtroom with her son and then outside she caught the bus and headed back to her group home.

Half an hour later, court is back in session and Mollianne is on the stand.

"So Miss Rollins, what happened almost three years ago at night on July 28 when your Mr. Woodwin came home?" Raphael asked

"When Kevin came home, I ran and greeted him. He hugged me and then Scottlynn and I helped him up to bed because he was staggering and Scottlynn knew he was drunk. She wanted him to sleep it off. He thought it was a good idea because he didn't want to hurt either of us." Mollianne explained

Raphael took a deep breath, "Isn't it true that you told Lieutenant Benson that Mr. Woodwin pushed you down?"

"Objection. Heresay." Ben yelled

The judge nodded, "Sustained."

"Okay no further questions, your honor." Raphael said as he walked back to his table

Ben looked at the judge, "No questions, your honor."

"Alright. Court is adjourned pending the verdict of the jury." The judge announced

Once outside the courtroom, Raphael walks up to Olivia, "What happened? Why did Scottlynn and Molliann recant? We're going to lose the case. Kevin is going to walk."

"I wish I knew what happened, but I don't. I don't know what caused them to recant." Olivia replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	8. Confusion and Talks

The next day, Olivia went to Scottlynn's group home. When she knocked on the door an older lady answered.

"Hello how can I help you?" The lady, Mayella Louise asked

Olivia nodded and showed her badge, "I'm Lieutenant Olivia Benson. I'd like to talk to Scottlynn Jamison about the testimony she made it court. There were some inconsistencies with that story and the one she told me."

"Okay come in." Mayella Louise replied "I'll let Scottlynn know you're here."

Olivia smiled softly as she walked in, "Thank you."

Mayella Louise walks to Scottlynn's room, knocks on the door and then lets herself in.

"Olivia's here to talk to you about the court trial." Mayella Louise told Scottlynn

"I don't care. I don't want to talk to her." Scottlynn replied without looking up from were she is sitting as she plays with Finley.

Mayella Louise sighed softly, "Come on, Scottlynn. This woman has helped you so much. She's been nothing but nice to you. You should talk to her."

Meanwhile a few minutes later, while Olivia is in the front room, she hears Scottlynn's voice.

"No! I'm not talking to her. I don't want to and you can't make me." Olivia over heard Scottlynn yell "If I want to talk to her I have her number. I'll call her. Until then tell her to go away. Tell her that Finley and I don't need her. She doesn't need to foster us, because when I turn sixteen I'm going to get emancipated and take care of myself and my son." Then she added, "Tell her to drop the whole nice person act because I'm not falling for it anymore."

Mayella sighed and then walked back to the front room where Olivia is waiting.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. Scottlynn's not feeling too well right now. She doesn't feel up to talking." Mayella Louise fibbed

Olivia gave a sad nod, "Okay I'll call tomorrow to check on her and see if she's feeling better. I'm not giving up on her."

Meanwhile at Amanda's house, Amanda is talking with Mollianne trying to figure out why she changed her story.

"Mollie, please talk to me." Amanda pleaded "Why did you and Scottlynn change your story? Why did you recant?"

"I told you already, ma, we didn't. Scottlynn simply remembered the truth. Papa never hurt us." Mollianne explained

Amanda took a deep breath, "Okay then how come when you saw Scottlynn talking to Kevin in the precinct you asked her if she forgot what he did to her?"

"I was going off of what she told me. I wasn't in the room when she was raped, but I should have known it wasn't papa. He loves us." Mollianne told her mom

"Did Kevin threaten you, Scottlynn, or Finley?" Amanda asked

Mollianne shook her head, "No, he would never. He loves us." Then she ran to her room and slammed the door.

Amanda just sat in the family room and sighed softly.

Back at the group home with Scottlynn, she is sitting in her room playing with Finley when her phone suddenly rings.

"Hello?" Scottlynn says as she answers the phone

"Why did you lie in court? I told you not to." Scottlynn heard the voice on the other line say.

Scottlnn took a deep breath, "Kevin, I'm sorry. I couldn't let you go to jail for hurting me only once. You were drunk and disoriented. You weren't thinking straight." Then she added, "Other people have hurt me a lot worse. You loved and cared for Mollie and I. You were the only one who did."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I committed a crime when I raped you, and just because I was drunk it doesn't excuse what I did." Kevin explained

"To me it does, Kevin." Scottlynn replied "It's the difference between you and a cold-hearted child molestor. It's the difference between you and Kyle."

"Who's Kyle?" Kevin asked confused and concerned

Scottlynn sighed softly, "No one. It doesn't matter. He's not in my life anymore. I have to go now. Bye."

"Wait! Scottlynn, don't hang up!" Kevin called through the phone, but it was already to late.

Then Kevin grabs his coat, gets in the car and drives to the SVU precinct. Once he walks in he requests to speak to Lieutenant Benson.

"Where's Lieutenant Benson? I need to talk to her." Kevin stated

Amanda got up from her desk and walked over to him, "She stepped out for a while. Maybe I can help. What do you need?"

"Scottlynn and Mollianne they lied in court. I really did rape Scottlynn and I'm very sorry I did. I was drunk and impaired. I've spent everyday since that night going to AA meetings and I haven't had a drop of alcohol since." Kevin explained "I really did...do love Scottlynn and Mollianne. If I wasn't drunk that night I never would have hurt them. I wanted to adopt them."

Amanda nodded, "Okay why did they recant?"

"Because I apologized and they forgave me. Scottlynn changed her mind about pressing charges. I told her not to, but Scottlynn's so stubborn sometimes and doesn't listen. Mollianne does whatever Scottlynn tells her to. I promise I didn't threaten them into keeping quiet." Kevin told the detective

"Yeah alright. I believe you." Amanda replied "I'll be sure to tell my Lieutenant."

Kevin smiled softly, "Thank you." Then he turned around and left.

As Kevn is pulling into the driveway of his house, he sees Scottlynn sitting on his front porch with Finley on her lap.

Kevin walks up to his front door and looks at Scottlynn as he asked, "What are doing here?"

"Finley wanted to see his daddy." Scottlynn replied

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	9. Arrest her

"Scottlynn, please go home. You can't be here." Kevin told her

Scottlynn shrugged, "That's just your opinion. I can be here if I want to."

Kevin sighed, "What's it going to take to get you to leave?"

"Nothing. I'll leave when I'm ready." Scottlynn replied "May I come inside?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Kevin responded as he opened his door.

Scottlynn nodded, "Okay but just know that I'm going to sit outside your house until you let me in."

"You'll be sitting there a long time then." Kevin told Scottlynn

"Okay if you won't let me in for me at least let me in for Finley. Wouldn't you like to spend time with him?" Scottlynn asked

Kevin sighed softly and finally gave in, "Fine come on in."

Scottlynn smiled softly, "Thank you."

Meanwhile at the precinct, with Amanda once Olivia gets back to her office, Amanda knocks and then opens the door.

"Lieutenant, could I talk to you?" Amanda asked

Olivia nodded, "Yeah about what?"

"Well for one, Kevin Woodwin came in. He said that Mollianne and Scottlynn recanted because he apologized and they forgave him." Amanda explained "What would you like to do about it?"

Olivia thought for a moment and then sighed softly, "Arrest Scottlynn for filing a false report and taking it all the way to court. You and Fin can make the arrest. I would do it, but she refuses to see or talk to me."

"Are you sure, Lieutenant? I'm not so sure arresting her is the way to go? What if she just shuts down more?" Amanda asked

"Trust me on this, Rollins." Olivia replied "I know what I'm doing."

Amanda nodded, "Yes, Lieutenant." Then she walked out of Olivia's office and over to Fin's desk.

"We've been told to arrest Scottlynn Jamison for making a false report." Amanda told her partner

Fin nodded, "Okay well let's go pick her up."

Amanda looked confused, "How can you be happy about this?"

"Trust me, Rollins. I'm not happy about this, but I don't have a choice and neither do you." Fun explained "I've just learned to accept whatever is thrown my way."

"Yeah I know, but I don't like it. I don't think it's fair to arrest a girl who had already been through more than we can imagine." Amanda stated

Fin nodded, "Yeah I know. I totally agree, but we have to follow procedure."

Meanwhile at Kevin's house with Scottlynn, Finley and Kevin. Kevin is bouncing Finley on his lap while he talks to Scottlynn.

"So you mentioned a man named Kyle when we were on the phone. Who is he? What did he do to you? Did he...um...did he rape you?"

Scottlynn took a deep breath, "I was...um...I was only ten. Kyle was my foster brother. He was sixteen. He raped me. Twice. The second time was because he tried to rape Mollie, but I cut in between them so he just raped me." Then she added, "And that wasn't all he did. He used to touch m...me on my...my privates and my underdeveloped br...breasts. He would s...suck on my nipples. It hurt so bad."

"I'm so sorry, Scottlynn." Kevin apologized "You should tell someone."

Scottlynn shrugged and shook her head, "No, it's alright. It was before I knew you. You really did love and care for Mollie and I. I'll always be grateful to you for that."

"You're welcome." Kevin replied with a soft smile "You and Mollie are very easy to love. I don't understand why you both weren't adopted when you were little."

"Nobody wanted us. They didn't want a sibling group. No one wants sibling groups." Scottlynn explained

"I did and I still do." Kevin told Scottlynn

Finley started babbling as she looked at Scottlynn, "Mama!" Then he reached up and grabbed Kevin's face as he also looked up, "Dada?!"

"Yeah baby, I am. I'm your daddy." Kevin told the little boy with a smile

Scottlynn smiled softly, "Aww, Finn loves you. He remembers you." Then she added, "Next time I come to visit I'll bring Mollie. I know she'd like to see you."

"Okay." Kevin replied with a small nod as he played and gently bounced Finley on his lap.

Back with Amanda and Fin, after they arrive at Scottlynn's group home, they knock on the door.

Mayella Louise answers the door with a confused look on her face, "Hello? Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm detective Tutuola and this is my partner, detective Rollins. We're looking for Scottlynn Jamison." Fin explained

"She left with her son a while ago." Mayella Louise told the detectives

Amanda gave a soft nod, "Do you know where she is? Did she say where she was going?"

Mayella Louise thought for a moment and then shook her head, "No, no, I don't think so. Just that she had some errands to run and then maybe go visit an old friend."

"Okay. Thanks for the help." Fin replied before he and Amanda turned away to leave

"May I ask why you're looking for Scottlynn?" Mayella Louise asked

Amanda turned her head to look at the older woman who is probably in her late fifties, "It's a police matter, ma'am."

Then once Amanda and Fin are back in their squad car, Fin looks at Amanda and asked, "You don't think that Scottlynn would go see Kevin, do you?"

"I'm actually willing to bet money on it." Amanda told her partner

Fin gave a nod and started driving as he commented, "Yeah, okay, but I'm not going to make that bet with you, Manda."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	10. Old Memories

Upon arriving at Kevin's house, Amanda and Fin knocked on the door. Kevin opened the door with Finley no longer in his arms.

"Hello officers, can I help you?" Kevin asked

"Is Scottlynn Jamison here?" Fin asked "We need to find her."

Kevin looked confused, "Why?"

"Just because of a police matter." Amanda replied "Is she here or not?"

"Depends on why you need to find her." Kevin told them

Fin took a breath, "Look mister, we have a warrant for Scottlynn's arrest so if she's here you need to tell us."

Kevin looked shocked and paused for a moment before giving a small nod, "Yeah Scottlynn's here. I'll go get her."

About twenty minutes later at the precinct in the interrogation room, Olivia is in there with Scottlynn.

"Okay Scottlynn, tell me the truth. Why'd you recant about the allegations you made against Kevin? Why'd you lie in court?" Olivia asked

Scottlynn sat there in silence and after a couple minutes Olivia spoke again.

"You'll have to talk to me eventually, Scottlynn." Olivia told the young girl "You have no where to go and I could stay here all day."

Scottlynn still just sat in silence as she stared at Olivia almost as if she is challenging the older woman. After a few minutes, Olivia just gave up and walked out of the interrogation room. She then sent Amanda into the room to question Scottlynn.

"Hey Scottlynn, can I ask you a few questions? Or are you still not up for talking?" Amanda asked

Scottlynn shrugged, "It depends. Do you believe me that Kevin never touched me?"

"I don't know. It's a little suspicious how you gave us a story about how he raped you and filed for custody of your son and then after seeing him again you recanted in court." Amanda explained

"Well believe me, Kevin is a good man. I made a mistake and confused him with someone else." Scottlynn replied

Amanda gave a nod, "Are you sure that you're not just afraid of him?"

"Kevin's a good man. He never touched me. He's not Kyle!" Scottlynn yelled

Amanda looked confused, "Who's Kyle?"

Then Scottlynn shut down again and wouldn't say a word.

"Is there a reason why you keep refusing to talk?" Amanda asked

"Because you and Lieutenant Benson won't believe me. I'm frustrated." Scottlynn explained

Amanda nodded, "That's understandable, but we're just trying to do our job and figure out why you changed your story after seeing Kevin practically right before court." Then she asked, "Could you tell me who Kyle is?"

Scottlynn remained silent once again. She wouldn't say a word. She didn't want to have to talk about Kyle and keep repeating her statement and then have to say it again in court. In front of Kyle. She didn't want to face him again. She couldn't face him again. Not when she was still so scared of him. Not after the threat he made years ago.

"Who's Kyle, honey?" Amanda asked again "What did he do to you?

Scottlynn just sat quietly as she stared at Amanda.

Amanda waited patiently for an answer for a few minutes. Then she asked, "Scottlynn, sweetie, can you please answer the question? Who's Kyle?"

"No one." Scottlynn replied "I'm sorry. I've said to much."

"You barely said anything." Amanda told Scottlynn "Please honey, I want to help. Tell me who Kyle is."

Scottlynn shook her head, "I'm sorry. I can't." Then she mumbled, "I...I promised."

"What, honey? What was that?" Amanda asked

Scottlynn looked down and fiddled with her thumbs. She didn't talk or say a word. Just quietly kept her peace.

"Okay keep your peace. When you're ready to talk tap on the glass." Amanda said to Scottlynn after a few minutes of silence. Then she got up and walked out of the interrogation room.

In the hallway, with Olivia, Dr. Huang, and Olivia.

"What's wrong? Why isn't she talking much?" Olivia asked "I don't understand. She gave her statement to me so easily."

Amanda shrugged, "I don't know, but I can't get much out of her."

Olivia and Amanda looked over at Dr. Haunt who said, "I can't really say without talking to her."

"Alright. Go ahead." Olivia told him

Dr. Haung nodded and then walked into the interrogation room. He introduced himself, "Hi Scottlynn, I'm Dr. Huang. I'd like to talk to you for a few minutes. I'm the SVU psychiatric therapist."

"I'm not crazy." Scottlynn yelled

"I didn't say you were." Dr. Haung replied calmly. Then he asked, "Could you tell me about yourself?"

"My name's Scottlynn. I just turned fifteen. My parents died in a car accident when I was three. They were bringing my little sister home from the hospital. She lived by the way." Scottlynn explained. Then she added, "I grew up in foster care where I raised and protected my little sister until we were separated two years ago."

Dr. Huang gave a small nod, "Could you tell me about your foster parents?"

Scottlynn took a deep breath, "First we had the Anderson's. It was a single guy wanting to adopt, but his wife had just died so he was grieving and always drunk. Mollie was a colicky baby and he hated the crying. He would yell at me when Mollie cried and cried. He never hit me or touched me. Next we had the Donati's, the foster dad was almost never around but when he was, he was really sweet. He would play with me and he would make Mollie laugh and smile. He was the only one other than me that could get Mollie to sleep. The foster mom didn't like when we made noise or accidentally got into trouble. She would hit us, we'll mainly me, because I protected Mollie. I never let anyone hurt her. I couldn't because I promised my parents I'd look after her for them."

"Okay could you tell me about any foster parents who may have touched you? Who may have abused you sexually?" Dr. Huang asked

Scottlynn didn't want to talk about that so she just talked about something else, "I'm so glad Mollie was adopted and is finally safe and loved. I mean of course I love her, but I'm glad she has a proper mom and a stable home. The foster system sucks. It sucks bouncing around from house to house. Never knowing when you'll be taken away and moved to another foster home."

Dr. Huang nodded and then noticed Scottlynn's bracelet, "Why don't you tell me about the bracelet you're wearing that says mommy? Is it because of your son?"

"No, I've had this for seven years. Mollie made it for me as a Mother's Day present. She made one for herself that says baby. Because she was like my baby."

\- Flashback -

Five year old, Mollianne wakes up really early and goes into eight year old, Scottlynn's room with a small present and a card.

"Happy Mother's Day, mommy." Mollianne exclaimed as she crawled up on the bed.

Scottlynn woke up and smiled as she hugged Mollianne, "Thank you, baby." Then she kissed Mollianne's head.

"Here, mommy. I got you a present." Mollianne said as she handed Scottlynn a badly wrapped present.

Scottlynn smiled as she opened it and is surprised to find a homemade bracelet with beaded letters that spell 'Mommy'.

"Thanks baby. I love it. I'll wear it everyday." Scottlynn tells Mollianne as she puts on the bracelet.

Mollianne then shows Scottlynn her wrist, "I made it at school, and I have a matching one. See it spells 'baby', because I'm your baby."

Scottlynn smiled and hugged Mollianne as she nodded, "Yes, you are my baby."

"Okay open your card now, mommy." Mollianne told Scottlynn.

Scottlynn opened the card and was surprised and touched by the words written in crayon. It read, 'Someday when I'm older with kids of my own, I hope to be a mommy as great as you'.

"Aww that's sweet, baby. I love it." Scottlynn told Mollianne as she hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

Mollianne hugged Scottlynn baby, "I'm glad you like it, mommy, because I really wanted you to. I love you so much, mommy."

"I love you more, baby." Scottlynn replied

\- End of flashback -

Meanwhile in the main room of the precinct, Mollianne walked in because she just got out of school and is looking for her mama. When she finds her mama and Olivia by the interrogation room which Scottlynn is in, Mollianne gets upset.

"Why did you arrest my mom?!" Mollianne yelled as she opened the interrogation room door.

"Wait! Mollie, I can explain." Amanda called but it was too late.

Back in the interrogation room, Scottlynn looked up and saw Mollie.

"Mom!" Mollianne exclaimed as she threw her arms around Scottlynn

Scottlynn hugged Mollie back, "Hi baby."

"Why'd they arrest you, mom?" Mollianne asked

"It doesn't matter." Scottlynn replied "Go back and see your mama."

Mollianne shook her head, "No! Mommy, I don't want to."

"Please Mollie. I'll be fine. I promise." Scottlynn told Mollianne.

Mollianne sighed softly, "Okay mom." Then she added, "I love you."

"I love you too." Scottlynn replied

Once Mollianne had left and was gone out of the interrogation room. Scottlynn looked Dr. Huang straight in the eyes and said, "I'm ready to talk. I'll tell you who Kyle is and what he did to me." She wanted to get justice. If not for herself, for Mollie, who Kyle almost touched.

Dr. Huang nodded, "Okay well I'm not a detective so I can't take statements, but I'll get Detective Rollins for you."

"Can you...um...can you get Lieutenant Benson too?" Scottlynn asked

"Of course." Dr. Huang replied before walking out of the interrogation room where he saw sad looks on Amanda and Olivia's faces.

"What's wrong with Scottlynn?" Olivia asked "Why doesn't she want to talk about certain things?"

"What I gathered from her is that she's really guarded. She has a lot of walls to protect her from getting hurt." Dr. Huang explained

Amanda nodded, "Okay well let's go talk to her."

As Olivia and Amanda walked into the interrogation room, Olivia asked, "Okay Scottlynn, sweetheart, it's time to talk. Who's Kyle? What did he do to you?"

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	11. Who's Kyle?

_Previously..._

 _As Olivia and Amanda walked into the interrogation room, Olivia asked, "Okay Scottlynn, sweetheart, it's time to talk. Who's Kyle? What did he do to you?"_

* * *

"Please, please, don't go after Kyle. I'll tell you who he is and what he did to me, but I don't want to press charges." Scottlynn told them as she begged

Amanda sighed softly, "Honey, what he did to you wasn't okay. We have to catch him and put him away so he doesn't hurt other little girls."

"Please he can't find out I told about him or what he did to me." Scottlynn added

"Scottlynn, sweetie, did Kyle threaten you?" Olivia asked

Scottlynn sniffled as tears started to stream down her face and she nodded, "Ye...yes. He said he'd kill me if I went to the hospital or the police."

"Okay well I promise we won't let that happen. We'll protect you, honey." Amanda said as she felt her heart breaking. "Don't worry about him or what he told you. Just tell us what he did to you."

Scottlynn took a deep breath and just looked into Olivia's kind, loving eyes, "Kyle was mine and Mollie's foster brother when I was ten and she was seven. Kyle was sixteen." Then she paused and took another deep breath, "He raped me tw...twice and mo...molested me. He t...touch...touched my pri...privates and my under...underdeveloped br...breasts. He also su...sucked on my nip...nipples. It...it hurt so bad." Then Scottlynn took another breath before adding, "And a few times he ma...made me give him a blow job." By now tears are flowing fast down Scottlynn's face as she sniffles.

"Does this Kyle have a last name?" Amanda asked

Scottlynn nodded, "Yingley."

"Okay we'll catch him. I promise." Amanda assured the girl "But honey, I have to ask. Did Kevin rape you?"

With tears still falling down her cheeks as Scottlynn nodded and begged, "Please don't send him to jail. Not for one mistake that he was drunk for and has spent the last two years trying to make up for. Unlike Kyle, he won't hurt another little girl. He's a good man. He's nothing like Kyle. Please convince the judge or whoever deals with this to plead down and only give him probation. He was one of the nicest foster parents Mollie and I had. I believe he really did love us. He never planned on hurting me." Then she added, "Please. My son needs his father."

"Okay I'll see what I can do." Olivia told Scottlynn

"Thank you, Lieutenant Benson." Scottlynn replied with a soft smile

After Amanda left the interrogation room and as Olivia is about to leave Scottlynn calls out to her, "Lieutenant Benson."

Olivia turned around and faced Scottlynn, "Yes sweetheart?"

"Um...I'm sorry for refusing to talk to you earlier and for not seeing when you can to the group home yesterday." Scottlynn apologized "And if you heard what I had yelled I'm sorry about that too. I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said those things." Then she looked down, "If you don't want to foster Finley and I anymore I'd understand."

Olivia felt her heart breaking as she walked over to Scottlynn and place her hand under the girl's chin forcing her to look up, "Scottlynn, sweetheart, I promise there is nothing you could do or say to make me not want to foster you and Finley. You two deserve a family and I want to give you that."

"O...ookay." Scottlynn stuttered as she sniffled and gave a small nod. Then she asked, "Am I still under arrest?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, you're a free young lady, Scottlynn."

Meanwhile at Amanda's desk, Amanda is sitting with Mollianne while talking to her.

"Mollie, honey, I hope you understand that I didn't want to arrest Scottlynn, but I didn't have a choice." Amanda explained "I was just listening to my lieutenant's orders."

Mollianne rolled her eyes, "Whatever ma."

"Don't roll your eyes at me. It's disrespectful, and I'm you're mother." Amanda said firmly

"No you're not. You're my mama and that's because I allowed you to be." Mollianne yelled "Scottlynn is my mom and my mother died."

Back with Scottlynn as she is walking out of the precinct, she thought back to what she told Dr. Haunt and flashes back to her's and Mollie's first and second foster home.

\- Flashback -

Three year old, Scottlynn is in her first foster home with her one week baby sister Mollianne, which is colicky and crying.

"Shut the brat up!" Their foster father, Mr. Anderson yelled

Scottlynn sighed as she gently bounced Mollianne in her arms, "I'm trying, sir." Then she whispered, "Shh baby...shh don't cry. You're okay. Big sister Scottie is here. Please don't cry, baby."

Mollianne's cries however didn't let up, so Scottlynn decided to sing a song that mommy always sang to her.

"How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough, is forever enough? How long do you want to be loved? Is forever enough? Cause I'm never, never giving you up." Scottlynn sang to her baby sister whose cries still didn't lessen.

"If you don't shut the brat up I'm going to shut her up myself." Mr. Anderson yelled

Scottlynn sighed as she begged, "Oh please Mollie, please baby, please stop crying. You're going to get us in trouble."

And then like magic, Mollianne looked up at Scottlynn with a very concerned look and immediately stopped crying.

Scottlynn smiled softly as she sighed relieved and gave Mollianne lots of kisses, "Oh thank you, Mollie. Thank you, baby. I love you so much. I promise to always love and protect you."

\- End of flashback -

\- Flashback -

Nine month old, Mollianne is crawling around their foster home, the Donati's and four year old Scottlynn is watching her to make sure Mollianne doesn't get into anything.

Mollianne looks back at Scottlynn every once in a while and smiles an almost toothless smile. She had one tooth in the front top and two teeth in the front bottom. Then she faces forward and crawls over to a cord and starts pulling on it. The cord is for a lamp that's on a side table.

"Mollie! No!" Scottlynn tells Mollianne, who still pulls on the cord.

"Mollianne! No stop!" Scottlynn yells firmly as she walks over to pick up Mollianne.

As Scottlynn picks up Mollianne, the lamp falls over and breaks. Scottlynn stares at the lamp shocked and scared while Mollianne smiles and claps.

Their foster mother, Karen Donati yells as she walks into the room, "What was that?! What did you do this time?!"

"I'm sorry." Scottlynn apologized as she set Mollianne on the ground behind her "I'm sorry. I broke your lamp. I tripped on the cord."

"What am I supposed to do now, you pest? I can't leave you and your worthless sister alone for five minutes." Karen yelled at Scottlynn as she hit the girl dozens of times "Clean up this mess. Now!"

Scottlynn nodded as use tried to hold the tears in, "Yes ma'am."

When Karen left the room Scottlynn picked up Mollianne.

"It's okay, baby. I'm okay." Scottlynn assured her sister

\- End of flashback -

\- Flashback -

Scottlynn is brought out of her thoughts when she hears Mollie calling out to her.

"Mom!" Mollianne yelled "Mom! Mommy!"

Scottlynn turned around and faces Mollie, "What's up, baby? Why aren't you with your mama?"

"I'm mad at her." Mollianne replied. Then she asked, "Where are you going?"

"To Kevin's." Scottlynn told Mollie "I was there with Finley before I was arrested. Finley's still there."

Mollianne nodded, "Can I go with you, mom?"

"Yeah of course, Mol." Scottlynn responded as Mollie smiled happily and they walked to Kevin's house.

Upon arriving at Kevin's house, they knocked on the door which was opened by a very shocked Kevin, who is holding Finley.

"I told them about Kyle." Scottlynn simply stated

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	12. Family Talks and Law

After Kevin welcomed Scottlynn and Mollianne into his house and they all sat down in the living.

"What? Why would you tell them about Kyle?" Kevin asked

"It was an accident." Scottlynn replied "I was trying to convince them of your innocence and I yelled that you weren't Kyle."

Mollianne looks at Scottlynn shocked, "You said that?! And you told them all about what Kyle did to you?" When Scottlynn nodded, Mollianne added, "Kyle's going to kill you just like he said. Why would you risk your life?"

"I had to otherwise they would have held me in contempt. Plus your mama and Lieutenant Benson assured me that they would protect me." Scottlynn told Mollianne

Mollianne nodded, "Okay well I trust Lieutenant Benson, but I don't trust my mama so much right now."

Kevin piped in and asked, "So Scottlynn, what do you want to do?"

"I should probably head back to the group home so that Madam Mayella Louise doesn't worry. I'll come back and visit tomorrow." Scottlynn says as she takes Finley from Kevin. Then she looks at Finley, "Say bye to daddy, baby."

"Bye bye dada." Finley said as he waves

"Bye my son." Kevin replied "I love you, buddy."

Scottlynn looks at Mollianne, "Come on, Mollie. I should take you back home."

Mollianne shook her head, "There is no way in hell I'm going home. I'm still too mad at my mama to face her. Plus I was kind of rude to her. She might be mad at me. I want to give her more time to cool down."

"Mollie, your mama won't be mad at you. Disappointed? Yes, but she'll also be worried if you don't go home." Scottlynn explained

Mollianne sighed, "Fine." Then she hugged Kevin, "Bye papa I love you."

"Bye Mol. Love you too." Kevin told her "Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow."

Then Scottlynn, Finley, and Mollianne left Kevin's house.

Meanwhile Olivia is talking to ADA Raphael Barba and asking if they can make a plea deal with Kevin Woodwin.

Raphael tells Olivia, "No! I'm sorry, Liv, but I'm not going to plea down the charges against Kevin. He committed a heinousness crime. He deserves to serve time and be on the sex offender registry. "

"Please, Barba?" Olivia begged "Plus you don't really have a case anymore. Scottlynn and Mollianne recanted. Also Scottlynn now refuses to press charges."

Raphael sighed heavily, "No jail time, five years community service and he goes on the registry."

Olivia shook her head, "No can do. Scottlynn wants Kevin in her son's life."

"You're tying my hands here, Liv." Raphael told her. Then he added, "Fine. Ten years community service, no jail time, and he doesn't go on the registry."

Olivia smiled, "Deal. It's nice doing business with you, Barba." Theh she walked out of his office happily

"Likewise." Barba mumbled sarcastically as Olivia closed the door.

Back with Scottlynn, as she and Mollianne are walking up to the door of Mollianne's house.

"Please, mom, please don't take me back." Mollianne begged

Scottlynn just ignored Mollie and kept walking.

"Please, mommy, please. I don't want to go back." Mollianne pleaded almost crying "Please, I can't face my mama. I'm not ready."

Scottlynn sighed and turned to face Mollianne, "Okay Mollie, baby, talk to me. What did you tell your mama? Why are you so scared?"

"I was disrespectful and rude." Mollianne started. Then she took a deep breath, "I yelled at her after she warned me not to do disrespectful to her because she's my mother. I told her she wasn't my mother. She's my mama and that's only because I allowed her to be. I said that you were my mom and that my mother is dead." By now Mollianne is crying.

Finley reached his hand out to wipe Mollie's tears, "Mollie, no cwy."

"Oh Mollie." Scottlynn said with a sigh "You really shouldn't have said those things. I understand that you were mad about your mama arresting me, but that doesn't mean I you can be disrespectful to her. Also I know you are scared now, but on of the things about growing up is that when you get in trouble you have to face your consequences, not run from them or avoid them."

Mollianne nodded and sniffled, "I know, mom, but I'm not afraid of getting in trouble. I'm scared because what if my mama doesn't want me anymore because of what I said? What if she thinks that I don't want her to be my mama anymore? I love her so much. I don't want to lose her." Mollianne starts crying again

Scottlynn hugs Mollianne, "I can't tell you for sure what your mama is thinking, but I know she loves you very much and she'll never not want you. Although don't take my word for it. Talk to your mama, and to do that you have to walk into your house."

"I know, mom, I will. Bye mom. Love you." Mollianne said as she hugged Scottlynn back and then headed inside of her house.

Scottlynn watched Mollianne walk in the house and close the door before turning around and walking in the direction of her group home. As she walks home, her mind wanders to when she was ten. It was one of the times after Kyle hurt her and how Mollianne had comforted her afterward.

\- Flashback -

Ten year old, Scottlynn is left whimpering in her room after Kyle had raped and molested her.

Seven year old, Mollianne sees Kyle leaving Scottlynn's room. He has a smug smile on his face and Mollianne hears Scottlynn's soft whimpers.

"What did you do to my mommy?" Mollianne asked Kyle angrily as she blocked his path

Kyle became very angry as his face turned an angry red color and Mollianne swore she could see smoke coming out of his ears. He yells, "Get out of my way, small fry." As he pushed her out of the way

Mollianne hit the wall and fell down, but she stood right up, brushed off the pain and walked into Scottlynn's room to check on her.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Mollianne asked scared that something might be really wrong with her 'mommy'.

Scottlynn forced a smile and nodded, "Yeah baby. I'm fine."

Mollianne crawled up on the bed and snuggled into Scottlynn's side, "Are you sure you're okay, mommy? I heard you crying."

Scottlynn wrapped an arm around Mollianne and held her close, "Really I'm okay, baby. Especially now that I have my special, special baby girl with me."

"I'm glad I can make you better, mommy." Mollianne replied "I love you, mommy."

"I love you more, baby." Scottlynn told Mollianne before placing a kiss on the little girl's head.

\- End of flashback -

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	13. Good News

After Mollianne walked into her house and announced that she is home, Amanda ran and hugged her daughter before expressing her worry about her daughter.

"Mama, I need to talk to you. Let's go sit down." Mollianne told her mom

Then Amanda and Mollianne walked into the living room and sat down.

"Okay what do you have to talk to me about, honey?" Amanda asked

Mollianne took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for being disrespectful, mama. I was upset but I shouldn't have been rude to you. I shouldn't have said you weren't my mom, because you are. It doesn't matter what I call you, you're still my mother. But Scottlynn is also my mom and so is the woman who gave birth to me."

"Oh Mollie, it's okay. I've already forgiven." Amanda assured her daughter

Mollianne nodded, "Okay, but there's more. It's the reason why I ran away." Then she took another deep breath, "I...um...I was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore. That you'd think that I didn't want you to be my mama anymore before of what said. And I love you so much. I don't want to lose you."

"Oh my baby. "Amanda said with a sigh as she took Mollianne's hands into her own "Mollie, honey, you're a kid. You're going to get mad at me. You're going to say things you don't mean and I understand that. I will never ever not want you anymore. You are my daughter and I am your mama for now and forever. Okay?"

"Okay mama." Mollianne replied

Amanda kissed Mollianne's forehead and then pulled her into a hug. Mollianne hugged her mama back.

The next day, as Olivia walked into the precinct she is bombarded by two of her detectives, Sonny Carisi and Amanda Rollins.

"So Lieutenant, we did some research on Kyle Yingley and found out that he's in jail and already on the sex offender registry. He was arrested two years ago in Boston for multiples rapes and sodomy of young girls." Amanda explained

Olivia nodded, "Well that's good news. Scottlynn will be happy to hear that. Thank you Rollins and Carisi."

"You're welcome, Lieu." Sonny replied

"It was no problem." Amanda added "Scottlynn is my daughter's sister and so that makes her family to me, which means I care about her."

Olivia smiled softly and then headed into her office. Her cell phone rings as soon as she sets her bag down on the desk.

"Hello?" Olivia says as she answers the phone

"Yes, hi Miss Benson." Then man says "I'm Jonah Michaels from social services. I'm calling to schedule a home study to see if your home is suitable for kids." Then he asked, "When would be best for you?"

"Oh umm...When's the soonest time you have available?" Olivia asked

Jonah checked his calendar really quickly, then asked, "Does next Tuesday at 8:00 am work for you?"

"Yes absolutely" Olivia replied "Thank you."

"Okay see you then, Miss Benson." Jonah told her before hanging up.

Meanwhile at the group home with Scottlynn and Finley. Scottlynn is watching Finley play with some blocks as she realizes that Mother's Day is in a week. She thinks back to her first Mother's Day with Finley.

\- Flashback -

Scottlynn's POV

They say being a mother changes you, which is true. I was like a mother to my sister before my son came along and I love my sister like a daughter, but the strength of my love for son doesn't compare to the love I have for my sister. It doesn't even come close. The bond between a mother and her child is unlike any other and you couldn't possibly understand until you are a mother.

As I spend my first Mother's Day with my son I think how lucky I am to have him, but it's also bittersweet because it's my first Mother's Day without my sister.

End of Scottlynn's POV

Scottlynn is taking a walk in the park with her four month old son, Finley.

"Look baby, look at the clouds in the sky." Scottlynn told her son as she pointed up to the sky and the clouds

Then Scottlynn sat down on the grass, spread a blanket out, and laid Finley on it. She played peek-a-boo with him.

"Peek-a-boo." Scottlynn said as she covered her eyes and then uncovered them

Finley smiles and giggles as he looks at his mama.

Scottlynn's POV

Being a teen mother I get a lot of stares and judgy looks, but I don't care because my son comes first and I love him. Now I'd just like to add one of my favorite quotes.

'Being a young mom means that we met a little early, but it also means I get to love you a little longer. Some people said that my life ended when I had a baby, but my life had just begun. You didn't take away from my future, you gave me a new one.

\- End of Flashback -

Scottlynn cries both hapy and sad tears at that memory and wonders if she'll ever have a mother to celebrate Mother's Day with or if the mother she had is the only one that she'll ever have had.

Suddenly Scottlynn's thoughts are interrupted by a knock on her door and the sound of Mayella Louise's voice.

"Come in" Scottlynn told her

Mayella Louise walked in and handed her phone to Scottlynn, "It's Lieutenant Benson. She has something to talk to you about."

"Thanks Mayella Louise." Scottlynn replied as she brought the phone to her ear, "Hi Lieutenant Benson, what do you have to tell me?"

"It's about Kyle. It's good news though." Olivia told Scottlynn "He's already in jail. He was arrested two years ago."

Scottlynn sighed softly relieved, "Thank you, Lieutenant Benson."

"You're welcome, Scottlynn. And you can call me Olivia or Liv." Olivia stated

"Alright. I'll consider it." Scottlynn responded "Bye."

"Bye Scottlynn." Olivia said before hanging up.

Scottlynn handed the phone back to Mayella Louise and then turned her attention back to her son.

After Finley finished up his block tower, he turned to his mom with a bright smile.

"Mama! Look!" Finley explained

Scottlynn smiled and nodded, "I see. Good job, baby. That's a great tower."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	14. New foster home

On Tuesday morning, Olivia wakes up at five thirty. She quickly showers, gets dressed, and eats breakfast. Then she starts tidying up her house and doing the last finishing touches of baby proofing. She tidies up the room she's set up for Scottlynn and Finley. Before she even realizes how much time has past, it's eight o'clock and there's a knock at the door.

Olivia walks to the door and opens it. Standing there is a skinny, averagely tall man maybe about five foot eleven inches.

"Hi" Olivia says with a friendly smile "You must be Jonah."

The man nods and extents his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Miss Benson. I'm Scottlynn and Finley's caseworker."

"Oh please, call me Olivia." Olivia told him as she shook his hand.

Jonah offers a small smile, "Alright. So Olivia, it looks like you have a nice home, clean and cozy. I see everything is baby proofed for Finley." He starts checking things off his list on the clip board he's holding, and then he jots down some notes.

Meanwhile Olivia is showing Jonah around the house (with the exception of her bedroom), then she shows him where Scottlynn and Finley will be sleeping. The bedroom which has a bed for Scottlynn and a crib for Finley.

Jonah jots down a couple more notes before looking up, "Well Olivia, it looks like you've thought everything through. You're really prepared and I see no reason not to approve you as a licensed foster parent."

"Thank you." Olivia replied with a smile "How soon can I have Scottlynn and Finley placed with me?"

"Well I have some paperwork to fill our for that, but probably no later than three this afternoon. The earliest would be around noon." Jonah explained "So anytime between noon and three. I'll let you know when I'm on my way with them."

Olivia sighed relieved with a smile still on her face, "Thank you so much, Jonah."

"It's no problem." Jonah responded

After Jonah leaves, Olivia heads to the precinct for a little bit. Mostly to check on her detectives.

"Do I know you?" Fin joked as she walked in

Olivia cracked a smile and shook her head, "I know I'm late, Fin. Sorry about that everyone. I had a home study with Scottlynn and Finley's caseworker."

"And?" Amanda inquired

"How'd that go, Lieu?" Carisi asked

Olivia nodded, "Good. I got approved as a foster parent. Scottlynn and Finley will be in my care in a few hours."

"That's wonderful. I'm have for you, Liv." Fin told her

"Thanks." Olivia replied

Meanwhile with Scottlynn at her group home, she's getting ready to leave with Finley. After getting out the door, she calls Kevin.

" _Hello, this is Kevin. How may I help you?" Kevin answered into his phone. He doesn't know it's Scottlynn, because he doesn't have her number saved into his phone._

"Hi Kevin, it's Scottlynn." Scottlynn spoke slowly _  
_

_Kevin sighed softly, "Scottlynn, what do you want?"_

"I need to run some errands and I was wondering if you wanted to watch your son." Scottlynn told him

 _"Scottlynn, I don't know why you are doing this for me. Why are you being so nice to me?" Kevin asked_

Scottlynn took a breath, "Because what you did to me was a mistake. I forgive you, because with the exception of that one night you were always nice and loving towards Mollie and I. You treated us like your own children and I'll never forget that. Plus Finley needs his father. He needs a relationship with you otherwise he'll grow up wondering why he wasn't enough for you."

 _Kevin sighed feeling depleted by the last sentence, "Okay. Drop him off. I'm home."_

"Thanks." Scottlynn replied feeling satisfied.

 _"You're welcome." Kevin responded "Bye. See you soon."_

After Scottlynn had dropped off her little boy at his father's house, she headed to the store. Madam Mayella Louise had informed her that she and Finley were being moved to a potential forever home later, and Scottlynn needed to pick up a few things. Like diapers, sippy cups (since it's long overdue for Finley to transition) and some clothes for herself and Finley. Maybe even a couple new toys for Finley if she had some money left over.

A couple hours later, once the shopping is done, Scottlynn heads back to Kevin's house. She knocks on the door and then lets herself in.

"Kevin! Finley!" Scottlynn announced

Kevin soon came into view with a walking Finley in front of him. Kevin hugged Scottlynn, "Thanks for letting me watch him. We had a lot of fun."

"Anytime. It's no problem. He's your son as much as he is mine." Scottlynn explained

Kevin smiled softly, "Thanks."

Scottlynn nodded, "You're welcome." Then she added, "Um...I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Kevin inquired as he felt Finley reach up to be picked up.

"Up dada." Finley demanded and Kevin bent down to pick the little boy up.

Scottlynn took a breath, "Starting this afternoon I'm not sure how much freedom I'll have. At my group home, Madam Mayella Louise doesn't care when I leave and return, but Finley and I are being placed in a potential forever home."

"Oh." Was all Kevin said. He didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah so I'm not sure how often I'll be able to come and visit, but I'll try my best to visit as often as I can." Scottlynn assured him

Kevin nodded, "Okay. I understand. That'd fine, and I'm happy for you and Finley."

"Thank you." Scottlynn responded as she reached to take Finley from Kevin "Anyways it was nice seeing you again, but I should get going. My social worker will arrive at the group home soon to pick me up."

"Alright. Bye Scottlynn. Bye Finley. I hope to see you both and Mollie again soon." Kevin responded. Then he kissed Finley's forehead, "I love you, my son."

After Scottlynn leaves and is approaching the group home, she sees Jonah pull up to the curb.

"Where did you just come from?" Jonah asked the youngster

"I had to run some errands." Scottlynn stated

Jonah nodded, "Okay. I'll take Finley and your shopping bags. You can go inside and get Finley's car seat and your duffel bag."

Scottlynn hesitated for a moment but then reluctantly handing Finley over to Jonah. She placed a kiss on his head, "Mama will be right back, baby." Then she rushed inside to grab the car seat and duffel bag.

Once Scottlynn came back down, she buckled the car seat into the car, and then buckled Finley safely into it. She placed the duffel bag on the ground in the backseat, then got in the car and buckled herself.

Jonah looked at Scottlynn through the windshield rear view mirror, "All ready?"

"Yeah." Scottlynn replied "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good enough for me." Jonah said with a shrug. He shot a quick text to Olivia saying that he's on his way with Scottlynn and Finley. Then he pulled away from the curb and drove off in the direction of Olivia's house.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Next up: Scottlynn and Finley's first day with Olivia

What would you like to see happen next?


	15. The first night

It's a little past three when Jonah pulls up in front of Olivia's house. He put the car in park and then helps Scottlynn carry her bags and he walked up to Olivia's front door with Scottlynn and Finley, who is being carried by his mama. Jonah knocks on the door and then waited for an answer.

Scottlynn kisses her son's cheek. She's not sure why, but she's nervous about stepping foot in Olivia's house. Sure she's met Olivia before but that was only at work and out in public when they were with other people.

 _'What if Olivia is not as nice as she seems?'_ Scottlynn thought before seeing the front door open to reveal a smiling Olivia. _'Maybe she really is nice.'_ Scottlynn's thoughts added.

"Hi Jonah." Olivia greeted as she took some bags from Jonah. "Hi Scottlynn. Hi Finley. I'm so happy to have you here. Please come in."

Jonah walks in first and Scottlynn follows in behind him. He puts the rest of the bags down, "Okay, well I should probably go. Bye Scottlynn and Finley." Then he turns around and walks out the front door.

Once Jonah is gone, Scottlynn holds Finley as she stands awkwardly in the living room.

"Scottlynn, you can sit down. Make yourself at home." Olivia told her, "Mi casa es su casa."

Scottlynn had on her poker face as she gave a small nod, "Okay."

Finley kicked his legs, "Down, Mama, down!"

"Okay, baby boy." Scottlynn said as she stood him on the ground.

Scottlynn walked to the couch and cautiously sat down as Finley started to toddle around.

Olivia smiled at Finley, then she spoke to Scottlynn, "So sweetheart, can I get you anything? Are you hungry? Would you like to watch TV?"

Scottlynn shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I'm watching Finley play, but if you need help with anything I'm happy to help."

"You don't have to help with anything, honey." Olivia declared "While you are here I want you to be a kid. Well... as much of a kid as you can be."

Scottlynn just nodded, "Okay." She didn't want to contradict Olivia. I mean she knows the older woman is nice, but she's still a little afraid of what will happen if she contradicts her.

Olivia hands the TV remote to Scottlynn, "Here. In case you decide you'd like to watch something. I'm going to go into the kitchen and start on dinner. Anything in particular that you'd like."

"No." Scottlynn replied with a small head shake "Just cook whatever is easiest."

Olivia sighed softly as she walked into the kitchen and thought, ' _Hmm...Scottlynn may need a little help to break out of her hard shell. That's okay though. That's what I'm here for.'_

While Olivia starts on dinner, Scottlynn watches Finley play and babble on to himself for a few minutes longer before she picks up the remote and turns on the TV. She scans through the channels before coming across a show that catches her eye. It's called The Fosters (season 1 episode 19 Don't Let Go). Scottlynn leaves the show on and watches it. She's enthralled and she feels something about by the show that she's never felt before. She can't really even pinpoint what the feeling is, like what it's called, but she likes it.

A couple hours later, Olivia, Scottlynn, and Finley are seating at the dining room table with Finley in his high chair. They are about to eat dinner and as Scottlynn is about to talk a bit of her food, Olivia stops her.

"Wait! Let's pray first." Olivia announced

Scottlynn put her fork down and looked at the older woman confused, "Why? Why should we pray when God's not even real? What's the point?"

"What makes you say God's not real, sweetheart?" Olivia inquired

"Because...because if He was, He would have looked after Mollie and I when we were growing up. He wouldn't have let me suffer so much. He wouldn't have taken my parents away." Scottlynn explained

Olivia nodded, "Okay well I guess let's eat then."

Olivia and Scottlynn started to eat. Finley ate too, but he mostly ate with his fingers and no utensil. He was extremely messy.

After dinner Scottlynn cleaned up Finley, then lifted him out of the high chair, and took him to the bathroom to give him a bath before bed. After Finley is all bathed and dry, Scottlynn gets him dressed for bed, and then reads him his favorite book. The Velveteen Rabbit. Then Scottlynn rocked him and sang to him until he fell asleep at which point, she laid him down in his crib.

Scottlynn head back to the living room to relax a little before she would go to bed herself. She found Olivia sitting on the couch watching the news.

"Hi sweetheart." Olivia greeted as Scottlynn sat down next to her. She offered the remote to Scottlynn and asked, "Would you like to watch something?"

Scottlynn shook her head, "No I'm fine."

"So Scottlynn tomorrow's Saturday and I thought that maybe I could take you shopping for anything that you might need or want." Olivia stated

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't need nor do I want anything." Scottlynn replied "Besides I already have plans."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, "Plans? With who?"

"None of your business." Scottlynn responded almost angry

"I'm just looking out for you." Olivia said

"Well don't." Scottlynn yelled "I don't need a mom. I'm a mother. I don't need someone to hover over and worry about me." Then Scottlynn stormed away to her room.

Olivia sighed and mumbled, "Well, today didn't go exactly as I planned. I hope tomorrow will be better."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	16. A family reunited

The next day, Scottlynn wakes up and gets herself ready for the day. She goes into the kitchen and makes herself a cup of coffee which she drinks while watching a bit of news. Then Scottlynn walks into her bedroom to wake up her son.

"Morning baby boy." Scottlynn greets with a smile as she sees her little boy's eyes start to flutter.

Finley rubs his eyes sleepily with his tiny toddler hands and mumbles, "Mownin' mama."

"Want to go get Mollie and then see daddy?" Scottlynn asked him

Finley smiled, "Yea!"

"Okay." Scottlynn replied as she picked up her son from the crib.

Scottlynn carried Finley on her hip as she picked out an outfit for him to wear. Then she changed his diaper and got him dressed. Then Scottlynn takes Finley to the kitchen to eat. She places him in his high chair, turns on the TV, puts on Bill Nye the science guy for Finley to watch while she makes his breakfast. Scottlynn walks back to the kitchen and then prepares a bowl of baby oatmeal for Finley. Once it's done, she places it on the high chair tray for her little boy to eat.

Finley smiles and starts to eat his breakfast right away. The baby oatmeal is what he uses mostly his spoon for. He eats while also looking at the TV. He loves Bill Nye the science guy.

While he's eating, Scottlynn sits down on a chair she's placed in front of him and calls Mollie. After dialing Mollianne's home phone number, the phone rings and Scottlynn waits for an answer.

 _"Hello? This is the Rollins Residence." A voice answered into the phone that Scottlynn recognized as her baby sister. She always knew Mollianne to be an earlier riser._

Scottlynn smiled to herself, "Hi baby."

 _"Mom!" Mollianne explained "What's up?"_

Scottlynn took a breath, "I was calling to find out if you'd like to go see papa with me and Finn?"

 _"Of course. I'd love to go." Mollianne replied_

"Alright I'll pick you up in about half an hour." Scottlynn told her baby sister

 _"Okay mom." Mollianne stated "I'll see you soon. Bye."_

Scottlynn smiled softly, "Bye. See you soon. We'll meet at the corner of your block."

 _"Okay mom." Mollianne replied "Sounds like a plan." Then she hung up the phone._

Scottlynn put her phone away in her pocket, got lost in thought a little bit, before hearing her son's sweet voice and a loud sound of something hitting floor.

"Mama! I done!" Finley announced as he pushed his bowl off of the high chair tray.

Scottlynn sighed softly as she picked up the bowl and spoon, which she took to the sink before cleaning up the floor. Then she took a baby wipe and cleaned up Finley's hands and face before taking off his bib, picking him up from the high chair, and placing him on her hip. As Scottlynn is heading to the door, she grabs the diaper back from the wall hook, and is all ready to leave. Then Olivia just happens to exit her room and catch Scottlynn, who has her hand on the door knob about to leave.

"Scottlynn, honey, where are you going?" Olivia asked

Scottlynn froze in her spot and tried to think of a good lie, "Um...I have to go run some errands."

"Well I'd be happy to watch Finn for you." Olivia offered

Scottlynn turned around to face her foster mother. She shook her head, "No thanks. That's okay, but I prefer to have him with me. Plus he doesn't really know you. Thanks for the offer though."

Olivia sighed softly, "Scottlynn, where are you really going?"

"I already told you. I have some errands to run and them I'm going to see Mollie." Scottlynn explained "She wants to see me and Finn. She misses us."

"Alright. We'll call me to check in every once in a while. Just so I know that your okay." Olivia instructed. She knew Scottlynn wasn't telling the whole truth, but she was going to pick her battles. This wasn't one of them.

Scottlynn rolled her eyes, "And if I don't?"

"Then I'll be calling you." Olivia told the girl.

"I don't like you. I don't like how you want to keep tabs on me. And how you want me to check in with you." Scottlynn retorted "I'm fifteen and the mother of a seventeen month old toddler. I'm not a baby or a child. I stopped being a child the day my parents died." Then Scottlynn opened the front door, walked out, and closed the door behind her.

Olivia sighed. She knew gaining Scottlynn's trust would be hard, but she hadn't anticipated that the girl would be so stubborn. It was like dealing with another Amanda Rollins.

Meanwhile at the Rollins' residence, Amanda is in the kitchen making breakfast when Mollianne comes out of her room all dressed and ready to go like she's going somewhere.

"Morning honey." Amanda greeted "Have plans that I don't know about?"

Mollianne smiled, "Morning mama." Then she nodded, "Yeah. I'm going out with my mom for a little while today."

"Oh okay. I hope you have fun." Amanda replied "Where you going?"

Mollianne lied and shrugged, "I don't know yet. She wants to surprise me."

"Okay sweetie. Well how about you eat some breakfast before you go." Amanda suggested "I made biscuits and gravy."

Mollianne licked her lips, "Yum, mama. I love your biscuits and gravy."

As Mollianne is sitting down eat, she hears her phone beep. It's a text message from Scottlynn. _'I'm here.'_ Is what the message read.

Mollianne texted back, _'Okay. I'll be right there.'_ She put her phone away in her pocket, then hugged her mom, "Alright. Bye mama. Mom's here."

"Okay bye honey. Love you." Amanda said as she hugged her daughter back

Mollianne pulled away and headed to the door, "Love you too, mama." Then she walked out the front door, closing it behind her. When she saw Scottlynn and Finley, she ran to them.

Finley kicked his legs, "Down, mama!"

Scottlynn put her son down and he ran to Molliane.

"Mowwie!" Finley exclaimed

Mollianne smiled and picked him up when he reached her, "Hi buddy. I missed you."

"Miss ewe too, Mowwie." Finley replied

Mollianne kissed Finley's cheek and then stood him on the ground. She held his hand and walked to Scottlynn. She hugged Scottlynn, "Hi mom."

"Hey baby girl." Scottlynn said as she hugged Mollianne back

"Alright are we ready to go to papa's?" Mollianne asked

Scottlynn nodded, "Yes, baby girl."

"Good, because I've missed him." Mollianne stated "I wish we still lived with him."

"Me too." Scottlynn agreed

Finley raised his arms up to Mollie, "Up, Mowwie, up!"

Mollianne looked down and smiled before picking up the little boy.

"Wet's go see dada. Now!" Finley demanded

"We are." Mollianne told him as she carried him and her and Scottlynn started to walk to the bus stop. They could walk to Kevin's house, but it's a little far by foot. It's quicker to take a bus or drive, but Scottlynn doesn't have a car or a driver's license so they have to take the bus. Especially since both Scottlynn and Mollianne know that neither Olivia nor Amanda would ever in a million years drive them to Kevin's house.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	17. A day out

When Scottlynn, Mollianne, and Finley arrive at Kevin's house, Scottlynn knocks on the door and waits for an answer.

 _"Coming!" Kevin calls from inside his house as he walks toward the door. He opens it, shocked to see Scottlynn, Mollianne, and Finley._

Finley reaches for Kevin as soon as the man opens the door. Finley exclaims, "Dada!"

"Hi papa!" Mollianne greets as she hugs Kevin.

"Hey" Kevin finally says as he hugs Mollianne back and takes Finley from her arms. "What are you guys doing here?"

Scottlynn shrugged, "We wanted to come see you. Especially Mollie and Finn. You'll always be 'papa' to Mollie and you're Finn's dad. I was serious when I said I wanted you to be a part of his life."

"Okay well then why don't you come in." Kevin suggested as he held Finley and stepped out of the doorway so that Scottlynn and Mollianne could come in.

A few moments later, they are in the living room. Kevin and Scottlynn are talking, while Mollianne plays on the floor with Finley. Although occasionally Mollianne will add something to the conversation.

"So Scottlynn, what happened with your foster family? The one that might become you're forever family?" Kevin inquired

"Nothing." Scottlynn replied "I'm still with my foster mother, but I just...I can't stand her hovering and her always wanting to know where I'm going and what I'll be doing. She's treating me like a baby."

Kevin smiled softly, "She's being a mother. She cares about you."

"Well I don't need a mother. I already had one and then I was one." Scottlynn told him

"Mom, papa, I'm bored." Mollianne stated "We should do something fun together. Like as a family. Like we used to."

Scottlynn nodded, "Alright what would you like to do, baby?"

"Um...I don't know." Mollianne replied. Then she looked at Kevin, "Papa, do you have any ideas?"

"How about bowling?" Kevin suggested "Does that sound like a good idea?"

Mollianne nodded, while Finley just looked confused.

Scottlynn smiled, "That's an excellent idea, Kev."

After arriving at the bowling alley and getting set up at a lane with bowling shoes on, Scottlynn is getting ready to take her first turn when she hears her phone ring. She put her bowling ball down in the track and checked her phone to see who is calling.

Scottlynn stares at the caller ID which shows 'Lieutenant Benson'. She stares for a while, before pressing the end button. "Okay I'm ready to bowl now."

"Mom, who was that?" Mollianne asked "Maybe you should call them back."

Scottlynn shook her head, "It was nobody important. I don't need to call them back."

Mollianne just nodded her head, but sighed softly. She knew Scottlynn had lied.

"Does anyone want food or something to drink?" Kevin wondered

"Can I get a root beer, papa?" Mollianne asked as she used her puppy dog eyes

Kevin was about to say no, but took one look at her face and caved, "Fine." Then he asked, "Scottlynn, honey, would you or Finn like something to drink or eat?"

"Umm...milk for Finn." Scottlynn replied "And I'll have a lemonade."

Kevin nodded, "Okay. I'll be right back."

Meanwhile with Olivia, she heard the beep meaning Scottlynn had disconnected the call. She sighed softly as she wondered why Scottlynn wouldn't answer the phone.

Later after bowling practically all day and eating lunch at the bowling alley, Kevin treats Scottlynn, Mollianne, and his son Finley out to dinner.

"Today was a lot of fun, Kevin. Thank you." Scottlynn said gratefully

"Yeah. Fun, dada." Finley agreed as he mimicked his mama

Kevin smiled, "I'm glad you had fun. Now order whatever you like."

Mollianne smiled and her eyes lit up when she noticed an item on the menu. She looked up at Kevin, "Papa, can I get lobster?"

"Um..." Kevin started

"Oh Mollie, honey, that's expensive." Scottlynn told Mollianne as she interrupted Kevin

Kevin shook his head, "No, it's fine. I can afford it. Plus Mollie deserves it. You both deserve to be spoiled and so does my little baby boy."

"Thanks papa." Mollianne said gratefully

When the waiter came, Kevin ordered lobster bisque, Mollianne ordered her lobster, and Scottlynn order a seafood pasta for her and Finley to share. While waiting for the food, Mollianne talked and reminded Scottlynn and Kevin of all the fun times they had together.

"Remember that one time when we had that pool party for mom's birthday and papa, you..." Mollianne started

Kevin laughed and smiled, "I spilled hot chili sauce all over my shirt.

"Oh yeah and then you tripped and fell in the pool." Scottlynn added as she smiled. Then she started, "Oh and remember that time when..."

 _\- Flashback: Almost four years ago -_

 _Scottlynn, who just turned twelve and her sister, eight year old Mollianne are hanging out with their foster father, Kevin. They've been in his care for about six months. They just finished eating dinner and now they are having a family game night. They first played Candyland, because Mollie wanted to play and because she loves that game. Then they played Sorry! and now they are playing twister._

 _Scottlynn has her left food on red and right hand on yellow. Kevin has his left hand on blue and right foot on green. Mollianne has her left foot on yellow and right foot on green._

 _Scottlynn spins with her left hand and the spinner lands on right foot and blue. She places her right foot on a blue circle._

 _Mollianne spins next and the spinner land on left hand red. She turns to place her left hand on a red circle, but ends up falling on and knocking down Kevin._

 _Mollianne looked nervous and scared, "I'm sorry."_

 _"It's okay." Kevin said with a smile before he started laughing._

 _Mollianne smiled and then started laughing too. Scottlynn soon smiled and then joined in laughing too._

 _\- End of flashback -_

"That was a fun night." Scottlynn commented

"It was the first time you laughed." Kevin added "Like a really laugh."

Scottlynn nodded, "Yeah. I know. I remember."

After dinner, Scottlynn takes Mollianne home and then heads home herself. When Scottlynn walks into the front door of her foster mother's house with a sleeping Finley on her shoulder, she finds Olivia sitting on the couch. Scottlynn knows Olivia had stayed awake waiting up for her.

"Aw! I'm flattered, but you didn't have to wait up for me." Scottlynn said in a mock caring voice

Olivia was worried, concerned and a little scared, but is now relieved, "Where were you and why she didn't call or answer any of my calls?"

"Mind your own business." Scottlynn replied rudely "I was with Mollie and Finn. We had a fun day together, just the three of us."

Olivia sighed softly, "Scottlynn, sweetheart, your whereabouts and whether you're safe is my business.

Scottlynn rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Whatever. " Then she heads to her bedroom where she lays a sleeping Finley in his crib.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	18. Resistance and a decision

The next day when Scottlynn wakes up, she heads out of her room with Finley on her hip. She's greeted by Olivia, who is in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, my baby and my grandbaby." Olivia tells Scottlynn and Finley

"I'm not your baby and MY son is not YOUR grandson." Scottlynn retorted

Olivia sighed softly, "Okay Scottlynn, sweetie, you can dial it down with the hostility. I'm on your side. Okay?"

Scottlynn gave a small nod as she set Finley up on the ground with some toys. She rubbed his head gently and then kissed his forehead, before heading into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help with breakfast?" Scottlynn asked

Olivia shrugged, "Sure. You can help if you want, but I'm not requiring you to and I won't force you to either."

"Okay well I want to." Scottlynn replied as she started to help.

"Well since you are here I'd like to talk to you." Olivia stated

"About what?" Scottlynn inquired

"Did you..." Olivia started "Are you still in school? Did you graduate earlier or something?"

Scottlynn pursed her lips together and pulled a face like she was thinking. Then she said, "Yeah something like that. I took the exit exam and tested out when I was almost five months pregnant."

Olivia nodded, "Oh okay. Well maybe you should go back to school and get your diploma or at least your GED."

"Lieutenant Benson, please I don't want to..." Scottlynn started

Olivia interrupted, "Olivia. Please call me Olivia."

Scottlynn gave a nod, "Okay. Well anyways as I was saying I can't go back to school. I have my son to take care of."

"I could watch him for you sometimes. There's also daycare or I could hire a nanny." Olivia stated

Scottlynn shook her head, "I don't want my son behind taken care of by a stranger. I want to be the only mother or mother figure in his life, so I won't be going back to school."

"Another reason to go back to school and get a diploma or GED is because then in the future you can get a good job and you'll be able to take care of your son financially and physically." Olivia explained "Going back to school will only help you, not hurt you."

Scottlynn shook her head again, "Please shut up about this. I took the exit exam and I passed. There's nothing you can say to get me to go back to school, so just drop it."

Olivia nodded as she sighed softly defeatedly, "Okay."

Later when Olivia arrives at the precinct, as soon as she walks in she calls Amanda into her office. Olivia walks to her office, Amanda follows in behind Olivia, who closes the door once Amanda is inside.

"Lieutenant, what's this about?" Amanda inquired "If I did something that I'm not aware of, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Olivia shook her head, "No, this isn't about your job. It's about our kids. It's about Scottlynn and Mollianne."

Amanda nodded, "Okay." Then she added, "What about them?"

"Did Mollie happen to tell you what they did all day yesterday?" Olivia asked "I'm a little concerned since Scottlynn didn't come home until 9 pm. She left the house at 8 am and she won't talk to me. The only thing that she told me before she left was that she was running errands. I offered to watch Finley for her and she declined. Very adamant and opposed I might add."

Amanda shrugged, "Maybe Scottlynn's just not comfortable yet letting someone watch her son. I mean she's always been with him. Since the day he was born." Then she added, "I know that Scottlynn knows you, but it's not really on a personal level. She doesn't know you that well yet, and frankly neither does Finley."

"Maybe you're right, Amanda, but Scottlynn let you watch Finley when she talked to me about her rape that left her pregnant with Finley." Olivia stated

Amanda nodded, "Yeah she trusted me, because Mollie knows and trust me."

"Alright well I suspect that Scottlynn may be seeing Kevin and taking Finley and Mollie with her." Olivia stated "I don't want her seeing him. I know he apologized for what he did, because he's genuinely sorry and she forgave him, but I still don't want her to see him. I don't entirely trust him." Then she pleaded, "Please, just tell me if Mollie told you about what she did with Scottlynn and Finley yesterday."

Amanda nodded again, "Okay. Well Mollie told me that they went bowling, then they went out to dinner, and talked and reminisced about old memories." Then she asked, "Why the interest?"

"Because I...I just think that until Scottlynn starts making better choices or at least listens to me and calls to check in and let me know that she's okay that her and Mollie shouldn't be allowed to spend time alone together." Olivia explained

Amanda looked skeptical, "I don't think that's such a good idea. Taking away one of the people that Scottlynn loves so much and would do anything to keep safe. Even give her life for."

"Look it's bad that I'm letting them see each other at all." Olivia stated "If the social worker finds out, I could lose Scottlynn forever. I want them to be able to see each other, but I can't risk losing her and I need her to trust and listen to me."

"You won't gain Scottlynn's trust by keeping her and Mollie apart. She'll just learn to be sneaky and go behind your back." Amanda started "I'm sorry, but I just can't support your decision. I'm not happy with your decision and I won't support it. And I'm sorry for the way I'm speaking to you, but I have to be honest."

Olivia nodded, "Okay well thank you for being honest. I respect you for standing up, voicing your concern, and being brave enough to tell me what you think."

"You're welcome. And thank you, Lieutenant." Amanda replied before she turned and walked out of Olivia's office.

Once Amanda is gone and has closed the door, Olivia picks up her phone and calls the phone company. She talks to the manager and asks for a tracking device app to be put onto Scottlynn's phone so that she can track Scottlynn's whereabouts from her phone.

Meanwhile with at school with Mollianne, she's in the office with the school nurse because she found blood in her panties and is bleeding from her vagina. The school nurse is about to call Amanda when Mollianne suddenly stops her.

"Wait, ma'am!" Mollianne yelled "Please don't call my mama!"

The school nurse looked confused and concerned, "Mollianne, is something wrong at home? Is your mom hurting you?"

Mollianne shook her head, "No! Nothing like that. I just...she's just busy at work. Call my nanny instead." Then Mollianne gives the school nurse the cell phone number for Scottlynn. She's not ready for her mama to know. Mostly because she doesn't really understand what happened and she's afraid that her mama might jump to conclusions and take her to the hospital.

At the Benson residence, Scottlynn is there with Finley. She's sitting on couch with Finley on her lap while she reads a book to him. Finley babbles and points at the pictures on each page. Suddenly Scottlynn hears her phone ring, she turns to look at the caller ID confused when she reads a number that she doesn't recognize. She answers her phone anyways.

"Hello?" Scottlynn answers confused

"Is this Miss Jamison?" The school nurse inquired

Scottlynn furrowed her eyebrows, "This is she. Who's this?"

"This is Ms. Jenkins. I'm the school nurse at Jefferson. I'm here with Mollianne Rollins." The school nurse stated

"Is Mollie okay?" Scottlynn asked concerned

The school nurse changed her tone, "Yeah. Mollianne's fine. She's just had a bit of...well, not really an accident, but she started her woman cycles and she's a bit embarrassed."

"That's understandable." Scottlynn replied "Do I need to come pick her up?"

"Mollianne would really appreciate that." The school nurse told Scottlynn

Scottlynn nodded to herself, "Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." Then she hung up the phone and told Finley, "Hey buddy, we have to go. We're going to pick up Mollie from school and take her home."

"Mowwie!" Finley exclaimed

Scottlynn smiled and kissed his head, "That's right, baby."

Later after picking up Mollianne from school, Scottlynn pushes Finley in his stroller as she walks with Mollianne and they just talk.

"So not that I mind, but why'd you have the school nurse call me? Why didn't you have her call your mama?" Scottlynn wondered curiously

Mollianne shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I was just afraid that mama would jump to conclusions."

"Did...did you think that she'd think you were r...raped?" Scottlynn asked

Mollianne nodded slowly and whispered, "Yeah because I'm bleeding and there's blood on my underwear, but Ms. Jenkins explained after calling you that all that happened was I had my first period."

"She's right." Scottlynn replied "How does it feel?"

"Truthfully? Awful." Mollianne stated

Scottlynn smiled and laughed slightly, "Ain't that the truth." Then she added, "But you should tell your mama. You know that you started your period."

Mollianne nodded, "Yeah. I know. I will."

At 3 pm, Scottlynn walked Mollianne home and then headed back to Olivia's house with Finley. It was twenty past three when she walked in and Olivia was sitting on the couch waiting on her.

"I...I thought you'd be at work." Scottlynn stated

"Amanda was worried when she showed up at Mollie's school to pick her up and was informed that her daughter had already been picked up." Olivia explained "Where'd you go? Why'd you pick Mollie up?"

Scottlynn let Finley down and told him to go play. Then she walked over and sat down next to Olivia, "Okay look it wasn't in my plan to pick up Mollie. I got a call from the school nurse. Mollie gave the nurse my number because she was scared. She was afraid that Amanda would jump to conclusions because of the blood on her underwear and bleeding from her privates. She started her period before you ask if she was raped, because she was't."

"Okay." Olivia replied "But I have to talk to you about Mollie."

"What is it?" Scottlynn asked coldly

Olivia took a breath, "Well the thing is that I don't think it's a good idea for you two to spend time together. At least until you and I can learn to trust each other."

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not my mom and you won't keep me from my baby sister!" Scottlynn yelled furiously

Olivia nodded, "Well I am your foster mother and legally I have guardianship of you. I am allowed to make decisions for you. Speaking of which, if you've been seeing Kevin that needs to stop."

"My son needs his father!" Scottlynn told Olivia. Scottlynn is clearly upset. Then she picked up her son and stormed out of the house.

Olivia sighs softly. Amanda had been right. She should have listened, but she didn't and it drove a bigger, deeper wedge between her and Scottlynn.

Meanwhile at the Rollins residence, Mollianne walks into the kitchen where she finds her mama cooking dinner.

"Hey mama, can I talk to you?" Mollianne asked

Amanda turned to face her daughter, "Of course, honey. What about?"

"Two things." Mollianne started "Firstly, I started my period today. I don't want to go into too much detail about it or talk about it, because I talked about it with my mom and that's why I wasn't at school when you went to pick me up."

Amanda nodded, "Okay. What's the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Well next Sunday is Mother's Day and I was wondering if I could spend the beginning half of the day with my mom?" Mollianne wondered

Amanda pulled a thinking face as she thought about what Mollianne was asking her, "Um...I don't know, honey. I don't think that's such a good idea. Scottlynn needs to adjust to living with Olivia and needs to learn to trust Olivia. Plus social services doesn't want you two to have contact with each other. The social worker could take Scottlynn away if social services finds out that you two have been having contact with each other."

"But that's not fair, mama." Mollianne cried "Nobody should try and keep me from seeing my mommy!"

"I know, honey. I don't like it either." Amanda said as she went to hug her daughter

Mollianne pulled away, "No! Don't touch me! I hate you!" Then Mollianne ran into her room and slammed the door.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	19. Upset and angry

After storming out of Olivia's house, a crying Scottlynn holds her son close to her chest as she runs to Kevin's house without making any stops or going to the bus stop to take the bus. She just ran straight to Kevin's house. The only place she feels safe. The only place she's ever felt safe.

On the way there, Finley is scared by his mama's crying. He doesn't understand. He doesn't know why his mama, who he's never seen cry in his life, is now crying.

"Mama?" Finley asked scared

Scottlynn sniffled as she pulled herself together, "It's okay, baby. We're just going to see your daddy. Mama needs a break from Lieutenant Benson."

"Mama n' Wivvy fight." Finley stated

Scottlynn took a breath, "Yeah. Livvy and I don't exactly get along."

"Dat why you cwy, mama?" Finley wondered as he looked up at her with inquisitive eyes

Scottlynn sighed softly and gave a small nod, "Yeah baby, it is."

A few minutes later, Scottlynn arrived at Kevin's house and she knocked on the door.

Kevin answered the door a few seconds later and saw a crying Scottlynn standing in front of him.

"Scottlynn, princess, what's wrong?" Kevin inquired

Scottlynn moved Finley onto her hip and then hugged Kevin as she cried.

Kevin hugged her back and gently rubbed her head, "Oh princess, come in. Please, come in."

Meanwhile with Mollianne, she in her bedroom laying on her bed as she cries.

"How dare they! How dare they try and keep me from my mommy!" Mollianne cried. Then she took a breath, "I'll show them. I'll let them know just who Mollianne Jamison-Rollins is. I'll tell them that they can't keep me from seeing my mommy, and that they shouldn't even try."

Then Mollianne got up from her bed, climbed out the window, and used the fire escape staircase to sneak out and run away. She doesn't have a bag with her because she intents on returning.

After arriving at social services, Mollianne storms into the building. She starts yelling and demanding to speak to a supervisor and/or a manager.

"Hello!" Mollianne yelled angrily "I need to talk to someone in charge! I need to speak with the supervisor or a manager!"

Back with Kevin and Scottlynn, who are inside in the living room talking. Scottlynn is seated next to Kevin on the couch while Finley sits on the floor and plays with some Duplo Lego blocks.

"So Scottlynn, baby, tell me what happened?" Kevin half begged

Scottlynn sniffled as she tried to calm herself down. She took some deep breaths, "Um...well my foster mother...it's just that she's being so controlling and now she wants to stop me from seeing Mollie. My Mollie. She's as much my baby as Finley is. I love her." Then she paused for a moment, "And...my foster mother also wants me to stop seeing another person. It's...it's you...and I...I can't lose you, papa. This...this house is the first place I ever felt safe. The only place I felt safe after my mom and dad's death."

Kevin sighed sadly as he pulled Scottlynn close to him in a hug, "Oh honey."

"I love you, papa." Scottlynn cried as she hugged him back and leaned her head on his chest

"I love you too, sweet girl." Kevin replied with a small smile on his face

At the Rollins residence after giving Mollianne a little while to calm down, Amanda walks to her daughter's room and knocks on the door.

"Mollie, can I come in?" Amanda inquired. When she heard no response, she knocked and spoke again, "Mollie, baby, it's mama. Are you still mad at me?"

Still not hearing a response, because she wasn't getting one, Amanda decided to open the door. She was horrified to find the room empty and the window open.

"MOLLIE!" Amanda yelled frantically "MOLLIANNE!"

Meanwhile back with Mollianne, after a few minutes of her yelling the head manager, Gary Meyer comes out of his office.

"Hello, I'm the head manager Gary Meyer. How can I help you, young lady?" Gary wondered

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Mollianne inquired bluntly and clearly very angry

Gary gave a nod, "Okay I sense that you are angry. Would you like to sit down and tell me why?"

Mollianne took a deep breath, "Why...why are you trying to keep me away from my mommy? I get that I'm adopted now, but I need my sister. She raised me since I was two days old. In my heart, she will always be my mommy. She's not a bad influence on me, so why are you trying to keep my away from her? It's not her fault what happened to her. She was protecting me, so in a way it's my fault." Then she cried, "It's...it's all my fault."

"Okay how about we go talk in my office." Gary suggested

Mollianne sniffled through her tears and she nodded, "Okay." Then she followed Gary to his office where she sat down in a chair on the front side of his desk.

Gary sat behind his desk and leaned forward a little bit, "Okay so what's your name?"

"Mollianne Rollins, nee Jamison." Mollianne replied

"So your sister is Scottlynn Jamison?" Gary asked for clarification

Mollianne nodded, "Yeah, but she's more than that. She's my mommy. Amanda Rollins, my adoptive mother, she's my mama. Scottlynn will always be my mommy. She gave up her childhood to love, protect, and raise me." Then she asked, "So why can't she and I be together? Why are we not allowed to see each other?"

Gary sighed softly and took a deep breath. That was something to think about. He couldn't think of a good enough answer to give the girl.

"Well...?" Mollianne inquired "You can't think of anything? Can you?"

Gary looked down and shook his head, "No. I'm sorry. I can't think of a logical explanation."

Mollianne gave a small, slow nod, "Let me know when you do."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	20. Where are they?

At the Rollins residence, once Amanda calms down and is able to think rationally. She walks out of Mollianne's room, gets her phone, and calls Olivia to see if Mollie is there or if she knows where Scottlynn is, because chances are that Mollie is with Scottlynn.

"Hi Amanda, how can I help you?" Olivia asked after answering her phone

"Hey Olivia, have you seen Mollie? Or do you happen to know where she is? Or even where Scottlynn is?" Amanda inquired

"No, I'm sorry I haven't seen Mollie." Olivia replied "I haven't even seen Scottlynn since she ran out a few hours ago. I don't know where she is."

Amanda sighed softly, "Okay well if I see Mollie or Scottlynn I'll call you. And could you keep your eye out for Mollie and call if you see her?"

"Yes definitely." Olivia agreed "And thank you."

"You're welcome." Amanda responded before hanging up the phone

Meanwhile at Kevin's house with Kevin, Scottlynn, and Finley. Finley is in Mollie's old room taking a nap, while Scottlynn and Kevin are talking.

"Scottlynn, princess, you should really go home and talk to your foster mom about what you told me. Tell her how you feel." Kevin said

"I've tried." Scottlynn informed him "She doesn't listen and I don't think she cares. She's controlling. She just wants to control and smother me and she's mad that I won't let her. I won't give up my freedom. I've never had to fight for it before, but I will."

"Why do you think she is controlling?" Kevin wondered curiously

Scottlynn shrugged, "Because she wants to ruin my life."

"I'm sure that's not true, lovey. Did you ever consider the fact that maybe, just maybe she loves and cares about you? That's maybe she's trying to protect you?"

"Well no, but how do you know if she loves and cares about me?" Scottlynn inquired

"Because I love you. And I care about you. I mean...what's not to love about you? And why wouldn't she care about you?" Then he added again, "I really think you should go home. Your foster mom is probably worried about you."

Scottlynn shook her head, "I...I can't go back."

"Why not?" Kevin questioned

Scottlynn took a deep breath, "Because...because I yelled at her and I ran out of the house. She's going to hate me. She's going to send me away and then I might never see Mollie again." She started to cry again so Kevin wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a hug.

"I doubt she'll hate you. And I can't say for certain whether she'll send you away or not, but I need to know. Do you trust her?" Kevin inquired

"I...I thought I could." Scottlynn stuttered "I mean...I guess I do."

Kevin nodded, "Okay well then you have to put you're full faith in her and give her a chance. The same way you gave me a second chance."

"What if she lets me down?" Scottlynn asked scared "What if she turns out to be like all my other foster moms?"

Kevin took a breath, "Look, there's no guaruntees and going back will be the hardest thing to do, but you have to do it. You have to own up to your fears and face your foster mom, even in the tough situations. You can't run from your problems. It doesn't help and it doesn't solve any problems."

Scottlynn nodded slowly, "Okay papa."

"Promise me you'll go home." Kevin half-begged in a firm, but loving tone

Scottlynn thought before responding with a slight shrug, "Yeah I guess I will." Kevin sighed relieved. Then she added, "As soon as Finn wakes up."

Meanwhile with Mollianne, when she returns home and walks into her house.

"Where have you been, young lady?" Amanda asked sternly.

"Out." Mollianne replied bluntly as she tried to walk past Amanda

Amanda moved and blocked Mollianne's path, "That's not good enough, young lady."

"Well it's all you're getting." Mollianne yelled "Now move out of my way."

Amanda crossed her arms and stood her ground, "That's not happening. You are in big trouble, young lady."

Mollianne sighed softly, "Look I'm sorry for leaving without saying anything, but it was necessary. I had to. It was important."

"Why? What was so important?" Amanda inquired

"I doesn't matter." Mollianne replied blunt and rude. "Now I apologized. Can I please go to my room?"

Amanda thought for a moment and then sighed defeatedly, "Yeah. I guess, but we'll be finishing this conversation as well as discussing your punishment tomorrow."

"Yeah yeah yeah." Mollianne waved off as she headed to her room.

Back with Scottlynn and her baby, Finley, Kevin drove them home, then waited in the car, and watched to make sure that Scottlynn got safely inside the house.

Scottlynn nervously walked up to the door and knocked on it. She didn't feel right to just open the door and walk in. Especially after the events of today's early afternoon.

Inside the house, Olivia looks puzzled when she hears the knock but walks to the door and opens it anyways. To her surprise, it's Scottlynn standing there with Finley in her arms.

"Livvy!" Finley exclaimed as he reached for her

Olivia reached out, took the little boy from his mother, and placed him on her hip, "Scottlynn, I'm shocked. I didn't know if you were coming back."

"Well I did. And we need to talk." Scottlynn told her foster mother

"I second that." Olivia agreed as she welcomed Scottlynn in "Please come in, and you don't need to knock. This is your home too."

Scottlynn nodded as she stepped into the house, followed her foster mother, headed towards the couch, and sat down.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Olivia asked the teen

Scottlynn took a breath and started, "Well..."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	21. Sorry and a callback

_Previously..._

 _"What do you need to talk to me about?" Olivia asked the teen_

 _Scottlynn took a breath and started, "Well..."_

* * *

Scottlynn took a breath and started, "Well, I'd just like to start by saying I'm sorry. For the way I've been treating you. The way I've yelled and lashed out at you. This is all new to me though."

"What's new to you, sweetheart?" Olivia wondered as she looked puzzled

Scottlynn looked around the room and then pointed at Olivia, "This. Having someone care about me. Having to answer to someone about where I'm going and how long I'll be gone. Having someone care about my safety and well-being." Then she shrugged, "Having a...a mom. It takes a bit of getting used to. I haven't had one in eleven years. I know how to be one, but I've forgotten what it's like to have one."

Olivia nodded and gave a smile, "It's okay. I accept your apology. And I'm sorry if you felt overwhelmed by how much I cared about you. It wasn't my intention."

"I know, Lieu...I mean Liv. It's alright. I know. I accept your apology too." Scottlynn replied

Finley toddled over to the pair, "Mama. Livvy. Hug."

Scottlynn and Olivia turned their heads to the toddler, then turned back to each other, gave small laughs, and then hugged briefly.

Scottlynn pulled away first, feeling uncomfortable to be hugged by someone she still barely knew and trusted.

"So truce?" Olivia inquired

Scottlynn nodded, "Yeah truce."

Meanwhile at the Rollins residence, Mollianne wakes up and walks out to the kitchen to look for breakfast. She hopes not to see her mother just yet, but to no avail her hopes are let down.

"Good morning Sunshine." Amanda greeted her daughter, who doesn't look very happy

Mollianne faked a smile, "Hey mama."

"You know we still need to talk, right?" Amanda questioned

Mollianne nodded as she sighed softly, "Yeah. I know."

"But first, let's have some breakfast." Amanda added

"Okay." Mollianne replied with a small nod

After eating breakfast, Amanda and Mollianne sit down on the couch in the living room to talk.

"So where'd you go yesterday when you snuck out your window?" Amanda wondered

Mollianne thought carefully, "That's confidential. It's above your pay grade."

"I'm your mother, Mollianne. Nothing is above my pay grade and nothing is confidential." Amanda explained

Mollianne took a breath, "I went to go see my mom. I had to see her one last time. To say goodbye. And don't ask Liv, because she doesn't know about it."

"Okay. I can understand that. Why didn't you just tell me you wanted to see your mom?" Amanda replied with a nod

Mollianne shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't think you'd let me."

"Alright. We'll I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't come to me. In the future though, I want you to remember that you can always come to me with anything." Amanda explained. Then she inquired, "Why were you so upset and cold to me when you returned home?"

Mollianne thought for a moment, "Um I don't know. I guess I was just upset with the whole situation about my mom and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweet pea. I forgive you." Amanda replied "Just no more sneaking out. Promise me?"

Mollianne nodded, "I promise, mama. No more sneaking out and I promise to talk to you no matter what."

Amanda sighed relieved and hugged her daughter, "Oh thank you. I love you so much, sweetie."

"I love you too, mama." Mollianne responded as she hugged her mom back. Then she added, "Mama, I don't mean to break up this mushy moment but you're squishing me."

"Oh sorry." Amanda apologized as she released her daughter from the hug.

Later at the Benson residence with Olivia and Scottlynn, its after lunch and Scottlynn just put Finley down for his nap and walks back out to the living room.

"So Finley's asleep, what would you like to do?" Scottlynn asked her foster mom

Olivia shrugged, "We can do whatever you'd like."

Scottlynn thought for a moment, "We could watch The Fosters if it's on."

Olivia nodded and then turned on the TV and searched for the show 'The Fosters'. After finding the show, Olivia clicked on it to turn the show on, she pressed info to read about the show. It read: S2. E03. Play. Stef and Lena go on a babymoon, leaving Brandon and Callie in charge of the house. Lena tries to reconnect with Stef, who is finding it hard to relax on their weekend getaway.

Upon the show being put on, Scottlynn cuddled up on the couch and leaned her head onto Olivia's shoulder as they enjoyed the TV show together.

Olivia turn to Scottlynn and smiled softly before turning her attention back to the television.

That night, back at the Rollins residence, after getting ready for bed, Amanda checks her voice mail and sees she has a message from social services. She looks confused as to why they'd be calling her, but she listens to the message anyway.

 _"Hello? Amanda Rollins? This is Gary Meyer. The head manager at social services. I called to talk to you about the visit that your daughter, Mollianne paid me yesterday. I've talked to the board members of social services and we've come to a decision about what Mollianne talked to me about. Call me back so we can talk, please."_

"I'll call him back in the morning." Amanda commented before adding "Mollie lied to me. I'll talk to her about that in the morning."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

What do you think the board of social services and Gary Meyer decided? What is he going to tell Amanda about his decision when she calls back?


	22. Social Services' Decision

In the morning at the Rollins residence, the first thing Amanda does when she wakes up is call Gary Meyer back.

"Hello? Who is this?" Gary asked when he answered his phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Yes, hi this is Amanda Rollins calling you back. I got your missed call about needing to talk so tell me what did you and the board decide." Amanda stated

"Oh hi." Gary said "Yes we do need to talk. For one, were you aware that your daughter came to see me?"

Amanda sighed softly, "No I can't say that I was."

Gary nodded to himself, "Okay. Well anyways about the decision that the board and I have made. We weighed the pros and cons to Mollianne and Scottlynn having contact with each other and have decided that..."

Amanda listened to him talk and tried to keep as straight a face as possible.

"Okay thank you for letting me know." Amanda said dead-panned. "I'll let Mollie know."

"You're welcome." Gary replied before hanging up

After getting off the phone with Gary, Amanda dialed Olivia's number to tell her the new and fill her in on the new situation regarding Mollianne and Scottlynn.

"Hello Amanda, how may I help you?" Olivia inquired when she answered her phone after looking at the caller ID

"Hi Olivia." Amanda greeted "I'm calling to tell you that yesterday Mollie went to social services and spoke to the head manager about the situation regarding her and Scottlynn..."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and interrupted, "What does this have to do with me?"

"Well you'd know if you let me finish." Amanda stated "Anyway as I was saying. The head manager at social service spoke to the board of members and after discussing it they decided that there is no reason why Scottlynn and Mollianne shouldn't be allowed to see each other."

"Wow! That's great news." Olivia said "Scottlynn will be thrilled and so will Mollie."

"Yeah I know." Amanda agreed "Okay well bye. I have to go speak with my daughter."

Olivia nodded to herself, "Yeah I understand. And I'll let Scottlynn know the good news. Actually I think I'll let Mollie be the one to tell her.

"Alright. I'll have Mollie call after I talk to her." Amanda promised

Later that morning when Amanda is talking with Mollianne in the living room of their house.

"Why did you lie to me about where you were yesterday, Mollianne?" Amanda interrogated

Mollianne furrowed her eyebrows confused, "How did you find out?"

"I had a voice mail from Gary Meyer, the head manager at social services." Amanda replied unhappily and sternly "Now answer the question, Mollianne."

Mollianne sighed, "Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch. I didn't tell you the truth because I didn't want you to know. I just...I didn't think you'd understand or that you'd get it. I'm sorry."

"Okay first of all, don't be rude." Amanda stated in a softly tone as she sat down next to her daughter "And secondly, why wouldn't I understand. I get that Scottlynn will always be your mom because she raised you, and..."

"But I have you now, mama. I shouldn't need her, but I still do." Mollianne interrupted

Amanda took a breath and tried to find the right words to say, "You're right. You do have me, but you'll still always need Scottlynn. She played a big role in your life before you met me and you'll never forget that. You'll never forget all that she's done for you. I get it, honey, I really do."

Mollianne hugged Amanda, "Oh mama, I'm so sorry. I love you so much." Then she pulled away from the hug, "Why did Gary call you?"

Amanda smiled, "He called to tell me that after you left he spoke to board and they decided that you and Scottlynn should be allowed to see each other."

"Really?!" Mollianne wondered hopefully

Amanda nodded, "Yes really."

"Does this mean that I call see my mom on Mother's Day and whenever I want?" Mollianne inquired

Amanda nodded again, "Yeah if it's alright with Liv."

Meanwhile at the Benson residence with Olivia, Scottlynn, and Finley. Finley is watching Bill Nye the science guy and eating some watermelon while Olivia and Scottlynn just talk and enjoy each other's company while also getting to know each other.

"Um so next weekend is Mother's Day and I was wondering what you'd like to do?" Scottlynn asked a little unsure of herself "I mean you are...well in a way...you are my mom."

Olivia smiled softly and then replied, "I don't know. We can do whatever you want. You're a mother too." She glanced over at Finley then back at Scottlynn.

Scottlynn nodded, "Yeah you're right, but last year it was just Finley and I. Now I have a mom too. I insist you decide."

Olivia thought for a moment, "I have an idea. I mean I'll have to run it by Amanda, but how about you, me, and Finley spend Mother's Day with Amanda and Mollianne. All of us together like a family. What do you think?"

"I thought that social services didn't want Mollie and I to see each other." Scottlynn responded confused as she furrowed her eyebrows

"Yeah about that..." Olivia started before the home phone rang and then she nodded to Scottlynn. "You can get that. I have a feeling it's for you."

Scottlynn stared at Olivia confused but then stood up, walked to the phone, and answered it.

"Hey Mom! Guess what?!" Scottlynn heard Mollianne scream excitedly through the phone.

"I could never guess." Scottlynn told the girl

Scottlynn listened as Mollianne explained the whole story to her, but she mostly heard that they were aloud to see each other now because after that she was so happy she could hardly believe it. Maybe her luck was turning around for her. She has a mom to spend Mother's Day with and now she can see the little girl she raised whenever she wants. Scottlynn nodded to herself and thought, 'Yeah things are looking up for me.'

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

What should they do for Mother's Day?

P.s. The Mother's Day chapter will most likely be chapter 24.


	23. Mother's Day Plans and Gifts

Later that afternoon, Olivia goes over to Amanda's with Finley while Scottlynn and Mollianne are out together.

Olivia knocks on the door of Amanda's house and then waits for an answer.

When Amanda opens the door, she is shocked to be greeted by Olivia.

"Hey sorry to drop by unannounced." Olivia apologized "I just have an idea to run by you."

Amanda nodded, "That's okay. Come in, come in." Then she asked as she sat down on the couch, "What do you have to ask me?"

Olivia sat down next to Amanda on the couch and placed Finley on her lap, "Well I had an idea for Mother's Day, but we don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"Alright what's this idea?" Amanda wondered

Olivia took a breath, "I thought that maybe you and Mollie could spend Mother's Day with Scottlynn, Finn, and I. That way Mollie has her adoptive mom, her mom, and Scottlynn has the little girl she raised. Everyone's happy."

Amanda smiled, "That's a great idea, Liv. I love it."

Meanwhile with Scottlynn and Mollianne.

"I'm so excited, mom. I'm so glad we get to see each other." Mollianne exclaimed

Scottlynn smiled softly, "Yeah, me too. I'm just confused about one thing. Why did social services change their minds?"

"I talked to the head manager." Mollianne replied "And don't worry my mama talked to me about that already. I know it was wrong, but I was very angry at the time and not thinking straight."

"Mollie, it wasn't just wrong. It was risky. You could have made everything a lot worse." Scottlynn said firmly "They could have taken me and Finley away from my mom. I mean Liv."

Mollianne smiled, "You said mom." Then she added, "And I'm sorry, mom. I'm so sorry. I didn't think of that."

"Well let's just be glad that this all worked out in our favor." Scottlynn stated "And of course I said mom, because she is like my mom. But just, let's forget I said that. I'm not ready to call her mom yet."

"You know, mom, our birth mother would be happy for you. She wouldn't be upset that you call Olivia mom. She won't feel replaced." Mollianne explained

Scottlynn smiled at Mollianne softly, "When did my baby get so wise? Huh? When did you get so wise, baby girl?"

"I learned from the best. I learned from you, mom." Mollianne responded

Scottlynn nodded and then suggested, "Alright. Well what do you say we go to Michaels and get some supplies to work on mother's day gifts for your mama and for my...um for Liv."

"That sounds like a good idea." Mollianne agreed "Did you have something in mind for your mom?"

Scottlynn shrugged, "Um I'm not really sure. Do you have an idea for your mama?"

Mollianne shook her head, "No. I'm still thinking."

"Well the best gifts always come from the heart." Scottlynn commented as she pointed to the bracelet on her wrist that Mollie made for Scottlynn as a mother's day gift many, many years ago. "I still wear it. Even after all these years."

Mollianne smiled, "I made that when I was five."

"And it's special to me because you made it. You made it just for me and for that I will always treasure it." Scottlynn told Mollianne

Mollianne hugged Scottlynn, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby girl." Scottlynn responded as she hugged Mollianne back "Now let's go to Michaels. We're wasting precious daylight by just standing here and reminiscing."

Mollianne laughs, "Yeah. I agree."

Meanwhile with Olivia and Finley. They have left Amanda's house and are now back home. Olivia sits and the table with Finley and has some art supplies on the table, such as: some white paper, some paints, and a sharpie.

"Let's make a present for your mama for Mother's day." Olivia suggested to the little boy "What do you think, my grandbaby?"

"Yeah!" Finley cheered "Love mama."

"Alright let's start then." Olivia told the toddler as she poured some of the blue paint onto a paper plate.

Olivia used a paint brush, spread the paint all over Finley's left hand, and then placed his hand onto the top left corner of the paper. She spread a little more paint on Finley's and then placed his hand on the bottom left corner. Then she repeated the process on the top and bottom corners of the right side of the paper, but used Finley's right hand.

"Now let's blow on the paint to dry it a little." Olivia stated. Then she started to blow on the paint.

Finley joined in and blew on the paint as best he could, but every once in a while a little saliva would escape his mouth.

After blowing on the paint for a short while, Olivia picked up the paper and gently waved it. After a minute, she set the paper back down on the table and wrote a message in the center of the four hand prints.

Back with Mollianne and Scottlynn after leaving Michaels, they are trying to think of a where they could go to work on the gifts for their moms.

"Where should we go to work on these presents?" Mollianne asked Scottlynn "We can't go to my house because my mama is there and she could walk into my room and see her gift. And we can't go to your house for the same reason."

"We could go to papa's house." Scottlynn suggested

Mollianne smiled softly, but also looked confused, "You called him papa?"

Scottlynn shrugged, "Yeah why not? He'll always be our papa. He was the first foster parent to ever treat us like we were his real children. His house was the first one that I felt truly loved and safe in since we entered foster care."

Mollianne smiled and then nodded, "Alright well let's go to papa's."

A little while later, after Scottlynn and Mollianne arrive at Kevin's house instead of knocking on the door like they usually do, they just open the door and walk in.

"Papa!" Scottlynn announced "Mollie and I are here!"

Kevin came running into the front room, "Scottlynn, Mollie, I wasn't expecting you. What are you doing here?"

"We came to work on our mother's day gifts, because we needed somewhere to work on them where we didn't have any risk of our moms seeing them." Mollianne explained

Kevin turned to Scottlynn, "You got adopted?!"

Scottlynn shook her head, "No not yet, but I'm hopeful. I haven't even called her mom yet, so I don't know why Mollie is pushing."

"Because I can tell you love her the same way I love you and my mama, mom." Mollianne replied as she gently nudged Scottlynn

Scottlynn rolled her eyes and turned back to Kevin, "So is it alright if we work on our presents here? Maybe you can even help us a little or tell us what you think?"

"Yeah its fine with me." Kevin responded "And I'd love that." Then he asked, "Where's the little prince?"

"He's with my...um my mom." Scottlynn said "Geez, it feels weird to say that?"

Mollianne is setting up the craft supplies and spreading it out on the table.

Scottlynn walks over to the table and sits down across from Mollianne.

Kevin follows after Scottlynn, "So what do you two have over here?"

"Well we went to Michaels and bought colored construction paper. My mama loves light blue so I'm going to use that color to make her card." Mollianne stated "We also bought markers and colored pencils and pipe cleaners."

Kevin nodded, "Cool. I'm sure your mama will love the card that you make." Then he turned to Scottlynn, "Have you decided what you want to give your mom?"

Scottlynn sighed and shook her head, "No, not definatively but I have an idea. I just want to do something simple like writing a quote on a piece of paper."

"That's a good idea, but I'm sure that no matter what you give her she'll love it anyway because it came from you." Kevin told Scottlynn

Scottlynn gave a small nod, "I know, papa, but I just want it to be perfect because it's my first Mother's day that I'll remember having a mom. The last Mother's day when I have a mom to celebrate with was when I was three and I don't remember that."

"I understand that, princess, but don't stress yourself out. It will be perfect no matter what, because she gets to spend time with you and the gift will have come from your heart. That's what makes it special." Kevin explained

"Listen to papa, mom. He's very wise." Mollianne added as she looked up from the card she's making.

Scottlynn laughed slightly, "Thanks, baby. I'll remember that."

Scottlynn takes a black piece of paper and a white piece of paper. She cuts a an inch off of all the sides of the white paper and glues it to the black paper. Then she cuts an half inch strip of the yellow paper, since it's the closest color to gold. She glues the strip to the top of the white paper and overlaying on the black paper. Scottlynn picks up the black colored pencil and writes her message in the center of the white paper.

Mollianne is finishing up the card for her mama, while Kevin just watches the two craft. After Mollianne puts the final touches on her card, she puts the card in an envelope and then gets up and whispers something into Kevin's ear.

"Scottlynn, baby, Mollie and I are going upstairs for a little bit." Kevin tell the girl

Scottlynn nods, "Okay papa. I'll be fine down here."

Mollianne gathers up some craft supplies and then heads upstairs with Kevin. Once they are upstairs and situated in Mollianne's old Tinkerbell themed room, which looks exactly how it was left.

"Alright what can I help you with, sweet girl?" Kevin inquired

Mollianne folded six pieces of paper together and then handed them to Kevin, "Hold punch these please." Then she added as she took out three silver piper cleaners, "You're helping me with my mom, Scottlynn's gift."

Kevin nodded as he took the papers, hole punched them, then handed them back to Mollianne.

Mollianne threaded the pipe cleaners through the holes and then twisted the piper cleaners closed, "That works for now. I'll fix it later. I need your help thinking of what to write on each page. I want to write twelve things that make her awesome. One thing for every year I've been alive."

"Okay that's a good idea." Kevin commented then he gave Mollie a suggestion of something she could write on the first page.

Meanwhile downstairs with Scottlynn as she is finishing up and writing the last few words, her phone rings. Scottlynn looks at the caller ID. It reads Lieutenant Benson. Scottlynn makes a mental note to change that to Liv or maybe Mom, as she answers the phone.

"Hi Liv." Scottlynn answered casually

"Scottlynn, sweetheart, where are you?" Olivia asked concerned

"Uh..." Scottlynn started "Mollie and I are out."

Olivia nodded to herself, "Well I just put Finley to bed and it's getting late so come home soon please."

"Okay Liv." Scottlynn replied "I'll be home soon. I have to take Mollie home first."

"Alright sweetheart. I'll see you soon." Olivia stated

"Bye." Scottlynn said before hanging up. Then she yelled up the stairs, "Mollie! Let's wrap it up! We have to go! Liv just called me. She wants me home soon!"

"Okay mom! I'm coming!" Mollianne yelled back.

A few minutes later, Scottlynn and Mollianne are at the front door with Kevin saying goodbye.

"Bye papa. Love you." Mollianne says as she hugs him

Then Scottlynn joins in the hug, "Bye papa. Love you. Thanks for letting us work on our Mother's Day gifts here."

"You're welcome, my princesses. And I love you too." Kevin replied as he hugged them back "I hope you both have a very successful and fun filled Mother's Day with your moms."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Geez this was a long chapter. I can't believe how long it is. Next chapter will have be the Mother's Day chapter and will have more of Scottlynn and Olivia together.

What would you like to see happen next?

Just to clear the whole age thing up:

Scottlynn is fifteen years, and Finley is nineteen months.

Mollianne is twelve years.


	24. Mother's Day

It's Mother's Day, Scottlynn wakes up really early and decides to surprise Olivia with breakfast in bed. She walks into the kitchen, cooks pancakes from scratch, then scrambles a couple eggs, and oven-fries some bacon. She places the food on a plate, then uses Finley's high chair tray to carry the plate, a small vase with a red rose, a cup of coffee, and the present she made for Olivia.

Scottlynn smiles at the presentation and then carries the tray to Olivia's room. She places the tray with her knee and holds it with one hand as she opens the door with the other hand.

"Happy Mother's Day!" Scottlynn announced as she approached the side of Olivia's bed.

Olivia smiles as she wakes up, "Aww thank you, sweetheart, but I was planning on making breakfast for you in bed."

"Sorry to spoil your plans, but I'm an early riser." Scottlynn replied

"What's this?" Olivia questioned as she noticed the paper.

Scottlynn looked away sheepishly, "Oh it's just a little something I made. If you don't like it that's okay." Then she added, "The black and yellow colors are supposed to be the colors of your police uniform."

"Hey sweetie, look at me." Olivia said "It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you."

Scottlynn gave a small nod, "Okay. Well...You're welcome."

Olivia reads the paper, which reads: 'Even though you're not my biological mom, and you're not legally my mom either, I know that you'll be there, with the little things you do, you let me know you care. You're always there to help, whatever the need may be, You've given of yourself, and so unselfishly. Now you're becoming the mom, that I have never known, I'm drawn to you more everyday for the kindness you have shown. I just want to thank you, and let you know I care, A mom as great as you, is something very rare. Happy Mother's Day, Olivia. You're my hero. Love, Scottlynn.'

Olivia's heart swelled and she cried happy tears as she looked up at Scottlynn, "Oh baby, that's really beautiful. You did a great job. Thank you." Then she stretched out her arm, "Come here. Give me a hug."

Scottlynn hugged Olivia, "Thank you for taking a chance on me and for fostering me." Then she looked up at Olivia and took a breath, "I've realized that I've been pushing you away, because I was scared. I was scared that if I embraced you and loved you fully and to the best of my ability that you'd leave me the way that my parents did."

Olivia sighed sadly, "Oh my baby, I can't promise you that I won't die, but I can promise you that I will fight my hardest to stay here and be there for you and my grandson, Finley. I love you so much, baby girl."

"I love you too." Scottlynn responded and then she heard Finley cry 'mama' from his room next door. "Excuse me for a moment. I'm going to get Finley and then I'll be back."

Meanwhile at the Rollins residence, Mollianne is standing in the kitchen trying to make biscuits and gravy the way that an old foster sister had taught her, but that had been years ago and Mollianne was finding it hard to recall the recipe.

"Ugh! Dang it!" Mollianne 'cursed' the only way she was allowed

Amanda happens to hear her daughter as she is walking out of her room, "Whoa! Mollie, sweets, what's the matter?"

Mollianne turns around to look at her mother, "Oh Mama, I'm sorry. I was trying to make biscuits and gravy for you for breakfast the way my old foster sister taught my many years ago, but I can't really remember the recipe."

"Hey, that's okay. It's alright, baby." Amanda assured her daughter, who she is now standing in front of

Mollianne nodded and then started to cry, "I know, mama. I just wanted everything to be perfect, since I messed up everything last year by pushing you away and crying for my mommy."

Amanda stroked her daughter's hair, "Aw sweetie, just being with you makes everything perfect. And you didn't ruin my day last year. You were going through a rough time, but even so it was perfect."

"Alright mama." Mollianne said as she gave a small sniffle

"How about we make the biscuits and gravy together." Amanda suggested

Mollianne nodded, "I like that idea, mama."

Amanda smiled as she kissed her daughter's temple and then hugged her.

Back with Olivia, when Scottlynn returns to Olivia's room with Finley.

"Livvy!" Finley exclaimed as he started to squirm in Scottlynn's arm.

Scottlynn placed Finley standing up on the ground, and the little boy ran straight to Olivia's bedside. Olivia bent down, picked up the little boy, and held Finley on her lap. Scottlynn smiled at the two as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Is there anything you'd like to do this morning? Just the three of us?" Olivia asked Scottlynn "We're meeting Amanda and Mollie later for lunch."

Scottlynn nodded and took a breath, "Um yeah. I don't want to make you feel bad or anything, but can we go and visit my mom's grave? She was buried at Manhattan Memorial Cemetery."

"Of course, sweetheart. That's not going to make me feel bad. I understand that you had another mom before me, and she's the reason that my beautiful daughter is sitting in front of me today." Olivia explained

Scottlynn smiled softly, but then corrected, "Foster daughter. Technically I'm not you're daughter yet."

Olivia shook her head, "That doesn't matter to me, baby. Everything in me is telling me that you're my daughter. The same way that you think of Mollie as your daughter."

Scottlynn gave a nod, "Okay."

Back with Amanda and Mollianne once they are done cooking and our now eating their homemade biscuits and gravy.

"These are really good, Mama." Mollianne stated as she took a bit of her biscuits "We're good cooks."

"Yeah, but you did most of the work." Amanda replied humbly.

Mollianne suddenly remembered the gift for her mama, "Oh wait a minute."

Then Mollianne got up from the table and ran to her room. She returned a few moments later with a card in her hand. As she sat down, she handed the card to Amanda.

"Mama, this is for you." Mollianne stated

Amanda smiled and accepted the card, "Thank you, honey."

"You have to read it, mama." Mollianne insisted

"Okay I will." Amanda promised

Amanda looks down at the card reads it, which says on the front: 'Happy Mother's Day.'

Then when Amanda opens the card, Mollianne tells her, "Read the right side first and then read the left."

Amanda nods and reads the inside right side of the card, which reads: 'Carrying a child doesn't make you a mom. Dropping everything in your life to make sure your child has a good life, makes you a mom.' Then Amanda reads the left side, which says: 'Mama, Thank you for stopping that night when you found me wandering the streets. Thank you for bringing me home and then later adopting me. Love, Mollie.'

"There's more on the back." Mollianne stated

Amanda closed the card and then turned it over to the back, which says: 'I love you so much, mama.'

Amanda looked up at her daughter and smiled, "This is a beautiful card, sweets. I'll treasure it forever."

"I'm glad you like it, mama." Mollianne replied as she smiled back

At the Manhattan Memorial Cemetery with Olivia, Scottlynn, and Finley after Olivia parks the car and they get out of the car.

"Would you like me to go with you?" Olivia inquired

Scottlynn shook her head as she hands Finley over to Olivia, "No. Just stay here with Finn." Then she walked away to find her mom's grave.

"Mama!" Finley cried as he tried to take off and run after his mom.

Olivia caught the little boy and picked him up, "Shh, baby boy. It's okay. Mama's coming back. She'll be back."

Meanwhile with Scottlynn, who has now found her mom's grave stone. She smiles at it like she's looking at her mom.

"Hi mom." Scottlynn greets "Happy Mother's Day. I miss you, but I'm doing alright. Mollie's okay too. She has me and her adoptive mother. She's well taken care of." Then she added, "I wish you were here to be with Mollie and me as we grow up and to watch your grandson grow up. Mollie is getting so big and so wise. I can't believe it."

Scottlynn took a deep breath, looked up to the sky, and then looked back down at the grave stone, "Mommy, I don't want you to be sad or to feel like I'm replacing you, but I need to ask you something. Can...can I call Olivia mom? It's okay if I can't I just...I love her and she's become like my mom, but I'm afraid that you'll feel like I'm replacing you if I call her mom. I don't want to replace you, mommy. I just...I need a living mom. I need a mom to be there for me in a way that you can't."

Scottlynn stood and waited around a couple minutes for an answer. She knew that dead people can't talk, but she expected a sign of some sort. When Scottlynn got no sign, she sighed softly and then walked back in the direction of her son and Olivia.

"I'm ready to go." Scottlynn said plainly and almost a little angry as she approached Olivia and took Finley from Olivia's arms. Then Scottlynn walked towards the car.

Olivia stared at Scottlynn confused. The girl's whole demeanor had changed. But why was the question?

"Can we go?" Scottlynn asked impatiently as she stood in front of the car holding Finley.

Olivia blinked and then nodded, "Yeah sure. I'm coming."

After Olivia unlocked the car, she watched as Scottlynn buckled Finley into his car seat and then got into the passenger side of the car and slammed the door. Olivia sighed softly and then walked to the car and hopped into the driver seat. She buckled her seat belt, before turning on the car, and pulling away from the curb.

"Would you like to talk about what happened?" Olivia questioned

"Nothing happened, Olivia." Scottlynn snapped

Olivia nodded slowly, "Okay well you just seem a little angry."

Scottlynn turned her head to look at Olivia, "Look I visited my mom's grave for the first time. It's kind of an emotional time for me, so excuse me if I'm not cheery Susie right now."

"Alright. I'm sorry I asked." Olivia apologized

Back with Amanda and Mollianne at the Rollins residence, Mollianne is sitting the living room waiting for her mama to finish getting ready to leave since they are going to lunch with Olivia, Scottlynn, and Finley.

"Ma! Hurry up!" Mollianne yelled

"Mollie, we have time. We're not going to be late." Amanda assured her daughter

Mollianne sighed, "Sorry mama, I'm just excited to give my mom her gift."

"I understand that, but can you be a little patient." Amanda replied

"I'll try, mama." Mollianne promised

At the restaurant, Olivia, Scottlynn, and Finley arrive first. Olivia gets them a table for four and a high chair. The hostess leads them to a table, while carrying a high chair. After the hostess leaves, Scottlynn places Finley in the high chair, while Olivia sits down, and then Scottlynn sits down on the opposite side of Olivia.

A few minutes later, Amanda and Mollianne arrive. Mollianne races into the restaurant and heads straight to the table that she sees her mom, Finley, and Olivia sitting at.

"Mollie!" Finley yelled happily as he saw his older sister

Mollianne ruffles Finley's hair, "Hi little man." Then she hugs Scottlynn as she exclaims, "Hi mom! Happy Mother's Day!"

Scottlynn hugged Mollianne back, "Hi baby. Thank you."

"Hi Scottlynn. Hi Liv." Amanda greeted as she came up behind Mollianne. Then she asked her daughter, "Mollie, did you say hi to Olivia?"

Mollianne shook her head and then turned to Olivia, "Hi Liv."

"Hey Manda. Hi Mollie." Olivia replied "If you want me to move, so you two can sit next to each other I can."

Mollianne noticed the look Scottlynn was giving her and then turned back to Olivia, "No, I want to sit next to my mom."

Amanda nodded and then sat next to Olivia as Mollianne sat next to Scottlynn.

"Has everyone decided what they wanted to eat?" A waitress asked as few moments later.

"I think we need a little more time." Olivia told the young waitress.

The waitress nodded, "Alright. I'll come back later."

A few minutes later, after everyone has decided what they wanted to eat and it's just dead silent. Except for a few whispers between Mollianne and Scottlynn. Olivia wants to break the silence, so she turns to Finley.

"You want to give mama your gift?" Olivia whispered to Finley as she discretely handed him the paper.

Finley nodded and accepted the card, "Yeah." Then he turned to Scottlynn and tugged on her sleeve, "For mama."

Scottlynn looked at her son and smiled, "Thank you, baby." Then she took the paper, looked at the four little hand-prints, and then read it the writing in the center.

The writing on the paper said: 'You always clean the handprints, I leave on the wall. I seem to make a mess of things, because I am very small. The years will pass so quickly. I'll be grown like you, and all the little handprints, will surely fade from view. So here are special handprints, a memory that is true. So you'll recall the very day, I made this just for you. Love, Finley.'

Scottlynn kissed his temple, "Thank you, baby. I love it. I'll hang this on my bulletin board when we get back to Livvy's house."

"Livvy hewped." Finley added

Scottlynn nodded, then looked up at Olivia, and smiled softly, "Thank you for helping him."

"You're welcome, baby girl." Olivia replied

"Me next." Mollianne stated as she handed Scottlynn a little booklet. "Read my present now."

Scottlynn accepted the gift and nodded, "Nice handwriting, Mol."

"Thanks mom. There are twelve pages. One for every year I've been alive." Mollianne explained

Scottlynn nodded and then reads the front of the little booklet that Mollianne handed her and it says: 'Mommy, here are all the reasons I think you're awesome.' Then she opened the booklet and page 1 read: 'You were always there for me.' Page 2 says: 'You always protected me and made sure I was safe.' Then Scottlynn turned the page and read page 3: 'You soothed me when I had a bad dream or was scared.' Page 4 says: 'You cared for me when I was sick.' Scottlynn turned the page again and read page 5: 'You always put my happiness and well-being above yours.' And page 6 says: 'You were always patient with me." Then she turned the page and read page 7: 'You helped me with my homework.' Page 8 says: 'You always made sure I was fed and even gave up meals just to make sure I ate. I never went to bed on an empty stomach or went to school without breakfast.' Scottlynn turned the page and read page 9: 'You always made me laugh when I was sad.' And Page 10 reads: 'You kissed and doctored my boo-boos.' Then Scottlynn turned the page again and read page 11: 'You taught me right from wrong and helped me be a better person.' And finally page 12 says: 'Thank you for being the mom that you didn't have to be. I love you to the moon and back, mommy.'

"I love it, baby. It's so beautiful and thoughtful." Scottlynn stated. Then she whispered, "Is this what you were working on upstairs with papa?"

Mollianne nodded, "I wanted it to be perfect."

"Well it is. It's better than perfect." Scottlynn replied

Mollianne smiled brightly and then she turned to Olivia, "Livvy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetheart." Olivia replied

Mollianne takes a breath and as she is about to ask the question the food comes. Then she shakes her head, "Never mind, Livvy."

"Alright, sweetie. But just know that you can always ask me anything." Olivia informed the girl

After lunch is over and Olivia pays for the meal. The five of them are leaving the restaurant and the two families are about to go their separate ways, when Mollianne finally decides to ask Olivia her question.

"Livvy?" Mollianne called

"Yes, sweet girl?" Olivia replied

Mollianne took a breath, "Um okay here goes nothing. Livvy? Will you be my honorary grandma since you're the mom of my first mom?" Mollianne asked

Olivia smiled softly, "Of course, sweetheart."

Scottlynn is behind Olivia while shaking her head at Mollianne.

Mollianne just ignores Scottlynn and continues, "So I can call you grandma, Livvy?"

"You can call me anything you feel comfortable. Whether it's Livvy or grandma. They're both just names." Olivia explained

Mollianne nodded, "Cool."

After parting ways, Olivia drives home at the request of Scottlynn because Finley is getting tired and it's his nap time. Olivia drops Scottlynn and Finley off at the house and then she runs a quick errand. When Olivia returns home from her errand, she finds Scottlynn sitting on the couch watching 'The Fosters'. Olivia nervously walks over to Scottlynn with one hand behind her back.

"Scottlynn, baby, can you look at me for a moment?" Olivia inquired

"What?!" Scottlynn snapped as she turned her head away from the TV and looked at Olivia

Olivia sighed softly and took her hand out from behind her back to reveal a bouquet of Chrysanthemums, "I got these for you. I didn't want you to think I forgot about you."

Scottlynn bit her lip and looked life she was about to cry as she accepted the flowers, "Thank you." Then Scottlynn noticed a necklace resting in the top of the bouquet, "What this?"

"It's for you. It has the adoption triad symbol with three hearts on the inside. One to represent your mom, one to represent me, and one to represent you so that you know that the three of us will always be connected." Olivia explained

Scottlynn sniffled as tears spilled from her eyes.

Olivia sat down next to Scottlynn, "Oh honey, what's wrong? Did I upset you?"

Scottlynn shook her head and spoke through tears, "No. These...these were my mom's favorite flowers." Then she looked up and mouthed, "Thank you."

"Aww sweetheart, I'm sorry I didn't...I..." Olivia started

Scottlynn hugged Olivia and spoke through her tears, "I...I love you, mom."

"I love you too, baby. I love you so much." Olivia replied as she hugged Scottlynn while gently rubbing her back.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

If you didn't understand why Scottlynn was upset after the cemetery scene it's because she took the lack of a sign as he mom saying that she couldn't call Olivia mom, but then in the end the flowers were what she took as the sign that she can call Olivia mom.


	25. A day off

The next day, Scottlynn wakes up and decides to take a day off from mommy duties. She gets ready for the day and then gets Finley up and ready. Scottlynn carries Finley out to the kitchen to get him some breakfast, and she finds Olivia in the kitchen cooking.

"Hi mom. Good morning." Scottlynn greets with a smile

"Hey baby." Olivia replied as she turned to greet her daughter. Then she kissed Finley's cheek, "Hello my grandbaby."

Scottlynn smiled softly and she handed Finley over to Olivia. Then she asked, "What's for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal." Olivia replied as she balanced Finley on her hip.

Scottlynn nodded, "Um mom, would you like to watch Finley for me today? I'm taking the day off from mommy duties. And that includes Mollie."

"Of course I'll watch Finn. I don't mind." Olivia stated "What are you planning on doing today, sweetheart?"

Scottlynn shrugged, "I don't know. I'm just going to have a chill and relaxing day."

"Good for you." Olivia told Scottlynn "You deserve it."

Scottlynn smiled softly, "Thanks."

Later at the park, Scottlynn is laying on a blanket under a shady tree while she looks at the tree branches sway in the wind and the clouds in the sky. Scottlynn has been laying for quite a while. Like maybe around fifteen to twenty minutes, when a teenaged girl (aged 17) walks over to her.

"Hey. You look very relaxed." The teen stated "Mind if I join you?

Scottlynn sat up and stared at the teen who had strawberry blonde hair with pink and blue streaked into it, "Uh...I don't even know you."

"I'm Aspen." The teen introduced as she extended her hand

Scottlynn skeptically shook the teen's hand, "Nice to meet you."

"And you are?" Aspen inquired

Scottlynn pursed her lips, "Um...I'm Scottlynn."

Aspen smiled, "Nice to meet you, Scottlynn." Then she sat down next to Scottlynn and leaned against the tree trunk.

Meanwhile with Olivia and Finley, Olivia took the young toddler to the Children's Museum of Manhattan (A/N it's a real place. I looked it up). They are on the first floor in the travel the world play exhibit. Olivia is standing near Finley as she watches him play.

"Wivvy! Wook!" Finley exclaimed as he showed himself wrapped up in an African wrap.

Olivia smiled at him, "I see, baby."

"They grow up so fast, huh?" Another mom turned to say to Olivia

Olivia nodded, "Yeah. That's true." _'It was true.' Olivia thought 'Finley had grown so much from four months ago when he'd first met him.'_

"I'm Rylee." The woman introduced "How old is your son? My little girl is the one in the plaid red dress. She just turned two."

"I'm Olivia." Olivia replied. Then she paused briefly before informing the woman, "He's nineteen months, but he's not my son. He's my grandson."

Rylee nodded, "Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed." Then she questioned, "I don't mean to pry, but how many children do you have?"

"One. A daughter." Olivia responded

Finley ran to Olivia, "Wivvy!"

"What's up, little man?" Olivia asked him as she picked him up

"I poop." Finley stated

Olivia nodded, "Okay let's go get you changed."

Back at the park with Scottlynn and her new friend, Aspen. They have been talking and laughing.

"So tell me about yourself?" Aspen pleaded "We've talked a lot about me, but we haven't talked about you."

"You know I'm kind of hungry." Scottlynn stated changing the subject "Would you like to go get some lunch?"

Aspen rolled her eyes, "You're changing the topic, but okay. If you tell me three things about you."

"How about while we eat we play two truths and a lie." Scottlynn suggested

Aspen nodded, "Alright."

After Scottlynn and Aspen arrive at a burger place, they order their food and then sit down and wait for the waiter to serve them.

"Okay two truths and a lie." Aspen stated "You go first."

Scottlynn thought for a moment, "Um...I have a twelve year old sister. I like to sing. And I travel to Italy every summer with my family."

Aspen nodded, "Okay. The lie is that you like to sing?"

"No." Scottlynn shook her head "I've never been to Italy."

"Oh I'm sorry." Aspen replied

Scottlynn shrugged, "It's okay." Then she added, "It's your turn." _'Maybe my mom and I can go some day.' Scottlynn thought._

"Okay I was abandoned by my dad when I was one. I used to love the TV 'The wiggles'. And I'm an only child." Aspen said "What's the lie?"

"Um that you're an only child?" Scottlynn wondered after a moment of careful thought

Aspen shook her head, "No. I was never abandoned by my dad. I have two fathers. They adopted me from Russia when I was two."

Scottlynn nodded, "Cool."

Soon the food came and Scottlynn and Aspen stopped talking to eat.

Meanwhile back with Olivia and Finley. After Olivia changed the little boy's diaper and then took him to play in the water play area. Olivia let little Finley walk around and play and splash about in the water.

"Wet! Wet! Wet!" Finley chanted and then he got excited and started to run.

"Finley, walk please." Olivia warned gently

Finley giggled and ignored Olivia as he continued to run around. Then a few moments later, he slipped on a puddle of water and started to cry.

Olivia sighed and then scooped up Finley. She soothed him until his cries lessened to just to sniffles.

"Finley, buddy, I told you to walk didn't I?" Olivia questioned

Finley sniffled and nodded, "Yeah Wivvy."

"You have to walk when it's wet, because it's slippery." Olivia informed him. Then she asked, "Can you tell grandma sorry for not listening?"

"Sorry gwammy." Finley replied

Olivia kissed his head, "Thank you. I forgive you, bubba."

"I go back and pway now?" Finley asked

Olivia nodded and set him down, "Sure. Go play." Then she thought, _'Get all your energy out so you'll be nice and tired tonight.'_

Later that night at around five, Scottlynn and Aspen are just talking while having a nice leisurely when Scottlynn's phone rings. Scottlynn takes her phone out of her pocket and reads the caller ID which says 'mom'. Scottlynn smiles softly to herself before answering the phone.

"Hi mom" Scottlynn spoke

"Hey Scottlynn, sweetie, it's time to come home. Dinner's going to be ready soon." Olivia told her daughter

Scottlynn nodded to herself, "Okay. I'll be home as quick as I can."

"See you soon, baby." Olivia replied "I love you."

"Love you too, mom." Scottlynn said before hanging up the phone

After Scottlynn hangs up the phone, Aspen catches a glimpse of the phone's screen wallpaper, which is a picture of Finley.

"Who's that little boy?" Aspen wondered "Is that your brother?"

Scottlynn thought for a moment as she contemplated telling a lie. Then shook her head and smiled proud, "No. He's my son."

Aspen furrowed her eyebrows confused, "Son? You can't be more than fifteen."

"Yeah you're correct. I can't explain now. I have to get home for dinner, but let's exchange numbers. We'll be in touch." Scottlynn explained

Aspen nodded, "Alright."

The girls swapped phones for a moment while Scottlynn put her number into Aspen's phone and Aspen put her number into Scottlynn's phone.

"Bye Scottlynn. It was nice meeting you." Aspen said as she wave goodbye

"Bye Aspen." Scottlynn waved back "It was nice meeting you too." And then the two girls went their separate ways.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	26. Family dinner and making plans

That night after Scottlynn arrived home, she walked into the front door where she was greeted by her toddler son.

"Mama!" Finley exclaimed as he ran and hugged Scottlynn

Scottlynn picked up Finley and cuddled him, "Hey baby boy, mama missed you so much."

"Hi sweetheart." Olivia greeted

Scottlynn smiled softly as she finally caught a whiff of the air, "Hi mom. Mhm the house smells good."

"That would be dinner, which is ready." Olivia replied

Scottlynn nodded, "Good. Cause I'm starving."

Olivia laughed slightly, "Okay. Well what did you do today?"

"Nothing. Just relaxed at the park. Laid under a tree and watched the clouds and the tree branches sway in the wind." Scottlynn explained as she started to get a plate of food for Finley "Then I went to lunch at the burger place two blocks down."

"That's cool. I'm glad you had fun." Olivia responded as she made two plates of food. One for Scottlynn and one for herself.

"What did you and Finn do today?" Scottlynn inquired as she placed Finley in his high chair and then handed him his food. When she turned around Olivia handed her a plate of food, "Thanks mom."

Olivia offered a smile, "You're welcome, sweetheart." Then she added, "I took Finn to the Children's discovery museum of Manhattan and let him play. Then we had lunch and came home. He took a nap and then woke up and played while I cooked dinner."

Scottlynn nodded, "Sounds like you both had fun too." Then she took a bite of her food, "This is really good, mom."

"Thanks sweetie." Olivia replied "So I've been thinking and I was wondering what do you want to do for school. The way I see it you have two options."

Scottlynn sighed, "Do I have to go to school?"

"Yes, baby. You have to." Olivia stated "So option one is you can wait until next year to start since this school year ends in a month. Or option two is that I can home school you through the summer to get you caught up to grade level and then I'll enroll you in regular school in the fall."

Scottlynn thought for a moment, "Can I think about it?"

"Of course." Olivia assured her daughter

That night after Finley went to sleep and Scottlynn is laying in her bed trying to sleep when she hears her phone buzz. Scottlynn picks up her phone and looks to see who the text is from. She smiles when she sees her new friend, Aspen's name on her phone screen.

Scottlynn reads the text from Aspen, which says: 'Me and some friends from school are having a party tomorrow night. Would you like to come?'

'Sure' Scottlynn types her response and then sends the message.

A few moments later, the phone buzzes again. Scottlynn reads Aspen's reply, 'Great! See you there. The party starts at eight. Let me know when you're leaving, I'll text you my address.'

'Okay see you tomorrow.' Scottlynn typed and then sent the message before placing her phone back on her night stand. She'd never been to a party before so she was both nervous and excited.

As Scottlynn is laying in bed trying to sleep, she thinks back to when she used to tell Mollianne a story every night. But she recalls this one story that she used to tell a six year old Mollianne all the time.

\- Flashback: Six years ago -

Six year old Mollianne is laying in bed waiting for her 'mommy' to come tuck her in and tell her a story. Little Mollianne is only waiting for a few moments before Scottlynn, aged nine, walks into the room.

"Mommy!" Mollianne exclaimed

Scottlynn smiles and then walks up to the side of the bed, "Hey baby." She pulls the comforter up to Mollianne's chest, the way the little girl likes. "Have you decided on the story? Or what characters you want in the story?"

"Mommy, tell me the story about the king and queen and their two prinesses." Mollianne requested

Scottlynn nodded, "Okay baby girl." Then she started, "Once upon a time, in a far away land called Solvangia, there was a castle where a King and Queen lived happily with their two princess daughters, Scout and Moira. The two princesses were happy and grew up loved by their parents, but then one day..."

"Scout, who was thirteen, developed a power." Mollianne interrupted "Right, mommy?"

"Yeah, you are correct, my baby." Scottlynn replied "So Scout developed a power. The power to read minds. The King and Queen were worried that people would think the princess is a freak."

Then Mollianne added, "But they didn't. The townspeople still loved and welcomed the princess. Right, mommy?"

Scottlynn nodded, "Yes that's correct. The townspeople adored the princess. They thought that the princess' power made her unique. The princess loved to impress people by reading their mind. Especially her little sister. And the royal family lived happily ever after. The End." Then she kissed Mollianne's forehead, "Goodnight, my baby."

"Night mommy." Mollianne said with a yawn as she reached up, hugged Scottlynn, and then kissed Scottlynn on the cheek "I love you."

"I love you more." Scottlynn responded and then turned towards the door

Scottlynn heard Mollianne say, "I love you to the moon and back, mommy."

"I love you most." Scottlynn stated as she turned back to face Mollianne. She smiled at the little girl, "Now go to sleep, baby. I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning, mommy." Mollianne replied as she snuggled under her covers and got comfy.

Scottlynn smiled and then walked out of the room, closing the door gently and quietly behind her.

\- End of flashback -

After remembering that memory and how happy Mollianne had made her despite all the foster homes and moving around they did, Scottlynn had fallen asleep with a smile upon her face.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

The next chapter will be Aspen's party.

Also what do you think of Aspen? I'm considering having her be a love interest for Scottlynn, but I'm not sure.


	27. The party

Scottlynn put Finley to bed and is now getting ready for Aspen's party. She gets dressed in a medium grey t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a suede brown leather jacket. Then she walks out of her room and heads for the front door when she is stopped by Olivia.

"Stop right there, young lady." Olivia called

Scottlynn froze in her tracks and then turned to face Olivia, "What?!"

"Don't 'what' me." Olivia told Scottlynn "Where are you going at this hour?"

Scottlynn sighed softly, "I'm going for a walk to meet an old friend. Am I allowed to go by myself? Or would you like to chaperone me like I'm five years old?"

"Watch your tone and attitude." Olivia warned "And yes you can go, but don't be too long."

Scottlynn nodded, "Okay mom."

Olivia smiled softly as Scottlynn walked out the front door. She never tired of hearing the girl call her mom.

Once Scottlynn was out of the house, she texted Aspen, 'Hey! I'm on my way.'

'Great' Aspen texted back 'My address is 342 Meloni Lane.'

Scottlynn typed her response, 'Alright. I'll be there soon.'

After walking for almost ten minutes, Scottlynn arrives at Aspen's house for the party. Then she knocks on the door.

"COME IN!" Scottlynn hears Aspen yell from inside the house.

Scottlynn furrows her eyebrows, but then opened the door and walked in. She walks through the hall to the main party room and looks around shocked at what she sees. Scottlynn couldn't actually believe that she was seeing bongs and beer and rum bottles. 'Why?' Scottlynn wondered 'No one here is old enough to drink or smoke.'

"Hey!" Aspen greeted as she hugged Scottlynn "I'm so glad you're here." Then Aspen picks up a read solo cup with beer in it and hands it to Scottlynn.

Scottlynn accepts the cup, but looks at it skeptically, "Um..."

"Take a sip. It's not poison. I promise." Aspen assured her

Scottlynn tried to hand the cup back to Aspen, "Um I'm...We shouldn't be drinking this. It's illegal."

"Oh relax. You need it." Aspen tells her "Just take a sip and try it. It's good."

Scottlynn sighed softly and took a small sip. She crinkled her nose, "Bleh. It's gross."

"You'll get used to it." Aspen replied

Scottlynn nodded and then took another small sip. She knew she shouldn't be drinking alcohol, but Aspen was right. She did need it. Especially after what she'd lived through for the past twelve years and what she'd done to protect Mollianne and Finley.

It's not long before the party is in full swing. Everyone is either drunk, high, or both. People are dancing on the tables and on the couches. People are throwing things and glass is broken. Scottlynn, who only drank that one cup of beer because afterward she felt so guilty that she couldn't drink anymore, is concerned and approaches Aspen, who is dancing in her bra and underwear.

"Aspen." Scottlynn says nervous

"What?!" Aspen yelled over the noise of the party crowd and the music that was playing

Scottlynn took a breath, "This party is getting out of hand. Don't you think?"

"Oh relax, Scottlynn. Don't be such a party pooper." Aspen replied. Then she hands Scottlynn a red solo cup of rum, "Drink some and loosen up. Relax and live a little. You only live once, Scottlynn."

Scottlynn took the cup, but sighed softly as she stared at the cup in her hand. After looking up and seeing someone smash the TV, Scottlynn downed the clear alcohol in one gulp. She couldn't believe what she was about to do as she picked up a bong and took a big, long puff. Aspen was right. You do only live once. 'Do I really want to be the uptight teen, who acts like everyone's parent?' Scottlynn wondered 'Or do I want to live and have fun? Shouldn't I get to let go of all my responsibilities for one night and forget about my life? Forget about all that I've been through.'

Scottlynn takes another big, long puff from the bong, before placing it back on the counter and then downing a cup of beer and a cup of rum.

Meanwhile at the police department, the 911 operator receives a call from 344 Meloni Lane. Aspen's neighbors.

"Hello, 911. How can I help you?" The operator asked

"Yes, hi." The voice said "My neighbor is having a party and they're being really loud. I heard glass breaking. I'm not such what's going on, but could you send someone to check it out."

The operator nodded to herself, "Of course. What's the address?"

"342 Meloni Lane." The voice replied

Not even twenty minutes later, Olivia's detectives Amanda Rollins, Fin Tutola, and Sonny Carisi arrived at the house and then barged in through the front door after Sonny had broken it down. Olivia stayed home since she had to stay with Finley.

"Police! Everyone stop what you're doing!" Amanda yelled.

Everybody froze in fear. Except Scottlynn. When she heard Mollianne's mother's voice and tried to escape through the window. She knew that Amanda who take her home to Olivia and tell her everything. Scottlynn couldn't have that.

"Scottlynn?!" Amanda questioned shocked

Scottlynn froze and wished she could just disappear. She knew she was in trouble. She just didn't know how much.

"Turn around and look at me." Amanda demanded

Scottlynn sighed softly, then climbed back into the room, and turned around to face Amanda. Scottlynn smiled and giggled innocently, "Hey Manda."

"Don't 'hey Manda' me, young lady! You're about to be in a world of trouble when your mom finds out about this." Amanda explained firmly

Meanwhile, Fin and Sonny call for back up while also arresting everyone to take them to a holding cell, so their parent(s) will have to come and pick them up.

"Is it alright if I leave you boys, so I can take this one home to her mother?" Amanda asked Fin as she has Scottlynn by the arm.

Fin nodded, "Yeah. We can manage. Especially when the backup arrives."

Upon reaching Olivia's house, Amanda walks Scottlynn up to the door and knocks.

Olivia answers the door shocked to see Amanda and Scottlynn.

"Look who I found at the party." Amanda stated

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	28. Consequences

_Previously..._

 _Olivia opens the door shocked to see Amanda and Scottlynn_

 _"Look who I found at the party." Amanda stated_

* * *

"Scottlynn!" Olivia announced

"Hi mommy" Scottlynn giggled because she is tipsy and high

Olivia took a breath,"I thought you went to your friend's house?"

"Party at friend house." Scottlynn stated as she tried to step away from Amanda and into the house. She lost her balance and almost fell, but Olivia caught her.

Olivia sighed softly, "You're drunk." Then she looked up at Amanda, "Thanks for bringing her home."

"You're welcome." Amanda replied before walking away from the house.

Inside the house with Olivia and Scottlynn.

"Let's get you to bed. We'll talk about how much trouble you're in in the morning." Olivia explained

Scottlynn whined "Mommy, stop yelling. My head hurts."

"I'm not yelling, baby." Olivia told her daughter "You're just drunk."

Scottlynn slurred, "N..Not drrrrrunk."

"Of course you're not." Olivia stated sarcastically as she tucked Scottlynn into bed.

Olivia took Scottlynn to her (Olivia's room) and Olivia was going to sleep in Scottlynn's room with Finley.

Olivia kissed Scottlynn's forehead, "Goodnight baby. Rest up and I know you probably won't remember this in the morning, but you're in so much trouble."

"Kay mommy." Scottlynn giggled "Night night."

Then next morning when Scottlynn wakes up. She turns over to lay on her back, holds her head, squints her eyes, and groans.

"Ouch." Scottlynn groaned as she rubs the temples of her head "Why does my head hurt?" Then she sat up abruptly, "Finley!"

Scottlynn crawled out of bed and walked out to the living room, "Mom, where's Finley?"

"Oh good. You're awake. Now we can talk." Olivia said

"Finley. Where is he?! Where's my son?" Scottlynn demanded

Olivia placed her hands on Scottlynn's shoulders and looked directly into her eyes, "Calm down, sweetheart. He's with Amanda for the day, so you and I can talk."

Scottlynn nodded, "Yeah I've been meaning to ask you why does my head hurt?"

"From your hangover. Amanda returned you home from a party that she and my detectives raided. You were drunk." Olivia explained

Scottlynn sighed softly, "Of course."

"Go sit on the couch." Olivia instructed "I'll bring you a glass of water and some advil for your headache and then we can talk."

"Okay. And I'm sorry, mom." Scottlynn apologized before sitting down on the couch.

A few moments later, Olivia returned to the couch with a glass of water and two advil, "Alright let's talk. Where did you go when you left last night?"

Scottlynn took the glass of water and the advil. She swallowed the two pills with a big gulp of water before saying, "To Aspen's house. She's my friend."

"Where did you meet Aspen?" Olivia wondered

Scottlynn took a breath, "At the park the other day. The day that I took off from mommy duties."

Olivia gave a nod, "Alright what did you do at the party?"

"Danced." Scottlynn replied simply

"Scottlynn." Olivia said sternly

Scottlynn sighed, "Okay. Okay. There was beer, rum, and bongs at the party. And before you lecture me I know I shouldn't have been drinking or smoking and FYI I didn't get as drunk or high as everyone at the party."

"Why did you drink at all if you knew you shouldn't? Why didn't you call me or Amanda? Or just simply leave the party?" Olivia questioned

Scottlynn shrugged, "I don't know. I just I've never done anything crazy or bad in my entire life. I just want to do something and have fun. And I wanted to forget everything, even if for just one night."

"What do you mean by everything?" Olivia wondered

Scottlynn shrugged again, "Everything I've been through." Then she took a breath, "I just figured that after everything I did to protect Mollie growing up, I deserved just one night to forget all that. To forget the life I've lived and all the horrible things I've been through."

Olivia nodded, "Okay. I understand that, but you still made some very poor choices and for that there are consequences. So you are grounded. You're grounded..."

"What?!" Scottlynn interrupted as she shouted exasperated "You can't ground me!"

"Oh yes I can." Olivia said very seriously "You're grounded for three weeks. And while you are grounded you may not have your phone or see Mollie and Kevin, who I know you are still seeing."

"If you ground me from Kevin, you're basically grounding Finn too. That's his father." Scottlynn argued "And you can't take my phone away. How will you contact me?"

Olivia took a breath and thought for a moment, "Okay you can take Finn to see Kevin for two hours a day, but I will drop you off and pick you up. And you won't need your phone because you will be with me at all times."

"You can't do this to me!" Scottlynn yelled "I'm not one of your prisoners! And you're not my mom!"

Olivia looked Scottlynn in the eyes, "I'm in charge of you and it's my responsibility to make sure you grow up to be a good person."

Scottlynn scrunched her nose angrily, "No it's not. I don't need you! And I don't need a mom. I'm a mother and I can do whatever I want!"

"You may be a mother, Scottlynn, but you are not an adult." Olivia explained sternly "Nobody ever cared enough about you to teach you right from wrong, but I do. I'm going to be that person. That's why I'm grounding you. I want you to be a better person."

"You're wrong!" Scottlynn shouted "Papa cared and still cares about me. He taught me right from wrong. Not that he really needed to anyway, because I taught Mollie right from wrong even before we knew him. I raised her and she is wonderful person. She's sweet and caring and loving. And I made sure she was that way! I did everything for her. To make MY parents proud of ME and to raise Mollie to be the person that THEY would have wanted her to be."

Olivia sighed softly, "I know that. And I understand..."

"No you don't!" Scottlynn interrupted "I hate you and I will NEVER call you mom EVER AGAIN!" Then Scottlynn ran into her room and slammed the door.

Olivia sighed softly and brought her hand to her forehead as she ran her hand through her hair.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	29. Anger and Apologies

Out in the living room, Olivia is just taking a few moments to herself because of the words that Scottlynn said to her. She couldn't believe how much they hurt and stung, but she also knew that Scottlynn was having a hard time too. The time alone to cool off was for both of their sakes.

With Scottlynn in her room, she's pacing in her room and seething. She's very angry at Olivia.

"She can't do this to me! She can't. She's not allowed." Scottlynn mumbled angrily under her breath "Who does she think she is?! Oh wait, she thinks she's my mom. She's not though. She's my foster mom and only that."

Scottlynn stops pacing and stares at the window. She thinks carefully about what she should do and if she should do what she is thinking: Run.

Meanwhile at the Rollins Residence, Mollianne is sitting on the floor with Finley playing patticake while Amanda is in the kitchen cooking lunch. Suddenly there is a soft knock on the door. Amanda doesn't hear, but Mollianne does.

"Mama!" Mollianne yelled "Door!"

"Thanks for letting me know, honey." Amanda replied as she washed her hands and then walked to the door. She opened the door shocked to see a crying Scottlynn. "Scottlynn! What are you doing here?"

"I want to see my son." Scottlynn stated as she sniffled several times

Amanda nodded, "Okay. Well come in, come in. See your son and then we have to talk."

"Okay." Scottlynn replied as she walked in. "Finn, come to mama. Mama could use a hug from her baby boy."

"Mama!" Finley exclaimed as he stood up, ran to Scottlynn, and hugged her.

Scottlynn wrapped her arms around Finley and hugged him tight.

Mollianne turned to look at Scottlynn, who has red eyes and tear stained cheeks from crying. Mollianne asked, "Mommy? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Scottlynn replied as she tried to smile and put on a brave face

Mollianne shook her head, "No. You're not, mom. I know you and I can tell. What happened?"

"I messed up, Mol, and I know I did." Scottlynn stated simply "Promise me that if you ever end of at a party with drugs and alcohol that you'll call your mama, Liv, or me. Or that you'll simply just leave."

"I promise, mom." Mollianne gave a definitive answer

Amanda took a breath, "Mollie, honey, can you please go to your room so I can talk to Scottlynn alone? And take Finn with you."

Mollianne waited briefly before complying. She stood up, then took Finley from Scottlynn, and picked him up, "Come on, Finn. Let's go play in my room."

"Mama!" Finley cried as he tried to reach for Scottlynn and kicked his legs "Mama!"

Scottlynn took a breath and reassured, "You'll be fine, baby. Mollie will take care of you. She's your big sister."

"Okay Scottlynn, sweets, let's sit on the couch and talk." Amanda said as she directed Scottlynn towards the couch. "What are you doing here? Does your mom know that you're here?"

"She's not mom!" Scottlynn snapped

Amanda sighed softly and gave a slow nod, "Okay. Well I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Then she wondered, "Would you like to tell me how you messed up? What happened?"

Scottlynn wiped her tears and felt her eyes fill with tears again, but she tried to hold them back, "I...um...I went to a party and got drunk and high, but you already knew that. You were the one that took me back to Liv's." Then she took a breath, "And...and I snapped at Liv when she grounded me. I yelled at her and told her she's not my mom, which isn't true. And now I feel so guilty, but I'm too scared to face her. I was mean and told said some pretty hurtful things to her."

"Okay. Why?" Amanda questioned

Scottlynn shrugged, "I was just angry, because...I...I didn't mean it. I didn't mean a word that I said."

Amanda nodded, "Alright, but sweetie, why were you angry?"

"Um..." Scottlynn started before swallowing a big gulp of saliva and then taking a deep breath, "Um I guess I've...I've just never...I've never been grounded before. I didn't expect it ever to happen and it...it shocked me that she would."

"She loves you, Scottlynn, because she's your mother." Amanda stated

Scottlynn nodded, "I know." Then she shrugged, "I guess I'm still getting used to that."

Suddenly Amanda's phone rings, "Hello?" Amanda answers

"Hey Manda, have you seen Scottlynn? I can't find her anywhere. She ran off and her window is wide open." Olivia explained panicking

"Calm down, Liv. Scottlynn is here. She and I were just having a lovely conversation." Amanda replied

Olivia sighed relieved, "Oh thank goodness. Tell her to come home please, or just bring her home. I've been so worried.

"I will." Amanda assured Olivia, before hanging up the phone.

"That was my mom, wasn't it?" Scottlynn asked

Amanda nodded, "Yeah, it was. She's worried about you and she wants you to go home."

"I will. I think I'm ready now." Scottlynn responded with a nod as she held back tears of guilt.

Scottlynn collected Finley, said goodbye to Amanda and Mollianne and then headed home. When she arrived at Olivia's house, she knocked on the door. Just walking in didn't feel right. Not after what she had done and what she had said.

Olivia opened the door and hugged Scottlynn relieved, "Scottlynn, baby, you're home."

"Mom!" Scottlynn cried as she hugged Olivia back "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said. I didn't mean any of it."

Olivia nodded, "I know. I forgive you. And this is your home, you don't have to knock."

"Okay." Scottlynn replied "And mom? I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Olivia told her daughter

Then Scottlynn pursed her lips together before saying, "Mom? Will you adopt me?"

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	30. Will you adopt me?

_Previously..._

 _Then Scottlynn pursed her lips together, "Mom? Will you adopt me?"_

* * *

Olivia stood shocked for a moment, "Of course. I've wanted to adopt you since you first came home to me."

Scottlynn smiled softly and then explained, "Good, because I want to officially be Scottlynn Raine Benson and to change Finley's name to Finley Ellis Benson."

"You have a beautiful name, sweetheart." Olivia stated

"Thanks, but I thought I'd make one change." Scottlynn added "Scottlynn Olivia Raine Benson."

Olivia smiled, "Aww sweetheart, that's even better, but you don't have to do that."

Scottlynn nodded, "I know, mom. I want to though. I want to honor you, because you're...you're my mom. You took a chance on me when nobody else would. You gave me and Finley a family. You gave us a...a home." Scottlynn smiled with tears welling up in her eyes

"Thanks baby, my sweet, darling daughter. I love you so much." Olivia replied

Scottlynn hugged Olivia, "I love you too, mom."

"Love grammy." Finley added as he joined in the hug

Olivia scooped up Finley and placed him on her knee, "I love you too, my grandbaby." Then she looked at Scottlynn and added, "Well what should we do now?"

"Let's do a puzzle." Scottlynn stated "My first mom and I loved doing puzzles together when I was little. My dad would go to work and she and I would do puzzles at home."

Olivia nodded and gave a smile, "That sounds like a wonderful idea. I'll put out some toys for Finn while you pick a puzzle that you'd like to do."

"Okay." Scottlynn replied as she handed Finley to Olivia. She said to him, "Finn, baby, go with Grammy."

Scottlynn walked over to the game chest and after a few moments picked a one thousand piece landscape puzzle that was of the city San Francisco. She looked over at her mom, "Alright. I picked one."

"Okay. I'll be right there." Olivia told her daughter

Finley plays with his toy trucks, while Olivia and Scottlynn work on their puzzle.

A little while later, there was a ring at the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Olivia says as she stands up and walks to the door. She opens it surprised to find Jonah Michaels, Scottlynn and Finley's social worker.

"Jonah!" Olivia exclaimed shocked "What are you doing here?"

"I came for a surprise visit. Just to check up on Scottlynn and Finley. To find out how they are adjusting." Jonah explained "Can I come in?"

Olivia stared at him before blinking, "Uh yeah sure. Come in, come in." Then she added, "My house isn't normally this messy."

Scottlynn watched the doorway, when she saw Jonah she walked over to Finley and scooped him up, "You won't take us away. I won't let you."

"Relax Scottlynn, I'm just here for a visit. I'm not here to take you away." Jonah assured the girl. "Can I have a few minutes to talk to you alone?"

Scottlynn just gave a nod as she handed Finley to her mom. She whispered, "Take Finn to the bedroom."

"Okay baby." Olivia replied in a hushed tone as she placed Finley on her hip and walked to the bedroom. Upon entering, she closed the door.

Scottlynn sat down on the couch and Jonah sat on the chair across from her.

"So how are you doing? How have you been adjusting?" Jonah inquired

"I've been adjusting just fine." Scottlynn retorted

Jonah gave her a look, "Scottlynn, the truth."

Scottlynn took a breath, "We didn't get along in the beginning. She kept being overprotective and wanting to know where I'd be all the time. I tested my boundaries and pushed her away. I wasn't used to being mothered and loved and cared for. But now I am and we are close." She smiled, "Olivia...she's my mom and Finn's grammy."

Jonah gave a nod, "That's good. I'm glad you're happy." Then he asked, "Have you attended school? I know there's less than a month left, but you've been here for three months."

"Umm about that..." Scottlynn started and then bit her lip nervously "I've decided to do homeschool over the summer to try and catch up to grade level since I haven't been to school in a little over two years."

"Okay that sounds like a good plan." Jonah responded "Will you attend school in the fall?"

Scottlynn nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright you can go and see your son. I'd like to talk to Olivia now." Jonah said

"Okay. I'll go get her." Scottlynn replied. Then she stood up and walked to Olivia's room where the older woman is with Finley.

Scottlynn opened the bedroom door and then walked in, "Hey mom, I can take Finn. Jonah wants to talk to you now."

Olivia nodded, "Thanks for letting me know, sweetheart. I'll see you soon, baby." She walked out to the living room and sat on the couch.

Olivia made eye contact with Jonah, "What do you have to talk to me about?"

"How's Scottlynn been since she was first placed with you?" Jonah asked

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, "What is this visit really about?"

"Just to get a feel about how Scottlynn is doing. I think you're a great person, Miss Benson and it would be great if Scottlynn could finally get a forever family." Jonah explained

Olivia nodded, "Well she was a little distant at first. She constantly pushed me away. She would tell me I wasn't her mom and I couldn't tell her what to do. She would say that she was a mom, so she didn't need one. We're good now though. Over time she started to trust me and on Mother's Day she gave me the best gift ever." Then Olivia smiled, "She called me mom."

"That shows great progress." Jonah replied "And I see no reason why you shouldn't be able to adopt Scottlynn and become her forever family. I'll talk to the judge about a court date. It could be as soon as next week."

Olivia smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

The next chapter will be Scottlynn's adoption


	31. Meeting with Aspen

A couple days after the social worker had stopped by and Scottlynn had learned that Olivia could adopt her. It's morning and Scottlynn just finished getting dressed for the day. Then she picked up Finley from his crib, which he had been standing up in, and she got him dressed before taking him to the kitchen to make him some breakfast.

After Scottlynn is finished making breakfast for her son and is placing the bowl on his high chair, she hears her phone beep. She looks at her phone to notice a text from Aspen, which she read. The text said: 'Wanna meet up?'

'Can't' Scottlynn simply typed in reply

The phone soon beeped again. 'Why?' The text said

'I just can't. I can't get in trouble again.' Scottlynn typed in response

A few moments later, the phone beeped again. 'I just wanna talk.' The text from Aspen said 'Can we meet at the burger place?'

'Fine. I have to bring my son though, because my mom is at work.' Scottlynn texted back

'That's okay.' A text came in from Aspen

Scottlynn typed a response, 'Alright. See you soon.'

Scottlynn put her phone down and then looked at Finley, who finished eating his oatmeal. She took his bowl and spoon and placed them in the sink before cleaning up his hands and face with a baby wipe.

"Mama has to go see a friend and you're going to come along since Grammy's at work." Scottlynn told her son "And I need you to be on your best behavior. Okay, baby?"

"Kay mama." Finley replied with a nod

Scottlynn picked up Finley from the high chair and placed him on her hip. She walked to the front door, grabbed the diaper bag, and put on a pair of shoes before walking out the front door. She walked the two blocks to the burger place and found Aspen sitting outside.

"Hey." Aspen greeted "I'm sorry about the party and getting you in trouble."

"It's okay. I made my own choices that night too. I didn't have to drink or smoke." Scottlynn said "Oh and this is my son Finley. Finley, this is my friend Aspen."

Aspen smiled at the boy, "It's nice to meet you, Finley."

Finley smiled brightly, "Hi A'pen."

"You can call me Penny." Aspen said as she laughed slightly

"Kay Penny." Finley agreed

Scottlynn sat down and placed Finley on her lap, "So Aspen, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for the whole party thing. I'm not normally like that. My dads raised me better." Aspen explained "And I hope we can still be friends."

Scottlynn thought for a moment, "I already forgive you. As for being friends, you'll have to earn my trust. I can't get into anymore trouble. I don't want anything to jeopardize my adoption and I have a son to think of."

"Adoption?" Aspen questioned as she furrowed her eyebrows

"Oh right." Scottlynn realized "I've been in foster care since I was three, but in three days I'm getting adopted by my mom Olivia Benson."

Aspen gave a nod, "Oh well I'm happy for you. Could I come to your adoption?"

Scottlynn shrugged, "Sure I guess if you want."

"Well I do want." Aspen replied "Also just out of curiosity how do you have a son? He's like what two? And you're like fifteen?"

Scottlynn nodded, "I know. I'm fifteen. Finley is twenty months. I gave birth at thirteen."

"How did you come to be pregnant?" Aspen wondered

Scottlynn sighed softly, "That doesn't matter. I forgave the man who hurt me. He was drunk that night and didn't know what he was doing. He never would have hurt me if he wasn't drunk. He wasn't like that. He loved...loves me and my little sister. He was the first foster parent after Theresa and Frank to really care about and love us. My sister called him 'papa' and she still does. We go see him sometimes, and he will be in Finley's life. He's Finley's daddy."

Aspen nodded, "Sounds complicated."

"I guess it is." Scottlynn replied as she thought about all that she'd said.

Aspen laughed slightly, "So do you wanna do something?"

"Mama! Play!" Finley exclaimed as he interrupted his mama and Penny.

"Just a minute, baby." Scottlynn told her son "Um I guess we can go to my house and hang out for a little bit."

Aspen thought, "Maybe. I have to ask my dads. Or rather tell them. They like to know where I'll be."

"Okay and let them know that my mom is a police Lieutenant. It should help." Scottlynn stated

Aspen nodded as she took out her phone and texted her papa, John. Her dad is Charles, but he's the more strict one.

'Papa, I'm going to my friend's house. Her mom is a police Lieutenant. You don't have to worry about me.' Aspen texted

Her phone buzzed a few moments later, 'What about her dad?' The text from Aspen's papa read

"What does your dad do?" Aspen asked Scottlynn

Scottlynn shook her head, "I don't have one."

Aspen nodded and then texted her papa back, 'She doesn't have one.'

'Okay. Thanks for letting me know.' John texted back a few moments later

"Alright we're good to go." Aspen told Scottlynn after reading the text

Scottlynn nodded as she moved Finley so she could stand up. She placed him on her hip.

"Would you like me to carry Finley for you?" Aspen offered

Scottlynn thought, "Uh sure." She handed Finley over to Aspen

Aspen smiled at the little boy and reached out to take him from Scottlynn, "Come here, big guy." She placed him on her hip.

Finley rested his head on Aspen's shoulder as Scottlynn and Aspen walked to Scottlynn's house.

Upon arriving at the Benson residence, Scottlynn unlocks the door with her key and lets Aspen in before walking in and placing the diaper bag on the ground by the front door.

"Mama! Penny! Play!" Finley exclaimed

"Okay buddy, I'll play with you and your mama will too." Aspen told the little boy

Finley nodded, "Kay Penny."

Finley walked around and gathered some of his toy cars and trucks two at a time, while Aspen and Scottlynn sat down on the floor near Finley's toy cars and trucks.

"What are we playing, baby?" Scottlynn asked

Finely handed his mama and Penny each one car and one truck, "Race cars!"

"Okay baby boy." Scottlynn replies as she sets up her car and truck.

Aspen watches Scottlynn and sets hers up the same way.

Finley places his car and truck down, "Weady! Set! Go!" All three push their cars and let them go.

"Me win!" Finley proudly exclaims even though Aspen's truck went further.

Aspen smiles and lets him enjoy the 'victory', "Yeah buddy, you won. Good job."

"Play again." Finley stated

Aspen and Scottlynn played race car with Finley for thirty minutes before he got tired and wanted to play something else. Even though Scottlynn could tell his eyes were getting droopy and he was ready for a nap. Scottlynn put on an episode of 'Bill Nye the Science Guy' for Finley while he cuddled on the couch with his lamb from Mollie and blanket from his 'dada'. Then Scottlynn sat at the table with Aspen to talk some more.

"So Finn might fall asleep soon." Scottlynn stated "Thanks for playing with him. You made him very happy. I've never seen him take so easily to a new person beore. He took months to adjust to and like my mom."

Aspen smiled, "You're welcome. You have a very cute son. And I guess I'm just good with kids. They all love me."

"Duly noted." Scottlynn responded

There was a moment of silence between the two teenage girls as they started at each other, but Aspen broke the silence and stare."Well I had fun, but I should probably go." Aspen said

Scottlynn nodded, "Yeah and I should get Finn down for his nap." She hugged Aspen goodbye.

Then Aspen walked to the couch to say goodbye to Finley, who was almost asleep.

"Bye buddy." Aspen told the little boy

"Kissy!" Finley requested

Aspen kissed Finley's little cheek and he gave her a slobbery kiss on her cheek. Aspen smiled at him and then walked to the front door and let herself out.

* * *

Sorry for the delay. My computer was broken.

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What do you think of Aspen and Scottlynn?

Next chapter: The adoption


	32. Adoption Day!

It's adoption day, Scottlynn is getting ready and making herself look pretty. Olivia has already gotten herself ready and is getting Finley dressed in his tuxedo. After Scottlynn finished getting dressed and put on some makeup, she walked into her mom's room.

"Hey mama, do we have time for you to curl my hair?" Scottlynn wondered

Olivia looked at her daughter and smiled, "Yeah I think I can squeeze in the time."

"Thanks mom." Scottlynn replied as she walked into the bathroom and plugged in her curling iron.

When the curling iron was hot, Olivia curled her daughter's hair.

Scottlynn watched in the mirror and smiled once her mom was done, "Now I look like you, mama."

"Yeah, but you're more beautiful, my baby." Olivia commented before planting a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"I love you, mom." Scottlynn told her mom while a smile

Olivia smiled back, "I love you more, baby. Now let's go get Finn and then head to the courthouse so I can officially be your mom." Scottlynn gave a nod.

Scottlynn walked to the living room and picked up Finley from the couch before turning off the TV.

Olivia passed Scottlynn and grabbed the car keys which were hanging up by the front door. "Are we all ready to go?" She asked

"Yeah!" Finley exclaimed

Scottlynn laughed slightly, "Well I guess we better leave, since this little monster is apparently ready."

The family of three walked out of the house and got into their car. Upon arriving at the courthouse, Scottlynn found Aspen there waiting.

"Penny!" Finley exclaimed as he reached for her

Aspen took Finley from Scottlynn and placed him on her hip.

"Who are you?" Olivia questioned

"Mom, this is my friend Aspen." Scottlynn introduced "Aspen, this is my mom Olivia Benson."

Aspen nodded, "Its nice to meet, Ms. Benson. You have a wonderful daughter and grandson."

Olivia gave a smile, "Thank you. She is pretty great. And its nice to meet you too, Aspen." Then she added, "Also you can call me Olivia."

"So what are you doing here?" Scottlynn wondered "I mean, I know I said you could come if you wanted to, but you got here before me."

"I didn't want to miss anything in case it started early." Aspen explained

Scottlynn smiled, "Thanks. That's sweet of you."

A few minutes later the bailiff stepped out of the courtroom.

"The Benson adoption case." The bailiff announced

Scottlynn stood up and picked up Finley from Aspen's lap.

"No mama! No!" Finley cried as he kicked and hit his mama "Want Penny!"

Aspen smiled slightly, "You know it's okay, Scottlynn. I don't mind holding him."

Scottlynn sighed softly and gave a nod, "Okay." She handed her son back to Aspen.

Finley relaxed and rested his head on Aspen's shoulder.

After entering the courtroom, Scottlynn and Olivia sat down in front of the judge. Aspen stood as she swayed side to side. Whenever she sat down, Finley started to fuss.

"Miss Benson, why do you wish to adopt Miss Jamison today?" The Judge asked

Olivia took a breath, "Um well because I love her. And because she needs a family." She paused, "Your honor, I've dreamt of having a little girl or little boy to call my daughter or son." She paused again and placed a gentle hand on Scottlyn's shoulder, "This girl. Scottlynn, she's my daughter. I don't mean legally. At least not yet, but in my heart, mind, and soul I feel that she was mean to be my daughter. And I was meant to be her mother."

The Judge gave a nod, "Okay. And Miss Jamison, why do you want Miss Benson to be your mother?"

"When I first met Olivia I didn't have a lot going for me. The odds were against me. Foster kid. Teen mother. And I was mostly alone. The only family I had was my son. I was staying in a group home and I thought I would age out of the foster system and ended up being just another statistic. I thought I would end up homeless or living on welfare like all the other foster kids who aged out without being adopted. I though nobody would ever foster me again." Scottlynn explained "I was wrong though. I got lucky because Olivia took a chance on me. She took me into her home and fostered me. She gave me a second chance st life. She loved me like a daughter even when I pushed her away and tried to shut her out. She tore down my walls and became my mom, because she never gave up on me." She paused and took a breath, "Olivia would probably say she's lucky to have me and Finn, but we're the lucky ones. I'm lucky to have gotten such an amazing Mama and Finn's lucky to have her as his Grammy."

"Alright then I see no reason not to grant the adoption." The Judge said "Miss Jamison, could you please come up and sign your new name."

Scottlynn nodded as she approached the Judge's desk and then she signed 'Scottlynn Olivia Raine Benson'. Olivia walked up to the Judge's desk and sighed her name on the adoption paper where it read 'adoptive parent'.

The Judge stamped the paper wit th official seal, "Congratulations, Scottlynn. You are now officially Scottlynn Benson." Then the Judge turned to Olivia, "And Congratulations, Olivia. You're a mother now."

"I've been a mother since the moment Scottlynn first entered my home." Olivia replied as she hugged her daughter and kissed her temple, "Now it's just official."

Scottlynn hugged her mother back, "I love you, mama. Thanks for adopting me."

"I love you too, baby." Olivia replied "I love you so much that there aren't even enough words to express how much I love you."

* * *

Okay so sorry it's a little short. Anyways I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	33. Family Day

The next day, Olivia wakes up her daughter. She's excited because she took the day off from work, had Amanda pick up Finley early that morning, and had hopes that her and her daughter could just have a day together. Just the two of them.

"Scottlynn, baby, wake up." Olivia coaxed

Scottlynn turned to lay on her opposite side, so her back is to Olivia, "Mmm...five more minutes, mom."

"Come on sweetheart, wake up so we can eat breakfast." Olivia explained "It's almost 11 am."

Suddenly Scottlynn sat up up in bed, "I'm awake. Where's Finn?"

"He's fine. He's with Amanda." Olivia assured "I though today we could have a mother-daughter day. Just the two of us."

Scottlynn smiled softly, "I like the sound of that." Then she asked, "What's for breakfast? Did you cook or are we going out?"

"I made biscuits and gravy." Olivia said "I got the recipe from Amanda."

"Yum. Can't wait to try them." Scottlynn stated as she stood up from the bed "Race you to the kitchen." She takes off and heads to the kitchen.

Olivia smiles and laughs as she runs after her daughter towards the kitchen.

"I win!" Scottynn announced when she reached the kitchen

Olivia entered the kitchen and then smiled and nodded, "Yeah. You're right. You win."

A couple minutes later, Scottlynn and Olivia are sitting at the table eating.

Scottlynn turns her head to her mother, "Mom, what are we going to do today?"

"Well I was thinking that we could go get our nails done. Then either come home and have a movie marathon, or go see a movie at the theater." Olivia replied after she finished chewing the bite she had just put in her mouth.

Scottlynn gave a nod, "I like that idea. And I think we should just come home and have a movie marathon."

"Okay then that's what we'll do." Olivia told her daughter

Scottlynn smiled, "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, baby." Olivia stated as she smiled back

After finishing breakfast, showering, and getting dressed, Olivia and Scottlynn leave to head to the nail salon. When they are sitting in the big pedicure chairs getting their nails done (Olivia chose a French pedicure and Scottlynn chose blue), Scottlynn turns her head to Olivia.

"Mom?" Scottlynn called "I just want to say thanks."

Olivia turned to look at her daughter and furrowed her eyebrows, "For what?"

"For this. I've never had my nails done before." Scottlynn told her mother

"You're welcome." Olivia replied "I love spending time with you, sweet girl."

Scottlynn took a breath and added, "I took Mollie to get her nails done when she was eight after she came to me crying after a bad day at school. I didn't have enough money for two manicures though. Just one."

"Aww that was sweet of you." Olivia stated "Mollie was so lucky to have you growing up."

Scottlynn shook her head, "I was the lucky one. She gave me something to live for. If it wasn't for her I would have given up and killed myself years ago, and then I would have never met you."

"I'm thankful for that. I couldn't imagine not knowing you, my beautiful daughter." Olivia responded

Scottlynn smiled, "I love that you are my mom."

"And I love being your mom, sweetheart." Olivia informed the teen

Once they are finished at the nail salon, Olivia and Scottlynn are heading home to watch movies when Scottlynn suddenly has an idea. She changes her mind about wanting to watch movies.

"Mom, I have an idea." Scottlynn spoke

"Alright let's hear this idea." Olivia replied

Scottlynn took a breath and suggested, "What if we called Amanda and told her to meet us at Kevin's house with Mollie and Fin."

"Um...I don't know. I don't..." Olivia started

"Please mom." Scottlynn pleaded "He was the first foster parent before you and Amanda to treat Mollie and I like part of the family. He became mine and Mollie's papa. Mollie calls him papa, and so do I. Plus he's Finley's dad."

Olivia sighed softly and caved, "Okay." She takes her phone and calls Amanda.

 _"What's up, Liv?"_ Amanda wondered as she answered her phone

Olivia paused briefly and then asked, "Are you busy?"

 _"No, not really. Mollie and Finn are playing patticake."_ Amanda stated "Why?"

"Scottlynn wants you to meet us at Kevin's house with Mollie and Finn." Olivia said "You up for that?"

Amanda thought for a moment, _"Um...I guess."_

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Olivia told Amanda

Upon arriving at Kevin's house, Scottlynn knocks on the door with Mollianne by her side, Finley on her hip, and Amanda and her mother behind her.

"Hel...Princess! Tinkerbell! And my baby boy!" Kevin exclaimed happily

Scottlynn and Mollianne smiled, "Hi papa."

"Daddy!" Finley called as he reached for Kevin

Kevin took Finley from Scottlynn and then he hugged Scottlynn and Mollianne.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kevin wondered

"It was mom's idea." Mollianne stated "She wanted to see you."

Kevin smiled brightly, "I'm glad to see you."

"Papa, this is Olivia. She's my mom." Scottlynn introduced as she pointed to the brunette woman.

Then Mollianne pointed to the blonde woman, "And this is Amanda. She's my mama."

"Nice to meet you two in a more neutral environment."

Olivia nodded, "Likewise."

"Thank you for taking care of these two babies when you had them." Amanda told Kevin "Mollie told me about all the things you did with them."

"It was no problem." Kevin replied "They're good kids."

Then everyone headed inside and they sat on the couch to watch the Tinkerbell movie.

Scottlynn sits and cuddles up to Olivia, Mollianne is snuggles up to Amanda, and Finley is situated on Kevin's lap.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

This is the last chapter of this story, but I will have a sequel coming out soon. I will have time skipped a few years and it will be mostly about Scottlynn, Aspen, and Finley. And Kevin might make a few appearances.


	34. Happy Birthday part 1

Okay so I started planning the sequel and I realized that this story doesn't really seem complete. So I'm going to add a few more chapters to this story. I'm going to try and end with Scottlynn's hight school graduation if I can.

* * *

Olivia heads to work after dropping Scottlynn off at school and Finley at daycare. He's two now, and unbeknown to Olivia today is Scottlynn's birthday. Olivia walks into the precinct and Amanda looks up from her desk at Olivia questioningly.

"So do you have any plans for Scottlynn's birthday today?" Amanda wondered "She's sixteen now, right?"

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows, "What? I…I didn't know. Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Didn't you see her new birth certificate after the adoption?" Amanda asked

Olivia shook her head, "No. She wouldn't let me. How did you know that today was Scottlynn's birthday?"

"Mollie told me a few days ago. She wanted to get a present for Scottlynn." Amanda explained "She's going to bring it to Scottlynn at your house after school."

"Okay." Olivia replied

Meanwhile at school with Scottlynn, it's her break period and her phone rings. The caller is unknown, but she answers the call anyways.

"Hello? Who's this?" Scottlynn asked

The person on the line started singing, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Scottie. Happy birthday to you."

"Oh my gosh! Kiki!" Scottlynn exclaimed "Hi!"

Scottlynn hadn't heard from Kiki, who's name is actually Kasey, in almost two years. They'd lost contact with each other.

"Hey Star, how are you? Are you having a good birthday?" Kasey questioned

"Oh I'm good, Kiki. I'm so good. I got adopted. I have a mom." Scottlynn replied "Little Bean was adopted too. Six months ago. We got adopted by different families, but my mom and her mom work together and are friends so Mollie and I see each other a lot."

"That's great, Scottie. I'm happy for you." Kasey stated "I miss you."

Scottlynn sighed softly, "I miss you too, Kiki."

"We should arrange a visit. I'll come see you." Kasey told Scottlynn

"Um yeah that would be great. I would love to see you. I'm sure Mollie would too." Scottlynn explained "For her mom on Mother's day, she tried to make the biscuits and gravy recipe that you taught us."

Kasey laughed slightly, "Aww that sounds like Little Bean. So she's still as sweet as she was?"

"Yeah. She's a sweetheart. Always wants to make everyone happy, but she's starting to become a teenager. She going to be thirteen soon." Scottlynn responded

"Oh wow!" Kasey said "That's hard to believe."

Scottlynn smiled to herself, "Yeah. I can't believe it either." Then she took a breath, "I'm sorry about your brother, Kiki."

"Don't sweat it, kiddo. He got what he deserved." Kasey stated

"Okay well I have to go. My break time is almost over." Scottlynn said "Bye Sassy. I love you."

"Bye Star. I love you too." Kasey replied "I hope to see you soon."

Scottlynn smiled an then hung up the phone before heading inside the classroom for her next class period: US History. She thought, 'Ugh! What a boring subject. Why do we even need to know history? How will that help me in my job?'

Meanwhile at work with Olivia, she's in her office. The squad isn't working on a case at the moment. They just wrapped up a case, so they are working on paperwork. And Olivia is trying to figure out some last minute plans and a birthday present for her daughter. Olivia shakes her head as she sits at her desk with a small smile on her face. A part of her can't believe that Scottlynn didn't tell her it was her birthday, although another part of her can believe it. Scottlynn has always been private, especially about her past. She never talked about it with her mom or told her mom about anything that happened to her while she was in foster care.

Back with Scottlynn in history class, they are learning about the slave trade. Flashes of one of her previous foster homes: The Granthan Family.

\- Flashback: A little over seven years ago -

 _Eight and a half year old Scottlynn just got home from school with her almost six year old sister Mollianne. They walk inside their foster house and Scottlynn sees her sixteen year old foster brother Robert Granthan sitting on the couch._

 _"Hey. How's my favorite princess?" Robert asked Mollianne_

 _Mollianne smiled at him, "I'm good."_

 _Scottlynn gave Robert her signature glare that means 'don't mess with my baby sister' and then she whispered to Mollianne, "Go upstairs to our bedroom and start on your homework. I'll be up in a little while. Okay, baby?"_

 _"Okay Mommy." Mollianne replied with a nod_

 _Scottlynn waited for her sister to be upstairs and out of earshot before turning to Robert, "Don't talk to my sister. Don't even look at her."_

 _Robert gets up from the couch and approaches Scottlynn. He grabs her by the arms tightly and speaks to her firmly, "I think you're forgetting who's the boss here. It's not you. I'm bigger and stronger, so don't you dare threaten me."_

 _"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, Bobby." Scottlynn cried softly "Oww. You're hurting me."_

 _Robert lets go of Scottlynn's left arm with his right hand and tightens his grasp on Scottlynn's right arm with his left hand. He slaps Scottlynn across the face with his right hand._

 _"And you know what?" Robert added "As punishment for threatening me, I'm locking you in the basement."_ _He picks up Scottlynn and carries her down to the basement._

 _Upon entering the basement, Robert closes the door and locks it behind him knowing that the latch is too high for Scottlynn to reach, just in case she tries to escape. He carries her over to a table that has leather handcuffs attached to it in order to hold the person down. Robert sits Scottlynn on the table and then rips off her clothes leaving young Scottlynn in just her underwear. He lays her back on the table, straps her ankles down first, and then straps down her wrists._

 _Robert gets close to her face and speaks in a sinister tone, "I'll be back in two hours, my puppet." He feels up her chest and flat boobs with his hand._

 _Scottlynn gulps. She wants to scream, but she knows it will do no use._

 _-_ End of Flashback -

"Scottlynn." The teacher, Ms. Horn called

Scottlynn shook her head and looked up at the teacher, "Yes, ma'am."

"Have you been paying attention?" Ms. Horn asked

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I got a little distracted." Scottlynn stated. She took a breath, "Um...I...can I use the restroom?"

Ms. Horn sighed, "Yeah. I guess. Go ahead."

Scottlynn gave a grateful nod, "Thank you, ma'am."

Scottlynn got up, rushed out of the classroom, and into the bathroom where she threw up in one of the stalls. She wiped her mouth with toilet paper and dropped it in the toilet, before flushing. She sat down on the ground and tried to even out her breathing, which was a little raspy. Scottlynn took her phone out of her jacket pocket and twirled it around in her hands as she decided whether or not to call her mom. Eventually she decided to text her mom. The text that she typed read: 'Mom, I need you.'

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	35. Happy Birthday part 2

Olivia stands up from her desk as she's getting ready to leave to go buy Scottlynn's birthday present and a cake. She exits her office and her detectives look at her.

"I have to head out for a family thing. I suspect that you'll all be able to function without me, but if you need to reach me just call." Olivia explains

"We'll be fine, Liv." Fin replies, speaking for the whole team

As Olivia is walking out of the precinct, she hears her phone beep letting her know that she has a text message. She grabs her phone out of her purse and sees that the text is from Scottlynn. She opens the message and reads it. Olivia immediately calls her daughter.

Meanwhile with Scottlynn in the bathroom stall, she sees the incoming call from her mom and answers immediately.

"Hi mom." Scottlynn says in a raspy voice

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" Olivia asked concerned "Why aren't you in class?"

Scottlynn took a breath, "I..I was in history class. We're learning about the slave trade and suddenly I got nauseous. I couldn't sit in class and learn about something that..." She trailed off

"That what, sweetheart?" Olivia questioned "Come on, baby. Talk to me. Why'd you feel nauseous?"

"Mom, I just want to come home. Can't you call the school and make up an excuse for me?" Scottlynn wondered as tears welled up in her eyes. You could hear in her voice that she was starting to cry "I'm just having a bad day and I need a hug from you. I need a hug from my mom."

Olivia sighed softly, "How about you just talk to me and I'll try to help you over the phone right now, then in three hours when school is out I'll come pick you up. I just don't want you missing school."

"Okay. I guess." Scottlynn replied

"Alright why don't you start by telling me why you felt nauseous?" Olivia urged her daughter

Scottlynn swallowed before talking, "I...um..I had a flashback. The history lesson reminded me of one of my foster houses. I was eight and my foster brother Robert, he had just turned sixteen. He used to...um...just do things to me. He used to hurt me. Never Mollie though. I didn't let him."

"Scottlynn, honey, you're rambling." Olivia told her daughter

"Sorry. Um..anyway the history lesson reminded me of this one time that Robert locked me in the basement and strapped me to a table in nothing but my underwear. He left me there for two hours." Scottlynn explained as she felt tears spilling out of her eyes.

Olivia breathed out, "Oh. I'm so sorry, baby. That must have been horrible. I can imagine how that must have felt. You must have been so scared."

"I was, and reliving that today...it just made me feel nauseous." Scottlynn admitted to her mom.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Olivia responded

Scottlynn took a breath and then added, "Oh and mom, it's my birthday. Sorry I never told you before. I just don't like making a big deal over my birthday. I don't like celebrating it, because after my birth parents died my birthday was...it just wasn't the same."

"Okay well Happy Birthday, my beautiful girl." Olivia told her daughter

"Thanks mom." Scottlynn replied "I love you. Thanks for talking with me. I think I'm good now."

"It was no problem. I love you too, my baby." Olivia stated

Scottlynn smiled to herself and then hung up the phone. She exited the stall and then the bathroom. She headed back inside her classroom and took her seat.

Later after school is done, Olivia has Finley in the backseat of the car and then she heads to pick up Scottlynn from school. After arriving at the school, as Scottlynn gets in the car, little does she know that her mom has a surprise waiting for her at home.

"Hi mom." Scottlynn greets

"Happy birthday Mommy!" Finley exclaimed

Scottlynn smiled, "Thank you, baby boy."

"Hey baby, how was school?" Olivia wondered

Scottlynn shrugged as she put on her seatbelt, "Eh...it was okay. School is school."

"Did you learn anything?" Olivia asked as she started driving home.

"Of course." Scottlynn replied simply

Upon arriving home, Olivia and Scottlynn, who is carrying Finley, walk into the house to find a big surprise. Well a surprise for Scottlynn. Olivia helped plan, so she wasn't surprised.

"Surprise!" Everyone inside yelled "Happy Birthday."

Scottlynn looked shocked as she started to smile, "For me?"

"Of course, baby." Olivia answered "When I heard from Amanda that today was your birthday, I wanted to do something special. It is after all the first birthday you are celebrating as my daughter."

Scottlynn set down a squirming Finley and then hugged her mom, "Thanks mom."

Olivia hugs her daughter back, "It was no problem, baby."

"Mom, open my gift." Mollianne spoke as she walked toward Scottlynn with a small wrapped box in her hand

"Okay Mol, I will." Scottlynn agreed as she took the box and unwrapped it. She smiled when she opened the box and found a necklace with the word fearlessness.

Mollianne smiled, " See mom, it's just like your mom wears."

Scottlynn nodded, "I see that, baby. Thank you. I love it." She hugs her baby sister

"My mama helped pay for it, but I saved up my money from my birthday and Christmas so I could buy this for you." Mollianne explained as she hugged Scottlynn back

Finley came running to his mom, "Mommy, look!" He's holding a piece of paper with a scribbled drawing on it in his hand. "It me and you."

"Thank you, baby boy." Scottlynn told her son as she bent down and kissed his cheek. "I love it."

"My turn next." Aspen announced as she approached Scottlynn with a gift bag.

Scottlynn smiled and quickly kissed Aspen on the lips before accepting the gift from her girlfriend of four months, "Hey love." She opened the gift bag and pulled out a jar that read 'reasons why I love you'. Scottlynn kissed Aspen again and then spoke, "This is awesome. I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too, Scottie. I love you you so much." Aspen replied

Scottlynn looked around at the three people left to give gifts, "Okay so who's going next? Mom, Aunt Manda, or Papa?"

"I'll go last." Olivia admitted

Scottlynn nodded and then looked at Amanda and Kevin. Amanda in turn looked at Kevin.

"Ladies first." Kevin stated

Amanda gave a nod and handed Scottlynn a wrapped box, "I hope you like it, honey."

Scottlynn took the box and unwrapped it. She took the lid off the box and revealed was a black leather jacket. "Oh my gosh! Aunt Manda, how did you know? I've wanted a letter jacket since I was ten. I never even told my mom this."

"Mollie may have mentioned it." Amanda disclosed

Scottlynn smiled, "Well thank you. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Amanda responded

Olivia nodded to Kevin, "Your turn, Kev."

Kevin shook his head, "No, ladies first. I insist."

"Well okay." Olivia said as she turned to Scottlynn and handed her a present "Here you go, baby."

Scottlynn accepted the gift from her mom with a grateful smile. She unwrapped the box and opened the box that was revealed. Her mouth dropped open when she saw a black Nikon camera, "Mom, this must have cost a fortune."

"It was nothing. I thought you could use it to capture moments and memories." Olivia explained "You know of Finn and Mollie. And maybe any other kids that you may someday."

Scottlynn gave her mom a big hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Olivia hugged her back, "You're welcome, but really it was nothing. I feel like I'm the lucky one, because I get to have you as my daughter."

"Mom!" Scottlynn yelled exasperated "You're so corny."

Olivia laughed slightly and shook her head, "Okay. Kev, it's your turn."

Kevin stepped forward and handed Scottlynn his gift, "Happy Birthday, Princess."

"Thanks Papa." Scottlynn replied as she accepted the gift. She unwrapped it and was staring at a picture in a frame. It was from her twelfth birthday. The first birthday that she spent with her Papa. In the picture you can see a smiling Kevin, Mollie, and even Scottlynn.

"I found that when I was cleaning up the attic." Kevin informed

Scottlynn smiled, "I remember that day. Up until then I had never had a foster parent throw a birthday party for me. At that point, that was the best day of my life. Thank you for this memory." She set the picture frame down on the table and then hugged him tightly, "I love you, Papa."

Kevin hugged her back, "You're welcome. And I love you too, Princess."

Once all the presents were opened, everyone ate a slice of vanilla cake that Olivia had bought. Then they played a couple games of Monopoly. The time passed quickly and it got late really fast. The adults decided that it was time to leave because the kids have school in the morning. As everyone is getting ready to leave, Scottlynn hugs them and thanks them for coming and giving her an amazing birthday.

"Thank you all. This was the best birthday I've ever had." Scottlynn said "I haven't felt this loved by so many people in a long time."

"Mom, we all love you. It's no longer just the two of us. We both have families now and we are loved." Mollianne explained

Scottlynn nodded, "I know, baby. We're very lucky. So many times while we were in foster care I thought that we would never get adopted. I thought that I was holding you back from getting adopted, because I thought I was worthless." She paused and looked around at everyone and smiled, "I now know thanks to all of you that I'm not worthless. Thank you all for loving me." Then she turned and hugged her mom, "And thank you, mom, for taking a chance on me."

Olivia hugged her back, "You're welcome, baby. It was the best decision of my life, and you've never been worthless. Your previous foster parents, not including Kevin, just couldn't see your worth."

The End.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

I swear this is the end now. I now feel like the story is actually complete.


End file.
